Betrayal
by Areku13
Summary: Ansem has captured Sora and now it's up to Riku to save his bestfriend and the universe from the heartless and the pending doom. But first who can save Riku from the darkness in his heart and the deception from Sora?
1. Chapter 1 darkness taking over

Betrayal

Chapter One

Darkness Taking Over

This fic happens during Sora and Ansem fight in Kingdom Hearts.

"Surrender you pathetic fool!" yelled Ansem while attacking Sora.

Sora blocked the attack, now Ansem and himself are staring each at other. Sora was getting tired from fighting Ansem, but he couldn't let everyone down. He had to keep on fighting even if it meant that he won't be able to see his freinds (except for his friends in Destiny Islands).

"I won't surrender!"yelled Sora, trying to catch his breath.

"Then I have no choice, I'll make you surrender and bow down to me"said Ansem.

Sora ran toward Ansem, raises his keyblade, and get ready to attack at his enemy.

Ansem stood there smiling at Sora. Sora kept on running toward him.

Suddenly, a white beam appeared next to Ansem and hit Sora in his heart. Sora let go of his keyblade and fall to the ground. He landed on the floor, his keyblade landed right next to him.

Ansem went down to where Sora landed. Sora saw Ansem walking toward him, he tried to reach for his keyblade. He almost reach it, but the Ansem kicked the keyblade away from him.

"You think you can defeat me! HA!"said Ansem.

"I will destroy you!"yelled Sora.

"How pathetic!"said Ansem, " Sora I'll make you a deal. Come side with me and the darkness. You can be my slave and together we conquer the entire universe"said Ansem.

"Hmm let me think about it. Never!"said Sora while trying to get up. He felt weak.

"Then I have to make you become my slave"said Ansem. He snapped his fingers and a dark beam appeared and hits Sora on the heart.

Sora landed on his kness when the beam hit him. He cross his arms over his stomach. He felt a great pain in his heart.

"What did you do to me?"said Sora.

"The darkness in your heart is taken over your body, your becoming as my slave"said Ansem.

Sora was glowing purple.

"Now bow down to me"said Ansem.

"Never1"yelled Sora.

But then the darkness inside of Sora was trying to make him bow down to Ansem. Sora struggled to stand up, but it was no use. The darkenss in him was forcing him to bow down.

Sora screamed in pain while bowing down to Ansem.

"Now was that hard?"said Ansem, "Now stand up and serve your master".

"nev-" But before Sora could finish, the darkness in him was forcing him to stand up. He stand up and slowly walked up to Ansem.

Ansem was smiling evilly while looking at Sora struggling to not walk over to him.

"It's no use, Sora, you can't fight the darkness inside of you"said Ansem, "you obey me now, no matter what".

Sora was now facing Ansem.

"I love to see you screaming in pain. Bow down to me again"said Ansem.

"Never you son of a" the next thing you know it, Sora was already bowing down to him.

"Maybe it's time for a reunion"said Ansem while looking at Sora.

He snapped his fingers and Riku appeared out of no where.

"Where am I?"said Riku. He looked around the place. He saw Ansem, then he saw Sora bowing down to Ansem.

"Sora!"yelled Riku.

Sora tried to look up at his silver haired friend.

"R-Ri-Riku!"said Sora while trying to reaching him with one hand.

"What have you done to him!"yelled Riku furiously.

"He obeys me now, he'll do whatever I say"said Ansem, "since the keybearer is my slave, I don't need you. Get out of my sight".

"Not without Sora"yelled Riku while summoning his keyblade, Soul Eater.

"This will be amusing, I can make Sora fight you"said Ansem, "Slave! Fight with your so called friend!".

"No! I won't fight Riku"yelled Sora.

"Then the darkness in you will"said Ansem.

Sora then screamed and touch on the place where his heart is.

"Sora!"yelled Riku. He ran toward Sora.

Sora quickly stand up and grabbed his keyblade from the floor. He then ran up to Riku and tried to attack him. Luckily, Riku block the attack. Ansem just stood there looking at Riku and Sora fight.

"I'm sorry Riku"yelled Sora, continuing to attack Riku.

"Sora, you have to fight it, fight the darkness inside of you"said Riku while dodging Sora's attack.

"I can't" Sora said, "it's controlling me".

"Sora, just think about our home, your friends, your journeys, think about Kairi"said Riku.

"Kairi"whispered Sora. He stopped attacking Riku and landed on his knees.

"Kairi"whispered Sora agin.

Riku ran up to his spiky haired friend and kneeled down next to him.

"Sora are you okay?"Riku asked.

"Yeah, thanks Riku"Sora said while looking up to his friend.

"No prob' "said Riku.

"Ah!"yelled Sora, while touching the place where his heart is.

"Sora!"yelled Riku. He then looked at Ansem, he was smiling.

"What's happening to him!"yelled Riku.

"The darkness inside of him is taking full control of him, he's becoming my slave"said Ansem.

"Not unless I kill you"yelled Riku while grabbing his keyblade and run toward Ansem to attack him.

Riku was up to Ansem. He raise his keyblade and was about to hit Ansem. But then Sora appeared out of no where and blocked the attack. Sora then hit Riku in the stomach, this made Riku let go of his keyblade and fell down to the floor.

Riku looked up to his friend. Sora's blue sapphire was now glowing red.

Sora was glowing a dark aura, Riku could sense the darkness inside of Sora was flowing through his entire body.

"Good Work slave"said Ansem while he and Sora walked up to Riku.

"Now kill him"said Ansem.

"Yes Master"said Sora.

"Master"those words ecoed in Riku's mind. He couldn't believe it, his friend was now in the darkness side like he, himself, use to be. He hated being alone in the dark, thinking that his friends betray him, but his friends didn't betray him.

Riku didn't move, he just kept on thinking. He stare into Sora's eyes, he could see nothing, no hope. Sora was one of Ansem's puppet now.

Sora pulled out his keyblade and face it to Riku's face. Sora was about to stab Riku in the heart.

Riku then realize Sora was about to attack him. He quickly grabbed his keyblade and block the attack.

Sora smirked at Riku. Riku stand up and look at Sora. He then readies to attack.

"This will be fun"said Sora smiling evilly.

"I don't want to fight you, Sora" said Riku.

"I always knew that you were a whimp"replied Sora.

Sora attacks Riku, but Riku dodged the attacks.

"Sora, I know you don't want to fight me"said Riku while dodging Sora's attacks.

"Were friends, you have to fight the darkness inside of you"said Riku.

"I don't have any friends! My only friend is my master Ansem"said Sora while hitting Riku on the stomach. There was a huge pain in his stomach, Riku touched his stomach. He was bleeding.

Sora summoned a portal and entered it. He and the portal disappeared. Riku looked around to find Sora. While Riku was looking around, a portal appeared behind him.

"And the Sora you know is dead!"

Riku turned around and saw Sora coming out of the portal. Sora attacks Riku from behind. Riku felled hard on the floor. Every part of his body hurts, but the biggest pain he had was in his heart.

Sora slowly walked over to Riku. Riku saw Sora walking up to him, he tried to get up by using his keyblade as a cane

"Your still going to fight?"said Sora, "I thought you were going to be a challenge for me, but I guess I'm wrong. Your pathetic and weak".

"I won't let you take over Sora"said Riku while readying his keyblade to attack.

"Don't you see? The Sora you know is gone and he won't come back"said Sora. He then hits Riku in the stomach again. Riku then fell down.

Riku felt like he was dying. He had his keyblade in his right hand and his left hand over his heart. He was losing consciousness, he felt really weak.

Sora then puts his keyblade over Riku's stomach. He was about to stab Riku.

"Riku, today is the day that you will die"said Sora.

"Come on boy kill him already"said Ansem who was still watching them.

"So this is how I'm going to die. I'm going to be killed by my friend, who is now being controlled by Ansem like Ansem controlled me"thought Riku.

Riku was watching Sora.

Sora readies to attack Riku.

He lift his keyblade and ...

End of Chapter One

Can anyone help Riku? Is Riku going to die?

Find out on the next chapter.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 rescued

Betrayal

Chapter 2

Rescued

He was losing consciousness. He was losing a lot of blood from his wounds. Riku closed his eyes as he waited for the keyblade to stab him.

Nothing happened, he didn't felt the keyblade stabbing him. Riku opened his eyes. Sora wasn't there, neither was Ansem.

Suddenly, a white light appeared.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright"said a man in a black coat who was next to Riku. His hood was up.

Riku felt relieved, but his whole body aches. Soon he was unconscious.

"How long as he been unconscious?"Said a tough voice.

"About two days"said a squeaky voice.

"Is he dead?"asked a girl's voice.

"I hope not, but he is breathing"said the squeaky voice.

"I hope he's okay"said a nice gentle voice.

"He's waking up!"said a voice.

Riku slowly open his eyes. He starred at a ceiling. He was laying down on a bed.

"Where am I?"Said Riku.

A baby blue blanket was over Riku. Riku looked around the room.

The room was red and it had a Japanese theme.

Riku saw four people in the room.

One of the people was a young lady. She had long brown hair, it was in a pony tail. She had green eyes. She was dress in a long pink dress and brown boots. She was sitting down on a chair next to Riku's bed, smiling at Riku.

Then there was a young man. He had long spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was dress in a black jacket and pants. He had a serious expression on his face. He was leaning on the door.

The other person was a teenage girl with black short hair and brown eyes. She was dress in yellow shorts and a short green shirt. She was also smiling at Riku. She was sitting down next to the brunette.

Then finally the last person. He was short, by that I mean really short.

He was wearing a black robe, his hood was up. He was standing on the other side of Riku's bed.

Riku try to get out of bed, but he soon stop when he felt a huge pain in his stomach.

"Please don't get out of bed, your hurt badly"said the girl brunette.

Riku nodded and took off the blanket over him. He was shirtless.

He quickly cover himself with the blanket. He felt embarrassed.

The girls chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed"said the girl brunette.

Riku took off the blanket over him. He looked at his stomach, there was a bandage around his chest. Riku then looked at the people around him.

"Who are you?"asked Riku.

"Oh I'm sorry, well I'm Aerith, this is Leon, and this is Yuffie"said the girl brunette.

"Hey"Said the young man.

"Hiya!"said the black hair girl.

"Hi I'm Riku"said Riku.

"Were friends of Sora"Said Yuffie.

"I'm also his friend"said Riku.

Riku then looked at the short person.

"Who are you?"asked Riku.

The short person took off his hood. It revealed a mouse.

"King Mickey?"asked Riku.

"Yes Riku it is I"said the mouse.

Riku then huge the mouse then let go of him.

"So where am I?"Asked Riku.

"Your in a hotel in Traverse Town"Said Mickey.

"So why am I here? The last thing I remember is..." Riku then thought about what happened in Kingdom Hearts.

"Riku"said Mickey.

"Huh? Oh I remember was a bright light"said Riku, "but what happened to Sora? He and Ansem just disappeared".

"well I saved you"Said Mickey, "well I heard Sora was fighting Ansem, so I thought I would check on him. But when I was there, I saw Sora and he was trying to kill. Luckily, I was there and I saved you".

"thanks"said Riku.

"So what happened to Sora? Why was he trying to kill you?"asked Leon.

For the next few minutes, Riku explain everything to Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, and Mickey.

"So Sora is being controlled by Ansem?"asked Aerith.

Riku nodded.

There was a long silence between them.

"Your Majesty"said Aerith.

"You could call me Mickey"Said Mickey.

"Well, is there a way for Ansem can't take over Sora?"said Aerith.

"Well I don't know, but I wish I knew. Hmm.. Maybe my teacher knows"said Mickey.

"You have a teacher?"Asked Riku.

"Yes he taught me everything"Said Mickey.

"Where does he lives?"asked Yuffie.

"In a tower"said Mickey.

"Then let's go"said Riku. He tried to get off his bed but then stop when he felt a pain in his stomach.

"Oh no! Your not getting out of bed until you feel better"Said Aerith.

"You sound like my mom"said Riku.

"She's right Riku, you can't go. Anyways it be better if I go alone"Said Mickey.

Riku nodded and get back on his bed.

"I'll be back. Riku get well. Aerith, Leon, Yuffie take care of him"said Mickey while opening the door.

"Bye"said everyone.

Mickey left the room and close the door behind him.

"Well I have to go train"said Leon while opening the door.

"Yeah I have to go check on Cid"said Yuffie.

Leon and Yuffie left the rooim.

Riku smiled at Aerith, she smiled back.

"Well you need to rest"said Aerith while getting up and head to the door. She opened the door, she was about to leave until she turn around and looked at Riku.

Riku was sitting down on top of his friend, quietly, looking at the wall.

"Don't worry Riku"said Aerith.

Riku stop looking at the wall and looked at Aerith.

"Well find a way to get Sora back. He's still our friend, we won't give up"said Aerith.

"Thanks"said Riku.

Aerith left the room. Riku lay down on his bed and slowly went to sleep.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Reunion

Betrayal

Chapter 3

Bad Reunion

The next day

Riku woke up. He was staring at the ceiling. He got off of his bed and put on his shirt and shoes.

When he was done, he open the door that led to outside and left the room. He head toward the first district.

In the first district, There were only a few people outside, they were shopping at the shops around the district. Riku saw a shop. On top of the shop there was a sign: Accessory Shop. Riku stare at it then enter the shop.

Inside, he saw Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, and a blonde hair man.

"Hey sleepy head!"said Yuffie.

"Hi everyone"said Riku.

"Riku, this is Cid, he's also a friend of Sora's"said Aerith, "Cid runs this shop and he is also a gummi ship expert".

"Hi Cid"said Riku.

"Hey kid"said Cid.

"I'm not a kid, old man"Said Riku.

"That's what Sora said when I first met him"said Cid, "it seem it was like yesterday".

Riku then felt sad when he heard Sora's name.

"So how's your chest?"asked Leon.

"It's okay, it only hurts a little"said Riku, "any news from the king?".

"not yet"said Yuffie.

"Well I'm going to take a walk around town"said Riku, "so I see you guys later".

"bye"said Everyone.

Riku left the shop and walked back to the second district.

He was walking down a street in the second district. His hands were in his pockets. He kept on thinking about what happen to his friend in Kingdom Hearts.

Riku came up to a white wooden door. On top of it, there was a sign. It said "third district". He opens the door and went inside. He looked around, no one was there.

"Is this place a ghost town or something?"thought Riku.

Riku stood there looking at the third district. He remembered this place. This was the place where he and Sora first met when their island got destroyed. He also met Donald and Goofy, but he wasn't happy to meet the funny looking creatures. This was also the place where he sided with Maleficent.

Riku walked down the stairs. He saw a gold monument of two dogs. He walked up to it.

While looking at the monument, Riku felt a huge pain in his heart.

"Agh"

"I knew I'll find you here"said a voice.

Riku turned around, he saw no one. He then looked up, he saw Sora sitting down on the edge of a balcony. He was smiling at Riku. His feet were swinging back and fourth. His eyes were red, his clothes were different. He was wearing, the same outfit Riku was wearing when Ansem controlled him.

Sora stand up and jumped.

"I remember this place, good times, good times"said Sora while landing on his feet.

"What do you want?"said Riku.

"I just want to play with you"said Sora, "you can play with my new toy".

Sora snapped his fingers, he kept on smiling at Riku.

Riku looked around, he saw nothing except for his evil friend.

THUD!

A huge, fearsome, purple beast like heartless fell from the sky. The beast had four yellow glowing eyes. It had three horns on it's back. It also had a long tail. On his stomach, there was the heartless symbol.

(The heartless looks like Behemoth, a heartless in kh, but this one is bigger).

The beast starred at Riku as if hypnotizing him.

"Well I have to go, I have a lot of things to do"Said Sora while summoning a portal.

"Play nicely"said Sora while entering the portal.

The portal disappeared.

Riku stare at the heartless and summoned his keyblade.

Back to the Accessory Shop

"whoa! What happened!"said Cid.

The whole place was shaking.

"I think it was coming from the third district"said Yuffie.

"Wasn't Riku heading toward the third district?"asked Leon.

"Come on let's go find him"said Aerith.

They left the shop and looked for Riku.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Defeat

Betrayal

Chapter 4

Defeat

The huge purple heartless roared, making everything shake. Riku ran toward it and hit the heartless on the head. The heartless's tail, then grabbed Riku. It tightly squeezed him and then threw Riku into the stone wall. Riku's keyblade slipped out of his hands and landed behind the heartless.

"Argh"moaned Riku, while getting up from the floor.

"Great now my chest hurts more, damn you!"he yelled. Riku got up and stare at the heartless. Then he looked at his keyblade, then back up to the heartless.

"I got to get my keyblade, but how?"he thought.

Suddenly he had an idea. Riku took one step forward, the heartless growled. He took a step back and smiled. He started to run toward the heartless. The heartless run toward Riku, it was about to hit Riku with his head. But then, when Riku was a inch away from the heartless's attack, Riku jumped on it's back.

The beast tried to knock Riku from it's back by using it's tail. Riku dodged the tail and kept on running on it's back.

Riku jumped off from the heartless and landed next to his keyblade. The heartless turned around. Riku ran toward it, jumped on it's back, and stabbed the heartless on it's back.

The heartless roared in pain.

"Yes! That's what you get"said Riku.

Then the heartless's tail grabbed Riku again.

"Let go of me!"yelled Riku.

The tail squeezed Riku tightly. Riku's body was in pain. Riku struggled to be free, but it was no use. His right hand was free (he was holding his keyblade in his right hand). Riku then slash the tail. The heartless again roared in pain, Riku landed on his knees. Then the heartless scratch Riku's right arm with it's sharp razor claws.

"Shit! I need to finish this, before it kills me"thought Riku. His right arm was bleeding. Suddenly, he had another idea. He hold his keyblade tightly, he felt weak.

Riku ran toward the beast and stabbed it on it's heart. This made the beast roared in pain. Then it fell on the ground. It was dead.

The heartless slowly disappeared. A white heart came out of the beast and it floated toward the sky. Riku smiled, he was breathing heavily. He defeated the heartless.

"I'm glad I didn't died"he thought.

Suddenly, five dark portals appeared on the floor.

"Great now what?"he said.

Five neo shadows came out of the portals.

"Now I have to fight these, what next?"he thought.

The neo shadows ran toward Riku and attack him.

Riku blocked the attacks.

"They're quick"he thought, "but not quick enough".

Riku slash two neo shadows, the two neo shadows disappeared.

The other neo shadows attacked Riku.

"Agh!"yelled Riku. He was now on the floor, his whole body was in great pain. He felt weak, he couldn't get up.

The neo shadows walked up to him. Riku raise his keyblade, but then let go of it. The neo shadows was about to attack Riku, but then the heartless disappeared.

"Huh?"Riku said. He looked up, he saw Leon holding his gun blade.

Riku smiled at Leon, then fell unconscious.

Leon ran up to him, he grabbed Riku and shoked him.

"Riku! Riku! Wake up!"Leon said.

Leon grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed some buttons.

"Aerith, I found him, but he's hurt"said Leon, "I'll bring him to the hotel".

Leon hanged up. He picked Riku up and walked toward the hotel.

At the hotel,

"what happened to him?"asked Aerith while bandaging Riku's right arm.

"I don't know, but I think someone or something attacked him"said Leon.

Aerith was done bandaging Riku.

"I hope he's okay"said Aerith.

"Aerith, do you think Sora did this?"asked Leon.

Aerith looked at Leon.

"I think Sora did this, but I wonder why"she said, "Well come on let's go, Riku needs to rest".

Both of them left the room.

End Of Chapter 4 PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 training with leon

Betrayal

Chapter 5

Training with Leon

"Huh? Where am I?"asked Riku. He just woken up, his face was face down on the floor. Riku tried to get up, he realized his arm was hurt. He looked around. He remembered this place. He hated this place. He promised that he wouldn't come back here.

Riku was in darkness. Pure darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?"he yelled out.

Silence.

"We've always been rivals haven't we?"

"Who's there?"Riku asked. He turn around. No one was there except for him and the darkness around him.

"You've always pushed me as I've pushed you"

"Show yourself!"Riku yelled.

"Hello Riku, I see that your alive"said a voice behind him.

Riku turned around. It was his spiky haired friend.

"Sora..."Riku said, "why am I here?".

"What? You don't like the darkness anymore?"Sora asked.

"I never liked the darkness"yelled Riku.

"But Riku, don't you remembered? You were once in the darkness. You betrayed everyone for the darkness. You even betrayed me and Kairi. You almost destroyed everyone"said Sora.

"Lies!"yelled Riku.

"I guess your right, why would you want the power of darkness?"said Sora, "your pathetic and weak".

"Sora, why are you talking like that? I'm your friend, all your friends want to help you"said Riku, "me, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, even King Mickey".

"They are not my friends! I don't need them! I have the power to control the darkness"yelled Sora, "The Heartless obey me now, why would I want you as a friend? The only friend I have is my master Ansem".

"Ansem is just using you"said Riku, "Sora don't be stupid! I want to help you".

"why would I want your help?"Sora said, "as I already told you I don't need friends".

Sora walked away.

"Sora!"yelled Riku.

A bright light appeared. Riku close his eyes, the light was too bright. When Riku opened his eyes, he was staring at a ceiling. He was no longer in darkness. Riku sit up, he realized he was in the hotel room, sitting on his bed. A blanket was over him.

"You gave us quite a scare"

Riku looked around the room, he saw Aerith coming in the room.

"How long was I asleep?"he asked.

"About six hours"said Aerith, "when Leon found you, you were badly hurt. Good thing he found you".

Riku took off the blanket over him. He felt a pain in his arm, he looked at his arm. His arm was bandaged.

"Your okay right now, but you arm is hurt, it should heal by tomorrow"she said.

"Riku..."

"Yes Aerith?"he asked.

"When you were sleeping you were yelling out Sora's name. Are you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare"he said.

"I see"she said.

"Aerith, do you know where Leon is? I want to thank him"Riku said.

"He should be in the secret waterway. It's in the alley."she said.

"Thanks"Riku said. He got out of bed and went outside. He walked to the alley.

"Is this the place" Riku thought. He was standing in front of the waterway. He walked inside.

It was dark, damp, and wet. There was water beneath his legs. He could see a light at the end of the waterway. He reach toward the light. He stepped on land, the cavern was green. There was one latern that was lighting the whole waterway. He could hear drops falling into the water. He saw Leon swinging his sword around.

Leon stop practicing and looked at Riku.

"You okay?"he asked.

"Yeah"Riku replied, "thanks for saving me back there".

Leon nodded.

"So you practice here?"Riku asked.

"Yes everyday"replied Leon, "Riku did Sora fought you in the third district?".

"Kind of, I mean he summoned a huge heartless to fight me"said Riku, "I defeated the heartless, then these neo shadows attacked me".

"I also had this strange dream"said Riku.

Riku told Leon about his dream about Sora.

"Riku, you need to prepare yourself. What if Sora fought you again and no one would be there to help you? Come on I'll train you"said Leon.

Riku nodded. He summoned his keyblade.

Leon quickly lauch a fire ball at Riku. Riku quickly blocked the attack.

"Good Riku, remember you need to be fast and a quick thinker"said Leon.

Leon swing his sword at Riku. Riku did a black flip. Riku then hit Leon a couple of time. Riku and Leon fought each other for about two hours.

"Okay this is enough for today"said Leon.

Riku was breathing heavily.

"You did great"said Leon.

Riku smiled.

"Let's continue this tomorrow"said Leon.

They set aside their weapons against the wall.

"Here you must be thirsty"said Leon, he offered a glass of water to Riku. Riku took the glass of water and drank it.

"So when do you think Mickey will come?"asked Riku.

"Oh I almost forgot, Mickey called. He said he'll be here in two days, he said he had to do business at Disney Castle"said Leon.

"Come on let's go to the shop"he said.

Riku and Leon grabbed their weapons and headed outside.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 fighting side by side

Betrayal

Chapter 6

Fighting Side by Side

Leon and Riku was walking down the alley.

Leon looked at Riku. His hands were in his pockets, he was staring at the floor. He seem he had something in his mind.

"Riku"Leon said.

Riku kept on looking at the floor.

"Riku"he said again.

Riku looked at Leon.

"Hmm.. Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?"Riku asked.

"I know what you thinking about"said Leon.

Leon and Riku stopped walking, they were in front of the door that led to the second district. Riku stare at Leon.

"Look, Riku"Leon said, "We'll find a way to save Sora".

Riku continue to look at Leon.

"No matter what"said Leon.

Riku smiled at him. "Come on let's go to the shop"he said.

Leon opened the door, both of them entered.

They were now in the second district. They walked through the center of the district. Riku stop in front of the monument, he looked at it.

"This is where the keyhole was"said Leon, "Sora sealed it".

The bell on top of the gizmo shop, ringed. It ringed three times.

"Riku! Look out!"Leon yelled.

"Huh?"Riku said.

Leon shoved Riku, both of them fell to the ground.

"Why you did that for?"Riku asked, while getting up.

Leon stand up.

"Because of that"

Riku turned around.

There was a huge heartless (similar to the purple heartless he fought). On top of the heartless, there stood Sora.

"Hello Riku, Leon long time no see"said Sora.

"What do you want!"yelled Riku.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just here to see you die"said Sora. He jumped off the heartless. He landed in front of Riku and Leon.

"I see you two are hanging out"said Sora, "too bad Leon, I guess you have to die too".

"Sora, why are you doing this!"Leon yelled, "We're friends. Your not evil".

"We're not friends! We were never friends!"Sora yelled.

"We'll now you two must die. Nice chatting with you".

Sora summoned a portal and went inside.

Riku and Leon stare at the heartless. They summoned their weapons.

"You ready?"Leon asked.

"I'm always ready"said Riku.

Riku and Leon charged at the heartless. The heartless jumped and landed behind them. Riku and Leon turned around and start fighting the monster.

On top of the gizmo shop, Sora was sitting on the edge of the shop. His legs were swinging back and fourth. He was looking at Riku and Leon fight.

"So how's everything?"

"Fine"said Sora, "Ansem, can I ask you something?".

"Of course, my boy"said Ansem.

"Well when I'm around Riku"said Sora, "I have these feelings that me and Riku are friends or something".

"well it's nothing"said Ansem, "remember that everything must according to plan".

"yeah but why can't I kill Riku already?"Sora asked.

"Patience Sora"said Ansem, "I have to test Riku, whether he's strong or not".

Ansem summoned a portal and went inside.

"Well I better go down there"said Sora. He jumped off the building.

Riku and Leon had defeated the heartless. They had a few bruises, their clothes was slightly torned.

"You okay?"Leon asked.

"I feel kind of weak though"said Riku.

"You put up a good fight"Leon said.

"You too"said Riku.

"Here drink this"said Leon, he toss something to Riku. Riku caught it.

"It's a potion"said Leon.

Riku drank it.

"I see you two make a good team"said Sora. He was leaning against a wall.

"Why are you trying to kill me!"yelled Riku.

"I'm not trying to kill you, I'm just having some fun"said Sora.

"What is Ansem planning!"said Leon.

"Like I would ever tell you two"said Sora.

"Sora, I know you could hear me but you need to fight the darkness inside of you"said Riku.

"As I told you before, the Sora you know it's dead"said Sora.

"Now I must go do some business"

He summoned a portal.

"Till next time"said Sora. He went inside the portal.

"Come on let's go to the shop"Said Leon.

Both of them walked away.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 the gang's past

Betrayal

Chapter 7

The Gang's Past

"Riku, wake up" said Aerith as she went inside of Riku's room.

"Your too late, I'm already up" said Riku. Aerith looked at Riku, he was tying one of his shoes on top of his bed.

"Well breakfast is already served in the dining room" she said.

"Thanks" said Riku. He finished tying his shoe and left the room. He walk down the hallway and entered the dining room.

In the dining room, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid were eating breakfast.

"Hey everyone" said Riku as he sat down next to Yuffie.

"Hey" replied everyone. Leon was done eating his breakfast.

"Any news from the King?" asked Riku.

"No not yet" replied Cid. He then took a bite on his toast.

"Oh" said Riku, "Leon, can we train after breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the Waterway" said Leon. He stand up from the table and left the room.

"Well I have to go back to work" said Cid as he finished taking a sip of his orange juice.

He stood up and left the room.

Five minutes later, Riku was done eating his breakfast. Yuffie was waiting for him, right beside him.

"Come on let's go to the Waterway" she said. She and Riku stood up from the table and left the room.

Outside,

"So Yuffie, how did you meet Leon and the others?" asked Riku. Both of them were walking outside in the first district. Yuffie looked at him with a frown on her face.

"I see that something terrible happened" said Riku.

"Well it was a couple of years ago. Leon, Aertih , and I were kids and Cid was a young adult. We lived in a place called Radiant Garden. It was a beautiful place. We were happy and we lived happily. We had a wise leader. In time, Radiant Garden was surrounded by heartless. Our wise leader dedicated him to study the heartless. The name of our beautiful town changed. It new name was Hollow Bashton" said Yuffie.

Riku was depressed. They exited the first district and entered the Alley.

"Well one day, a swarm of heartless took over the town. Everything was in darkness, thanks to Maleficent. The darkness also took over our wise leader. Our leader was Ansem. Thanks to him and Maleficent we lost our home town." She said.

Riku looked down; his hand was in a fist. He was raged with anger.

"Cid had a gummi ship. He took Leon, Aerith, and me out of our once so beautiful town. We settled down here, in Traverse Town. That was the last time I saw Radiant Garden. But thanks to Sora, he saved everyone." She said.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry" said Riku, he was still looking down.

"For what?" ask Yuffie.

"I was helping Maleficent taking over everyone. I almost put everything in darkness, but thanks to Sora, we wouldn't be in darkness" said Riku.

"Riku, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know what you were doing. Anyways Ansem was taking over you. You couldn't do anything" said Yuffie. "It's okay".

Riku looked at Yuffie, she was smiling at him.

"How can you be happy? You lost your home to the darkness and then Ansem tried to take over everything in the universe" said Riku.

"Well, if I didn't leave my home I wouldn't have known Leon, Aerith, and Cid. I'm angry that Ansem tried to take over everything, but Sora saved everyone from the darkness. Why shouldn't I be happy?" said Yuffie.

"What about Ansem taking over Sora?" asked Riku

"I know that we'll find a way to get Sora back. So don't worry about it" said Yuffie, "We're here".

They were now in front of the waterway.

"Yuffie, I'll promise to not go back into the darkness. I'll do anything to get Sora back and help everyone" he said.

Yuffie nodded. Riku then summoned his key blade.

"Why did you summoned your key blade?" ask Yuffie.

"I just have a feeling" said Riku, "come on let's go inside".

Both of them went inside the Waterway.

Inside, Leon was waiting for Riku to come. He then heard footsteps. He grabbed his gun blade, which was leaning on the wall. He grabbed it, he was ready to attack. As soon as he saw Riku, he launched a fire ball. Riku quickly block it.

"Quick thinking" said Leon.

"Hey! You could've hit me!" yelled Yuffie.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming" said Leon.

"You better be sorry or I'll attack you with my moves" said Yuffie.

"I'll beat you" said Leon.

"Ha!" yelled Yuffie. Leon chuckled.

"You can fight?" ask Riku.

"Of course, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie" said Yuffie, "if you want I could also help you train?"

"Sure" said Riku., "let me ask you both something".

Leon and Yuffie look at Riku.

"Are you two dating or something?" ask Riku.

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other.

"No!" yelled both of them.

"Well it seems like it because you two always fight a lot" said Riku.

"We are not dating!" yelled both of them.

Riku quickly ran toward Leon, with his key blade in his hand. He charged toward him.

Leon and Yuffie were bust arguing to notice Riku. Riku was about to swing his sword at him. Leon then saw Riku, he grabbed his key blade and block the attack.

Leon looked at Riku with confusion.

"Try to attack your opponent while they are distracted" said Riku. He smiled at Leon.

"No wonder you said that" said Leon, "Riku, your clever".

"Thanks" said Riku.

"But if you say that again, I'll kill you" said Yuffie.

"Stay away from her when she's angry" whispered Leon to Riku.

"Gotcha" whispered Riku.

Yuffie sat down on a step on the white staircase.

"Where do those stairs led to?" ask Riku.

"To Merlin's House" said Yuffie.

"Merlin?" questioned Riku.

"Merlin is a wizard. He helped Mickey with his journeys and he also helped Sora with his magic. If you want we could visit him?" said Leon.

"Sure, but what about our training?" ask Riku.

"We can do that later" said Leon.

"Come on let's go" said Yuffie.

Riku, Leon, and Yuffie walked up the stairs.

End of Chapter 7

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8 Merlin the Wizard

Betrayal

Chapter 8

Merlin the Wizard

hey people! You all thought I wasn't going to update soon huh? Well your wrong! Sorry I didn't update earlier, is because I been busy all this month. Well I'm sorry but I got bad news for all of you. On August (I don't know what day on August) I'm going to Mexico to visit my family over there and I won't be back until September or the last week of August. Sorry! I know you all are going to miss me! If you don't I don't care! I'll try to update more before the month of August, I promise. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Sure, but what about training?" Riku ask..

"We can do that later" Leon response.

"Come on, Let's go" Yuffie said.

Leon, Yuffie, and Riku walk up the white marble stairs. When they reach the top, there was a white marble platform floating in mid air. Riku look at the floating platform with confusion.

"Your suppose to get on it, silly" Yuffie said to Riku.

"Oh" Riku response.

The trio got on the platform, it began to rise up. The platform took the trio to a small, cozy house. The gang got off the platform. The platform began to go down. Riku began to examine the house.

In the center of the room, there was a wooden table and four wooden chairs. On top of the table, there was a tea set. Four cups of tea were already serve around. Model airplanes were hanging from the ceiling. Piles of books were on the floor. There was a chalk board full of writing. There was a display of potions next to a bed, that had long white hairs. There was a desk next to the bed. On the desk, there was a book.

Riku walk over to the desk and examine the book.

On the cover of the book, there was a picture of Sora holding hands with a small yellow bear.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Riku question as he read the title. He place the book down and took one last look of the room.

"This Merlin wizard must be very smart" he said.

"Why thank you, Riku" said a mysterious voice

"who said that?" Riku ask.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduce myself" said the voice again.

POOF!

Suddenly, An old wizard wearing blue appear out of no where, he had long white hair that reaches to the wizard's back. His long white beard almost reaches to his knees.

"Hey Merlin" Leon and Yuffie greeted.

"Hello Everyone" said the wizard. He walk toward Riku. "I been expecting you for a while, Riku. You must be one of Sora's friends" he said.

"Hello" Riku said, " how do you know my name? And you knew that I was coming?".

"I can see the future" Merlin said.

"Everyone please sit down" Merlin said.

Everyone sat down on one of the chairs that was around the table.

"Merlin, tell me what's the deal with that book over there on the desk?" Riku ask, "why is there a picture of Sora on the cover?".

"well A few years ago, I found that book in my bag. It was in bad shape. So I ask Cid to repair it.

It took a while but he manage to fix the book. Cid ask Sora to deliver the book to me. And that's when we first met. I told him that I never read the book, but he could check it out if he wants. Sora open the book and was suck in. He stumble across in a new world. It was call "The Hundred Acre Woods". In there, Sora met a small yellow bear by the name of Pooh" Merlin said.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Riku ask.

"Yes" Merlin replied, "Pooh had a problem. His friends were missing. You see the book was repair, but it wasn't complete. It was missing a few pages. On his journey to restore every world, Sora found the pages. He restore the book. Pooh was now reunited with his friends, thank to Sora".

"you know Sora, he always help everyone" Riku said.

"If you want you can check the book out sometime?" Merlin ask.

"Wow thanks!" Riku said.

"Sora had told me all about you" Merlin said.

"Really?" Riku said.

"Yes, he look everywhere for you" Merlin said, "he really care about you and Kairi.

_I thought he would be mad at me for betraying him" Riku thought._

"Oh" Riku said. A frown appear on his face.

"He look everywhere for you and Kairi. When he finally found you, you were siding with Maleficent. Sora was determine to help you from the darkness. He push himself hard to help you. He didn't give up" Merlin said.

"_I feel such an idiot!" Riku thought._

"Good thing, Sora has friends like you" Yuffie said.

Riku look at her.

"Thanks" he replied, he took a sip of his tea. "I heard that you help Sora with his magic skills". He said after drinking his cup of tea.

"Oh yes, he was quite a handful" Merlin said.

"Really?" Yuffie ask.

"Yes" Merlin replied, "I remember when I was teaching Sora the art of blizzard".

"would you mind telling us what happened?" Riku ask.

"On no I won't mind" Merlin said, "well...

FLASHBACK

"Don't give up, Sora. Keep on trying" Merlin said.

"I am, Merlin, I tried casting the blizzard spel for over an hour" Sora said while he stop practicing. "Can't I take a 5 minute break? I'm exhausted"

"You would never learn to cast the spell unless you practice" Merlin said.

"Fine" Sora said, he went back to practicing. He pointed his keyblade to the wall. "Blizzard!"

Nothing happened.

"Donald, why don't you help Sora? He's been practicing for an hour" Goofy said to Donald.

"Fine, whatever" Donald replied. He walk behind of Sora.

"Blizzard!" Sora yell. Still nothing happen. He was pointing his keyblade in every direction.

"Sora" Donald said as he walk up to Sora, "you need to-"

"Blizzard!" Sora yell. His keyblade was pointing at Donald. Ice was coming out of his keyblade. He finally cast the spell, but he accidently froze Donald.

"Oh Shit!" Sora yell.

"Good Job, Sora, but ya' froze Donald" Goofy said.

"Come on, Sora, let's unfroze Donald" Merlin said.

2 Hours Later, Merlin and Sora finally unfroze the frozen duck.

The first thing that Donald do was yell at Sora. The duck started to chase Sora around the room and started to cast fire on Sora.

"Donald! I'm Sorry!" Sora yell while trying to run away from the mad duck.

"This is what you get for freezing me!" Donald yell.

"I said I was sorry!" Sora yell.

End Of Flashback

Everyone was laughing. Soon everyone quiet down.

"So Merlin, have you heard what happen to Sora?" Leon ask.

Riku was depressed again.

"Oh yes, it was terrible" Merlin said. He look at Riku.

"Riku" Merlin said.

Riku look at the old wizard.

"Well find a way to save Sora from the darkness" Merlin said, "we will try our best to help".

Riku was feeling happy. All his new friends are trying to help out his friend. He was glad that Sora had made friends like them.

"Riku, If you want I could teach you some magic spells?" Merlin ask.

"That would be great!" Riku replied.

"Okay, tomorrow I would teach you. Meet me here at 5 O' Clock" Merlin said.

"Thank you, Merlin" Riku said.

"Riku, it's getting late" Leon said, "let's head back into the waterway. We have to train".

"okay" Riku replied, "then I'll see you tomorrow" he said to Merlin.

"I'll be waiting" Merlin said.

"Bye Merlin" Yuffie, Leon, and Riku said.

"Bye" Merlin said.

The trio stood on top of the platform that brought them into Merlin's house.

The platform started to take them back into the water way.

END OF CHAPTER

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 Gummi Ship Expert' Gift

Betrayal

Chapter 9

The Gummi Ship Expert's Gift

"I can't believe Merlin is going to teach me a couple of magic spells" Riku said as he walk down the white marble staircase.

Leon and Yuffie were walking right behind him. When he reach the waterway, Riku quickly summon his Soul Eater. He turn around and face the entrance to the staircase that leads to Merlin's house. An fire ball was coming toward him. Luckily, Riku was in time to block it.

"Nice Try" Riku said.

Then an ninja star was coming straight at him.

Riku also block it.

Leon and Yuffie walk up to Riku.

"Ah man!" Yuffie said, "and we were trying to get you back for what you said earlier".

Riku laugh.

"You ready?" Leon ask as he readies himself to train Riku.

"Remember I'm also going to train you too" Yuffie said as she also readies to train for Riku. She had her ninja stars in her

"Ready" Riku replied.

They began to train.

An hour later of training

They were done training.

"Well that's all for today" Leon said, "Riku, your getting good"

"Really good" Yuffie interrupted.

"Thanks, your good too" Riku said to Yuffie, "you almost got me with one of your ninja stars"

"Yeah, Riku, I think your getting weak" Leon chuckled.

Yuffie punches Leon in the arm.

"Riku, are you sure you need training?" Leon said.

"Remember the last time, I fought with Sora. He almost killed me with his heartless minions, luckily you were there to save me" Riku said, "anyways, I'm getting exercise".

"true" Yuffie interrupted again.

"Okay, let's go to the motel. It's time for lunch" Leon said.

Riku and Leon summon back their weapons. The trio head back to the hotel.

At the Hotel

"Why are you three late?" Aerith ask when Riku, Leon, and Yuffie enter the room. They sat down at the table.

"Sorry" Riku said.

"We went to hangout with Merlin, then we practice" Yuffie said.

"Well Lunch is already served" Aerith said.

"Hey Leon" Riku whispered to Leon (who was sitting next to him)

"yeah" Leon whispered back.

"Aerith remind me of my mom" Riku replied.

"She's like a mom to us too" Leon said, "she take care of us, she tell us what to do".

"oh" Riku said. He look at Aerith.

They started to eat their lunch.

"Leon, Mickey is coming here tomorrow, right?" Riku ask.

"I completely forgot about him. Yes he is" Leon said.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone" Cid said as he enter the room. He sat down next to Yuffie.

"I was busy with a costumer" he said.

"It's okay" Aerith said, "just dig in".

"Cid, how long have you own the shop?" Riku ask.

"Since I came here to this town" Cid said.

"That's a long time" Riku said.

"If you want you can come by the shop and I'll show you around?" Cid ask.

"Thanks" Riku replied.

They went back to eating their lunch.

Minutes later they were done eating. Aerith pick up all the dirty cups and plates and head to the kitchen. The rest of the gang were still sitting down at the table.

"Well, I better go contact the King if he's alright" Leon said as he left the room.

"I better go help Aerith" Yuffie said as she left the room to help Aerith.

"Well I better go back to work" Cid said.

"I'll go with you" Riku said.

They both left the room and head to Cid's shop.

At Cid's Shop

"well here it is" Cid said, "this is my shop".

Riku look around the shop.

"I use to sell accessories, but now I sell gummi parts" Cid said.

Riku came up to the counter. Cid walk up to a shelf and grab a gummi part. He walk up to Riku.

"This here is a gummi part" Cid said. He show it to Riku. Riku took it and examine it.

"Wow!" Riku said. He gave it back to Cid.

Cid walk back to the shelf and put the gummi part back on the shelf. He grab something else. He show it to Riku. Riku took it.

It was covered in a white cloth.

Riku unravel the cloth. A red stone was hidden in it.

"What is it?" Riku ask.

"I don't know. I found it a month ago in the third district" Cid said.

Riku look at the stone. He was amuse to it. Riku gave the stone back to Cid.

"No, you keep it" Cid said.

"Wow! Thanks!" Riku thank. He put the stone in his pocket.

"Why did you give it to me?" he ask.

"I just thought I should give you something. Like Leon he gave you advice and he train you. Yuffie gave you our forgiveness to forgive you for what happen. Aerith gave you a home with us. And Merlin taught you magic" Cid said, "all of us want to help you. You know since what happen to Sora".

"it's okay, Cid, you don't have to give me anything. All I need is your friendship" Riku said, "okay tell me how does a gummi ship works?".

"okay, kid" Cid said, "a gummi ship..."

Back at the hotel

Aerith and Yuffie were washing the dirty dishes.

"Aerith?" Yuffie said.

"Yes, Yuffie?" Aerith ask.

"Do you think we'll find a way to get Sora back?" Yuffie ask.

"Yeah" Aerith replied, "why did you ask?"

"Well I was thinking" Yuffie replied, "what if we don't? What if we lost Sora to the dark side? What would Riku do? He train everyday even though he's really good"

"Yuffie, we'll find a way to get Sora back. The King is looking for a way to get him back and if we don't find a way, we'll just keep on trying" Aerith replied, "I know Riku is pushing himself. He's trying to help Sora. All we have to do is support and take care of Riku".

"yeah, your right" Yuffie said, "well I'm done here. I'm going to Cid's shop"

"be careful" Aerith replied.

Yuffie left the room.

"_I know we''ll find a way. We would never give up. As long as Sora has his light, we would never lose him to the darkness. Like you, Cloud" Aerith thought._

In the Second District

Yuffie was walking down the street. It was dark outside, no one was outside. Yuffie was alone.

She heard some footsteps behind her. She kept on minding her business. Still, she could hear footsteps behind her. She reach for one of her ninja's starts in her pocket.

"Whoever you are! Stop following me!" Yuffie yell as she turn around.

No one was behind her.

"Huh?"

She turn around. A shadow heartless appear in front of her. It was about to slash her with it's claws. Yuffie threw her ninja's star at it. It disappeared.

"I see that your still good, Yuffie" said a familiar voice behind her.

Yuffie turn around.

"Sora?" she said.

At Cid's Shop

"Thanks, Cid for everything!" Riku said as he head to the door.

"See you later, Kid" Cid said.

"Don't call me a kid!" Riku yell as he left the shop.

"Just like Sora" Cid said to himself.

With Riku

Riku had just enter the Second District.

"Yuffie!" Riku yell.

Yuffie was unconscious on the floor. She has bruises all over her, her arm was bleeding, her clothes were almost torn. Her ninja stars were scattered on the floor.

Riku run over to Yuffie. He kneel down to her.

"Yuffie!" Riku yell, "who did this to you!"

He grab Yuffie and shook her.

Yuffie open her eyes.

"It was..." she said.

"Tell me who did this!" Riku yell.

"It was.." Yuffie then fell into unconsciousness.

"It was me" said a familiar voice.

Riku look who said that.

"Sora?" he said.

"In the flesh" Sora replied. He was leaning against the wall.

Riku put Yuffie gently on the floor. He stood up.

"You did this!" Riku yell.

Sora just smile at him.

"Why did you do this!" Riku yell again, "Yuffie is your friend. Why did you do this to her!"

"She's not my friend" Sora replied, "what a pathetic girl"

"You monster!' Riku yell, "Sora would never do this to anyone especially not his friends!"

"I told you before the Sora that you knew is dead" Sora said, "I don't have any friends".

"then why did you did this to her?" Riku yell.

Sora still kept on smiling.

"Answer me! You jerk!" Riku yell.

"Did I make you mad, Riku?" Sora said.

Riku summon his keyblade. He charge at Sora. Sora haven't move, he kept on standing there.

Riku still charge at Sora, but Sora disappears.

Riku stop charging.

"Too slow!" Sora said from behind.

Riku look at him.

"I don't have time for games right now" Sora said.

He summons a portal.

"Bye, Riku" Sora said as he enters the portal.

Riku try to charge at the portal, but it disappears.

"That monster!" Riku yell. He summon back his weapon. He walk toward Yuffie, she was still unconscious. He grab her and carried her to the hotel.

End of Chapter 9

please review!

Hey People! I know what you are thinking. Hurray she updated! Well I'm glad I updated! Okay I found out that on July 30 I'm leaving to Mexico. That's what like a week from now. Well I have a little time to update before I leave. Well Review please! Pretty please!


	10. Chapter 10 101 Acre Woods

Betrayal

Chapter 10

101 Acre Woods

"Aerith!" Riku yell. He barge into the hotel, he was still carrying the unconscious Yuffie.

"Aerith! Leon!" he yell, "anyone! Help!"

"What's wrong, Riku?" Aerith said as she came into the room. She saw Yuffie, hurt, in Riku's arm.

"What happen!" Aerith yell, "she's hurt! Put her in my room!".

Riku carried Yuffie to Aerith's room. He gently put Yuffie on Aerith's bed. Aerith took out a first aid kit and heal Yuffie's wounds. She bandage her bleeding arm.

Riku just stood there looking at Aerith treating Yuffie's wounds.

"_All this is all my fault. I should have never left Yuffie alone If I was there with her, none of this would have happen. Why Sora? Why do you have to do this? Yuffie's your friend"_

A tear ran down on his cheek.

"_Yuffie, I promise that I would train myself hard and protect you and everyone else. Even though Sora is still my friend. I can't let him hurt innocent people especially not even his friends"_

"Riku" Aerith said gently. She was done helping Yuffie.

Riku snap out of it and look straight at her.

"We should leave the room. She need to rest" Aerith said.

They left the room, leaving Yuffie alone in the room, sleeping.

"I better go find Leon and tell him what happen" Aerith said. She left.

Riku went to his room. He lay down on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He was remembering the dream he had the other day.

"_What is Ansem trying to plan? What is he trying to do with Kairi? Well whatever it is, I need to stop it"_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Riku said.

The door open, it was Leon and Aerith.

"Riku, tell me what happen to Yuffie!" Leon yell, "who hurt Yuffie!"

"Sora" Riku whispered.

"What?" Aerith said.

"Sora" Riku said, "Sora did this to Yuffie"

Leon and Aerith look at each other. Then at Riku.

"I don't know why, but all I know is that Ansem is planning something big" Riku said, "and I need to stop him before he makes Sora hurt innocent people or worse".

Leon and Aerith still kept on staring at Riku.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go get some fresh air" Riku said. He got out of bed and went outside.

Leon was about to go with Riku, but Aerith tap him on the shoulder. Leon look at her.

"He needs some alone time right now, he's been through some bad things lately" Aerith said, "but we need to protect him. Go talk to him".

Leon look at her, then smile at her.

At the Second District

Riku was in the center of the district, sitting down on a bench, thinking about what happen.

_Flashback_

"_I told you, the Sora that you know is dead" Sora said, "I don't have friends"_

"_then why did you do this to her?" Riku said._

"_Answer me! You jerk!" he yell_.

"_Did I make you mad, Riku?" Sora said._

"Riku, are you mad?" said a voice.

Riku snap out of his flashback. He look up. It was Leon. He sat down next to Riku.

"No, I'm not mad" Riku replied.

"You seem like it" Leon said, "look I know what your going through"

Riku look at him.

"But don't be sad" Leon said, "Yuffie is going to be okay and we will get Sora back"

"I know, but still" Riku replied.

"Sora is still your friend. He still our friend. That's why He needs you to help him and everyone." Leon said.

Riku stare back at the floor.

"Thanks, Leon" Riku said. He look back at Leon.

"No probelm" Leon said, "you want to go back to the hotel?"

Riku nodded. "I'm going to stay here for a little while. I need to think".

"Okay, but if your in trouble" Leon said, "Give me a call" He stood up from the bench.

"But I don't have a cell-"

Leon threw something at Riku. Riku caught it. It was a cell phone.

"Thanks, Le-" Riku said, but Leon was gone.

Riku put his new cell phone in his pocket. He took out the stone that Cid had given him.

"_I wonder if this stone do something. I better go ask Merlin, he knows all kind of stuff"_

He put the stone back into his pocket and head toward Merlin's house.

Moments Later, he arrive in front of the house. He went inside. He saw Merlin talking to an old woman wearing blue, she had white hair, and was about the size of Riku.

"Hey Merlin" Riku greeted.

"Hello Riku," Merlin said, "Riku, this is the Fairy Godmother" he said pointing to the old woman.

"Hey" Riku greeted.

"Nice to meet you" the fairy godmother said, "I heard all about you"

"Riku, why are you here?" Merlin ask, "we start training tomorrow"

"I was just wondering if you know anything about this stone Cid gave me?" Riku said. He took out the stone and show it to Merlin.

"That's a summoning stone, Dear" Fairy Godmother said.

"A what?" Riku ask.

"A summoning stone, that stone contains a creature's heart" she replied.

Merlin left them and head toward his desk.

"Why did it become a stone?" Riku ask.

"You see when this creature's world was thrown into darkness. This creature was turn into a stone because it's heart was pure" Fairy Godmother said.

"Do you think this creature would come out of the stone?" Riku ask.

"Of course" F.G. said, "let me see the stone please"

Riku hand the stone over to Fairy Godmother. She took it. She wave her hand and in her hand appear a wand. She wave her wand and said "Bibbity! Bobbity! Boo!"

A white light appear.

"Here you go" F.G. said. She gave the stone back to Riku. He took it.

"What did you do?" Riku ask as he examine the stone.

"You can now summon the creature out of it's stone, but it would come out for a little while" F.G. said, "summon it when you need help"

"Thanks" Riku said. He put the stone in his pocket.

"When you find another stone, tell me" she said.

"Riku" Merlin said as he approach to Riku.

"Yes Merlin?" Riku said.

"Would you like to visit Pooh?" Merlin ask.

"If you insist, then I'll go visit him" Riku said, "but how do I visit his world?"

"Just go over to where the book is" Merlin said.

Riku did what he was told. He went where the pooh' book was.

"What else?" Riku ask.

"Just open the book and you'll be into Pooh's world" Merlin said.

Riku stare at the book, then back at Merlin, he was smiling at him. He stare back at the book.

"Here goes nothing" Riku said.

He open the book. A bright light appear. Riku close his eyes from the light. It seem he was falling.

Thud!

Riku open his eyes. He found himself lying down on the dirt ground. He was looking up at the sunny, blue sky.

"_Where am I? Is this Pooh's world?"_

Riku stood up and look around the place. He was in front of a tree/house. There was a sign that said "Mr. Sanders" on top of the door. Pots of honey around the house. And a camp fire, in front of the fire, there was a small yellow bear sitting on a log.

Riku walk up to the bear.

"So this Is the 101 Acre Woods?" Riku said.

"Yes it is" the bear said.

"Oh Hello" Riku greeted.

"Hello" the bear said.

"What are you doing?" Riku ask.

"Trying to think" the bear replied.

"Oh" Riku said.

The bear look up at Riku.

"I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you may call me Pooh for short" the bear said.

"I'm Riku" Riku said, "I'm a friend Of Sora's"

"Nice to meet you" Pooh said, "You know Sora? I'm his friend too"

Riku sat down next to Pooh.

"No kid', so how did you and Sora become friends?" Riku ask.

"Well...

Real World

Leon came into Merlin's house.

"Merlin, have you seen Riku? I can't find him anywhere" Leon said.

"Oh he's in the book" Merlin replied.

"How long have he been there?" Leon ask.

"About 10 minutes" Merlin said.

"Then I'll be back in an hour then, bye Merlin" Leon said. He left the house.

101 Acre Woods

Riku and Pooh were talking.

"Riku, you have to meet everyone" Pooh said.

"Okay, where are they?" Riku ask.

"They must be at the pooh's spot" Pooh replied.

"Pooh's spot?" Riku said.

"We all hang out there" Pooh said, "come on let's go"

Pooh and Riku stood up and head toward Pooh's spot.

TBC

End of Chapter 10

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11 New Friends

Betrayal

Chapter 11

New Friends

Riku and Pooh had arrive at the bouncing spot. Riku look around. There was trees all around, a huge honey pot in the center, stumps around the huge pot, and a see saw. On the see saw, there was a tiger and a small kangaroo. They were bouncing. The tiger and the kangaroo saw Riku, they stop bouncing. The tiger pounce on Riku, causing him and Riku roll until they hit a stump. The tiger was on top of Riku.

"Hey there" the toger said, Name's Tigger. T-I-Double- guh-RR. That spells Tigger! What's your name?"

"Hey I'm Riku, R-I-K-U. That spells Riku" Riku laugh, "nice to meet you"

The kangaroo bounce to where Tigger and Riku are. Tigger got off of Riku. Riku stood up.

"Hey there, I'm Roo" the kangaroo said.

"I'm Riku" Riku said.

"Hello there, Tigger and Roo" Pooh said as he walk over to the trio.

"Hey Pooh" Tigger and Roo said.

"Riku is a friend of Sora" Pooh said.

"Really!" Tigger said.

Riku nodded.

"So how's Sora?" Roo ask.

"I'm looking for him. I hope I find him soon" Riku replied.

Suddenly an owl flew down to them.

"Hello Owl" Pooh said.

"Why hello Pooh" Owl said, "who might this young fellow be?"

"This here is Riku" Tigger said.

He's a friend of Sora.

"Do tell?" Owl said.

Suddenly they heard a growl. All of them stare at Pooh.

"I guess my tummy's rumbling. Time to eat hunny" Pooh said, "Riku, would you mind staying here while I go get some hunny?"

"Not at all, Pooh, I'll hang out with Tigger and Roo" Riku replied.

"Pooh, I'll go with you" Owl said.

Pooh and Owl head toward the exit.

"So what do you do here?" Riku ask.

"Bounce" Tigger and Roo said.

"Bounce?" Riku questioned.

"We bounce all day" Roo said.

"Cause Bouncing is what Tiggers do best!" Tigger said, "you wanna bounce too, Riku?"

"Sure, why not?" Riku said, "it would be fun"

"Bounce this way" Roo said.

Tigger and Roo bounce over to the see saw. Riku bounce right behind them.

10 minutes later of bouncing.

"For a non-Tigger, your good at bouncing" Tigger said.

"Thanks" Riku replied.

"Look Pooh and Owl are coming!" Roo said.

They look the other way, Pooh and Owl were coming, behind them there was a gloomy donkey, a small pig, a yellow rabbit, and a kangaroo.

"Mama!" Roo yell. He bounce to where the other kangaroo was. He hug her.

"Hello Roo" the kangaroo said.

Riku walk over to them, Tigger bounce.

"Riku, this is Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, and Kanga" Owl said introducing them to Riku.

"Hello" Riku greeted.

"Hello" the animals said.

"I heard that you're a friend of Sora" Rabbit said.

"Yeah" Riku said.

"How's Sora?" Piglet ask.

"I'm looking for him" Riku replied, "hope he's all right"

"Don't worry" Eeyore said.

"You'll find him" Kanga said.

"Mama, Riku is really good at bouncing" Roo said.

Riku blush.

"Especially for a non-Tigger" Tigger said.

Suddenly they heard another growl. Everyone stare at Pooh.

"Hungry again, Pooh?" Riku ask.

"I guess so" Pooh replied.

"Don't worry, Pooh Bear, I brought a pot of honey for you" Piglet said.

"Why thank you, Piglet" Pooh said.

Piget gave the pot to Pooh. Pooh grab it and ate the honey. He place the pot over his head.

Riku laugh.

"Riku, let's go do some more bouncing" Roo said.

"Okay" Riku replied.

Riku, Roo, and Tigger bounce over to the see saw. The rest of the animals sat down under a tree, while Pooh was eating his honey.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 Good Bye

Betrayal

Chapter 12

Good Bye

"Oh! D-De-Dear!" Piglet yell. He was running up to where Riku, Tigger, and Roo were bouncing on the see saw. Riku was in one side, Tigger and Roo in the other.

"What's wrong, Piglet?" Tigger ask.

"It's Pooh!" Piglet yell.

"What happen to Pooh?" Riku ask. He stop bouncing causing Tigger and Roo bounce really high.

"Wo!-ho!-ho!-ho!" Tigger yell as he bounce.

"Opps" Riku said.

Tigger and Roo bounce when they landed.

"I'm sorry" Riku said.

"It's okay" Roo said.

"That was some good bouncing" Tigger said.

"So what happen to Pooh?" Riku ask again.

"He can't take the hunny pot off. It's stuck on his head" Piglet said.

They head where Pooh was.

"Not again!" Rabbit cried.

"Oh my!" Kanga said.

"Poor Pooh Bear" Eeyore said.

"Oh bother" Pooh said through the pot.

"Hey buddy boy!" Tigger said.

"Hello Tigger" Pooh said

"How are we going to take the pot off of Pooh?" Roo ask.

"Hm...I have an idea" Owl said, "Riku, would you help us?"

"Of course" Riku replied, "anything to help out my new friends"

"Okay Pooh hold still, don't go any where" Owl said.

"Where would I go?" Pooh ask.

"Never mind, Pooh, just hold still" Rabbit said.

"Okay Rabbit" Pooh said.

"Riku grab Pooh, everyone else grab the pot" Owl said.

Everyone did what Owl said. Riku grab Pooh and everyone grab the pot except for Piglet and Roo, they were too small.

"Okay everyone when I say pull, we all pull got it?" Owl said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay pull!" Owl yell.

Both sides pull as hard as they can. Suddenly they manage to remove the pot off of Pooh's head. The animals landed on the floor. Owl was holding the pot. Riku and Pooh roll back until they hit the tree. Riku was holding Pooh.

"Hey Pooh" Riku greeted.

"Hello there, Riku" Pooh said.

They smile. Piglet walk up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Piglet ask.

"Yeah" Riku replied.

"Thanks Riku" Pooh said. He got off of Riku.

"If you have not remove the pot off of my head, I wouldn't be able to see where I was going" he said.

Riku laugh.

"No problem" Riku replied.

The rest of the gang walk up to them. Riku stood up and brush himself.

"Yay!" Roo yell.

"We did it" Eeyore moan.

"Hurray for Riku!" Tigger yell.

"We wouldn't have done it without you, Riku" Kanga said.

Riku look up at the sky. The sun was about to set.

"Come on, everyone let's go to the hill" Rabbit said.

Everyone head toward the hill. Riku hold hands with Pooh, Pooh hold hands with Piglet. Kanga was carrying Roo in her pouch. Tigger was bouncing. Rabbit was walking next to Kanga. Owl was above them, flying.

At the Hill

The Gang arrive at the hill. It was night time, billions of stars covered the night sky. The gang sat under the tree, next to the swing set. They look at the stars.

"_This reminds me of home. Me, Sora, and Kairi would always see the stars on the beach. If only I could save Sora. Then we would go back home and relive our old days before all of this happened. Kairi would be so happy to see Sora" Riku thought._

"It's so peaceful here" Riku said.

"I'm glad that we're all here" Piglet said.

"Don't worry, Piglet, we would always be here" Pooh said.

"And if we are separated from each other, we won't be alone" Tigger said.

"We will always be with each other" Rabbit said.

"In our hearts" Owl said.

"I guess someone is sleepy" Kanga said.

Everyone look at her, Roo was already sleeping in her pouch.

"Roo" Kanga said.

Roo quickly woke up, "I wasn't sleeping!"

Everyone laugh. Riku stood up, "Well I'm off'"

"Where are you going, Riku?" Piglet ask.

"I'm going to find Sora" Riku replied.

"I hope you find him" Eeyore said.

"If you do find him tell him we said hi" Rabbit said.

"Bounce on back again" Tigger said.

"We would always be here, Riku" Pooh said.

"Visit us anytime" Owl said.

"Next time we'll play some more" Roo said.

"Bye Riku!" they all said.

"Bye everyone!" Riku said. He left.

Everyone wave good bye to them.

Riku disappear. A bright light appeared. Riku was now in Merlin's house. He look back at the book.

On the cover, there was a picture of Sora holding hands with Pooh and Pooh holding hands with Riku. Riku smiled.

Merlin walk up to Riku.

"So how was it?" Merlin ask.

"It was great!" Riku said.

"Right on time" Leon said as he enter the room, "so how was your trip?"

"I found out that friends will always stay in our hearts. So were not alone" Riku replied, "even if we lose Sora to the darkness, he would always be in our hearts".

"Good" Leon said, "Come on let's go back to the hotel. Aerith is worried".

"well see you later, Merlin" Riku said.

"Uh later" Merlin said.

Riku and Leon laugh. They left the room and head toward the hotel.

End of Chapter 12

I know this chapter seems like the part of kh1 when Sora say good bye to pooh and friends. Imagine Riku with Pooh! That's so cute! Well review!


	13. Chapter 13 Magic Training with Merlin

Betrayal

Chapter 13

Magic Training with Merlin

YAY! I'm back from Mexico YAY! I GLAD THAT IM BACK HOME! I MISS U ALL! LOL! You all know that it's almost time to go back to school. DAMN THE SCHOOLS!

WELL THIS MEANS IM GOING TO BE VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND ALL THAT OTHER JUNK. WHICH ALSO MEANS THAT IM GOING TO HAVE LESS TIME TO UPDATE. BUT I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I'LL UPDATE IF I CAN.

Ok now on with the story!

Leon and Riku had just arrive at the hotel.

"Were Back" Leon called.

"About time" Aerith said as she enter the room. "Dinner was getting cold"

"Aerith, how's Yuffie?" Riku ask.

"She's fine. All she needs is plenty of sleep" Aerith replied.

"That's good to hear" Leon said.

"Come on you two, dinner is already served" Aerith said.

"Aerith, will it be alright if I skip dinner? I'm not hungry" Riku ask.

"Alright then" Aerith said.

"Thanks, I'll be sleeping" Riku said as he left toward his room.

"Night Riku" Aerith said.

"Night" Leon said.

Riku enter his room.

"So did he clear his mind?" Aerith asks Leon.

"Yeah. He went to Merlin's and visit the 101 Acre Woods" Leon replied.

"I hope he's okay" Aerith said, "He's been through a lot lately".

Riku's Room

Riku was sound asleep on his bed.

"Riku"

"uh.."

"Riku...Riku"

"Five more minutes" Riku said in his sleep.

"Riku, wake up sleepy head"

"what?" Riku ask as he open his eyes. He saw Sora standing next to his bed.

"Sora?" he said as he sat up on his bed.

"Protect Kairi" Sora said as he disappears.

"No! Sora! Don't go!" Riku said.

But Sora was gone.

"Dammit!" Riku yell. "What time is it?"

He checks the clock on the wall.

"2 in the morning. I better go back to sleep" he said as he fell asleep.

The Next Day

"Hey everyone" Riku said as he enters the dining room.

"Hey" everyone said. They were already eating breakfast. Riku sat down next to Leon.

"Well today is the big day" Leon said, "Merlin is going to teach you magic and Mickey is coming today".

"Really!" Riku ask.

"Yeup!" Leon said, "He just called. He'll be arriving at 7".

"Hey you guys. What's up?" said a familiar voice.

Everyone look around. There stood Yuffie in front of the door way.

"Yuffie, your okay" Aerith said.

"Of course I am" Yuffie said. She sat next to Riku. Riku was staring at her right arm. Yuffie look at him.

"It's okay, I'm fine" She said.

Riku look at her and smile. Everyone continue eating their breakfast.

After Breakfast, Aerith clean the table and Cid left for work.

"Yuffie, would you like to go with me and Leon to Merlin's ?" Riku ask.

"Sure" Yuffie replied.

Leon, Yuffie, and Riku left and head to Merlin's house.

Merlin's House

"Hey Merlin" the trio greeted.

"Hello everyone" Merlin said, "felling well?" he ask Yuffie.

"Yeah, thanks for asking" Yuffie said.

"Ready for your training, Riku" Merlin ask.

"Ready" Riku replied.

"Alright then, everyone stand on top of the platform"Merlin said.

Everyone stood on top of the platform. Merlin wave his wand and the platform started to rose up. It took them to another room. All of them got off of the platform. Riku walk to the center of the room. Leon and Yuffie stood against the wall.

"Ready?" Merlin ask.

Riku summon his keyblade. "Ready as I'll ever be" he said.

Merlin wave his wand. A floating table appeared in front of Riku.

"Were going to start with Blizzard" Merlin began, "Riku, concentrate on your keyblade. Accumulate the power of your keyblade. Now imagine your enemy freezing".

Riku close his eyes for a second. He open his eyes.

"Blizzard!" he yell.

Bursts of snowflakes shot out of Riku's keyblade and toward the table. He froze the table.

"Not bad" Merlin said, "now this time, lets do it with a moving target". He wave his wand again, this time a closet appeared. It was jumping around. Riku stare at the jumping closet and readies his keyblade.

"Begin" Merlin said.

Riku charge toward the closet.

"Blizzard!" he yell. The closet dodge the spell.

"Damn!" Riku yell.

"Don't worry, Riku, this is only practice" Leon said.

"You can do it" Yuffie yell.

Riku look at his friends and smile at them. He began to chase after the closet, casting blizzard spells at it. The closet kept on dodging his spells.

_Damn you closet!_

The closet ran in front of Leon and Yuffie. Riku was in front of the closet. He readies his keyblade.

"Riku! Don't -"

"Blizzard!" Riku yell.

The closet dodge it. Leon and Yuffie dodge it.The closet ran.

"Sorry!" Riku yell as he chase after the closet.

"Stupid closet!" Riku yell, "Hold still!" he threw his keyblade at the closet. The closet fell down to the ground. Riku walk up to it, he remove the keyblade off of it's back. He pointed his keyblade at the closet.

"Blizzard!" he said. He finally froze the closet.

"I learn something today" Yuffie said to Leon, "Never mess with Riku"

"Well done Riku" Merlin said as he look at the frozen closet.

"Thanks" Riku said.

"Now, next lesson: Fire" Merlin said.

Leon's and Yuffie's eyes widen.

2 hours later

Riku had successfully finish his training. He can now cast blizzard, fire, thunder, cure, gravity, time, and other spells.

"Merlin, thank you so much:" Riku said.

Nerlin nodded.

"You were great!" Yuffie said.

"Thanks" Riku blush.

"Come on, we need to go back to the hotel" Leon said.

"Bye Merlin" they said.

"Thanks a lot" Riku said.

"Bye" Merlin said, "Good luck, Riku"

Leon, Yuffie, and Riku head toward the hotel.

End of chapter


	14. Chapter 14 Pain

Betrayal

Chapter 14

Pain

Aerith was in the living room, reading one of her favorite books. So it was quiet time for Aerith.

"Hey Aerith" Yuffie greeted as she enter the room.

Aerith put her book down. "Hey Yuffie, so how was the magic lessons?" she asked Riku.

"Great. I learned a lot" Riku replied.

"That's good" Aerith said, "Mickey just called, he'll be here in about 15 minutes".

Riku was overjoy.

"I'm heading over to Cid's right now to tell him about the news" Aerith said.

"I wanna come!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I better go with you two" Leon started, "since well you know what happened"

"come on then, let's go" Aerith said.

"Riku come by the shop in 15 minutes ok?" Yuffie ask.

Riku nodded.

"See ya later" Yuffie said as she, Aerith, and Leon left the hotel.

"Later" Riku said.

"_I better go hang out in my room for a while"_

Riku head toward his room.

Riku's Room

_Flash Back_

Riku was up to Ansem. He raise his keyblade and was about to hit Ansem. But then Sora appeared out of no where and blocked the attack. Sora then hit Riku in the stomach, this made Riku let go of his keyblade and fell down to the floor.

Riku looked up to his friend. Sora's blue sapphire was now glowing red.

Sora was glowing a dark aura, Riku could sense the darkness inside of Sora was flowing through his entire body.

It was as seeing a mirror. His friend's heart has been taken over the darkness...just like him.

_End of Flash Back_

Warm tears were rolling down on Riku's soft cheeks.

_What if...What if King Mickey couldn't find a way to save Sora? What if Sora stay like this forever? His heart would be lost in the darkness and it would be all my fault. I tried to save him, but I couldn't. It's my fault that he's like this. _

Riku wipe the tears from his face.

"It was all your fault"said a voice.

Riku quickly stood up from his bed. He looked around. There was nobody there.

"Who's there?" Riku said.

"It was all your fault. You couldn't save me"

"What are you talking about!" Riku yell.

"Thanks to you, I lost my heart to the darkness"

"I tried to save him!" Riku yell.

" You couldn't save me! You don't care about anyone!"

Riku landed on his knees, he was staring at the floor. His eyes were filled with tears. Some were rolling off his cheeks and landing on the floor.

"Lies!" Riku yell.

"You don't care about anyone. All you care is yourself"

"LIES!" Riku yelled.

At The Shop

"I'm going to go get Riku!" Cid said.

"Alright be careful" Aerith said.

Cid left the shop and head toward the hotel to get Riku.

At the Hotel

"Where is that kid?" Cid ask to himself.

Then he heard some yellings.

"LIES!"

"Riku?" Cid questioned.

"Lies! Leave me alone!"

"Riku!" Cid yell. He ran toward Riku's room.

"Please Leave me alone!" Riku yell.

"Now my heart is gone"

"Go away!" Riku yell.

"Riku!" Cid yell as he barge into Riku's room.

He could see Riku kneeling on the floor, his hands were pounding the floor.

"Go away!" Riku yell.

"Riku!" Cid yell. He grabbed Riku and pull him up.

Riku's eyes were different. As if he was in a trance. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Riku yell.

"Riku! Snap out of it!" Cid yell. He smack Riku in the face.

Riku's eyes were back to normal. He stare at Cid for a second, then look down.

Cid let go of Riku.

"Are you okay, kid?" Cid ask.

"Yeah" Riku replied..

"Im sorry about me slapping you" Cid said.

"It's ok. Thanks though" Riku replied.

"Why were you yelling?" Cid ask.

Riku look at him.

"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it" Cid said.

"Ok then" Riku said.

"Come on, let's go to the shop" Cid said, "they're waiting for us"

Riku wipe his tears and left the room.

Cid look around the room, then left. He and Riku head to the hotel.

End of chapter

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE IM REALLY SORRY ITS BECUZ OF SKOOL DAMN THE SKOOL BURN IT TO THE GROUND MUHAHAHAHA!

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15 The King's Arrival

Betrayal

Chapter 15

The King's Arrival

Again sorry folks that I took long 2 update. Damn school and damn homework...well anyways I try 2 update more next time I promise, but I'm also going 2 busy 2...you know with homework, clubs, hanging with friends and all that other crap...yes im in a club, it's the Anime Club and its so cool! We get 2 talk about anime, watch anime, and etc...its so cool! Lol well enough chit chat...oh yea my birthday is coming up! Yay! My birthday is on October 18 ! I'll be turning 14 on the 18.

Ok now on with the story!

"Riku?" Cid said, trying to break the silence between him and the adolescent.

They were in the Second District, walking toward Cid's Shop. They were the only one outside. Everyone had heard that the Heartless were in town.

"Riku?" Cid said again.

Riku was looking straight at the ground. His silver bangs were covering his green crystal eyes. His right cheek was still red from earlier.

"Riku?" the man called again.

"Hm..." Riku look at him, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What were you going to tell me?" he asked.

They stopped in front of the First District door.

"I'm really sorry for what I did earlier to you" Cid said.

Riku look away from him.

"Riku, I'm" Cid began.

"No it's okay" Riku interupted, "thanks though"

Cid was confuse, he slapped a kid in the cheek and he's saying it's 'ok'.

"why were you yelling though?" Cid asked.

Riku stood in silence, he stare blankly at the ground.

"Sora was talking to me in my dream" Riku replied, "It's ok now. Don't worry"

He look at Cid and smiled like how Sora smiled.

"Come on, they're waiting for us" he said. He opened the door and went inside.

Cid followed him in.

"About time" Yuffie said as Riku and Cid entered the shop. She was sitting down on the counter.

Leon was leaning against the wall (as usual) and Aerith was sitting down on the couch.

"Riku, what happened to your cheek?" Aerith asked as she notice Riku's red right cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing" Riku replied, "forget about it. So when's Mickey coming?"

Suddenly, the front door swung open. Mickey was standing in the doorway.

"Just in time" Leon said.

Mickey walk into the room.

"Hey Mick' " Riku greeted.

"How's your chest?" Mickey asked.

"Great! Thanks to Aerith" Riku said.

Aerith blushed.

Mickey smiled, then frown when he notice Yuffie's bandaged arm.

"Yuffie, what happened to you?" he asked, "Riku, what happened to you? You look beaten up?"

Riku frown and look away from him.

"Mickey" Leon said, "We met an old friend".

"Oh, Sora" Mickey said, "tell me what happened when I was gone"

Everyone stood in silence with a frown.

"I'll be outside. I need some air" Riku said and left the room.

"He's been through a hard time" Aerith said.

"So the target here is Riku" Mickey said.

Outside

Riku was outside the shop.

No one was outside, it was very quiet. Suddenly, a portal appeared on the floor in front of Riku.

Riku try to summon his Soul Eater, but then a bright light appeared. In his grasp, there was the keyblade, Kingdom Key.

"What? Why do I have the keyblade?" Riku said to himself.

A Neo Shadow came out of the portal. The portal disappeared.

Riku readies himself and slash the Neo Shadow.

"About time" said a familiar voice.

Riku look around, there was no one is sight. Except there was a brunette leaning against a lamp post, he was looking down at his shoes.

"What do you want, Sora" Riku ask.

"Oh! I see someone has the keyblade now" Sora said, "keep it. Its useless to me"

Riku examined the keyblade, then look at Sora.

Sora lift his head up, his hair was covering his face except for his left eye. His left eye was glowing red.

"What happened, Riku" Sora asked, "Did someone hit you?"

Riku scowled at him.

"Did little Riku get hurt by his so called friends?" Sora said in a babyish tone.

"They are so my friends!" Riku yelled.

"Then why did Cid hit you?" Sora asked, " they are just hanging out with you, because they feel sorry for you. You don't have a home, friends, you have nothing,

Riku look at the brunette.

"No answer?" Sora asked.

"They are so my friends, they care about me as I care about them" Riku said.

Riku look at him for a moment.

"Well gotta go. I have places to go and create havoc all around. Tootles!" Sora said. He summoned a portal and went inside. The portal disappeared.

Riku walk back toward the shop, he had a lot in his mind.

_Is Sora right? Is it true that they are just hanging out with me because they feel sorry for me? What am I saying? Sora is wrong. They do care about me, they're my friends...I think._

End of Chapter!

Sorry, but I gotta end it here folks

I'll update soon!

Review!


	16. Chapter 16 Under The Rain

Betrayal

Chapter 16

Under The Rain

The doors burst open in The Accessory Shop. Riku ran up to his friends.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"Why?" Riku panted.

"Why what? What's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"Why do I have this?" Riku said as he pull out the keyblade.

Everyone stare at it.

"Riku, there's something I need to tell you" Mickey said.

"What is it!" Riku said.

"Riku, when I visited my teacher, he told me that he doesn't know how to make Sora back to normal" Mickey began, "but don't worry he's looking for a way to make him back to normal"

Riku frowned, "then why do I have the keyblade now?"

"Ever since Sora was force to be in the darkness, he had lost his heart, which mean the keyblade has to chose another owner" Micley began, "the keyblade chose you"

Riku stare at the keyblade, "so now im the keybearer?"

"Right" Cid said.

"Also, we heard that Ansem is planing to take over Kingdom Hearts again" Leon said, "but he needs the princesses of heart and find the keyholes".

"Since you're the keybearer, you have to travel many worlds, seal keyholes, and save the princesses of heart, defeat Ansem and stop his plan" Mickey said.

"I have to fight Sora, huh?" Riku said.

"Yes, sorry" Mickey said.

"You have to save everyone from the darkness and heartless" Yuffie said.

"Will you do it?" Leon asked.

"I have to restitute for all the bad things that I have done in the past, even if it means facing my best friend" Riku said, "when do I start my journey?"

"Tomorrow morning" Mickey said, "two of my good men will accompany you on your journey"

"alright, I better go get ready for the adventure" Riku said. He headed toward the door.

"Riku, did Sora come by earlier?" Leon asked.

Riku stop, "Yeah" He left the shop.

"Do you'll think he would really fight with Sora?" Cid asked.

"He's a strong kid with a few weaknesses" Leon said, "he'll do anything to save everyone".

In the Third District, it was dark and raining. Everyone were in their warm cozy homes.

Slash!

Riku had slash a neo shadow. It was the 189th neo shadow he had killed. It has been 2 hours since he left The Accessory Shop. Riku was soaking wet. He was killing heartless, non-stop.

_I have to get stronger. Strong enough to save everyone. Save everyone from the darkness even if it means I have to fight Sora. I have to help them, no matter what._

He was panting and exhausted.

"Don't you think you should take a break?" said a familiar voice.

"Yuffie, I have to get strong" Riku said, he turn to look at her.

She had a yellow umbrella with her.

"But you need a break" Yuffie said.

Riku look at her, she had a worried look on her face.

"Ok I'll take a break" Riku said he sat down next to the lamp post. He place his keyblade next to him.

"Your gonna get a cold, unless you stay out of the rain" Yuffie said, she sat next to him.

"Yuffie" Riku said, "I don't know if I can do this"

"do what?" Yuffie asked.

"Do this keybearer job" Riku said.

"Riku, you can do this" Yuffie said.

"I did some bad things back then" Riku said, "why did the keyblade chose me?"

"Because you have a strong heart, your heart has not given up on the light" Yuffie began, "everyone is counting on you, Mickey, Leon, Aerith, Cid, me , Merlin, and Sora"

"Sora?" Riku said.

"He's still cares about you, remember he talk to you in your dream" Yuffie said, "everyone is counting on you. We all care about you".

Yuffie stood up.

"Yufie" Riku said, "thanks"

she look at him, "come on let's go before you get a cold"

She gave him her hand. Riku grabbed it and stood up. Both of them were holding hands, facing each other.

"Oh sorry" Riku said as he let go of her hand.

He walk toward the stairs that led to the Second District. Yuffie look at him as he left. She blushed.

"Aren't you coming?" Riku asked.

"Oh sorry" Yuffie said, she walk toward him.

Later,

"Where were you two?" Aerith asked as Yuffie and Riku walk inside the motel.

"Why are you soaking wet? Your gonna get a cold" she said.

"Don't worry Aerith" Riku said, "we were just- ACHOO!"

"Someone getting sick" Yuffie said.

"No I'm...I'm-ACHOO!" Riku said.

"Riku" Aerith and Yuffie said. They had their arms cross around thier chest.

"Alright then" Riku said.

The girls giggled.

"Change clothes and go to bed" Aerith said.

Riku was heading to his room, "alright"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes to take your medicine" Aerith said.

"Medicine?" Riku stop, "no medicine"

"Riku, it would make you feel better"Yuffie said.

"No" Riku said.

"Please Riku, you don't wanna get sick for your journey tomorrow" Aerith said.

"I don't" Riku said, "alright then"

He went inside his room.

The girls giggled.

"You like him, don't you?" Aerith said.

"Huh? What?" Yuffie said.

Aerith look at her, "you like Riku"

"No I don't!" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie" Aerith said.

Yuffie sighed, "I do"

Aerith smiled, "I knew it. Your always blushing around him"

"no I don't" Yuffie said, "do I?"

"Yeah you do" Aerith said.

"Please Aerith, don't tell anyone" Yuffie said.

"I promise" Aerith said.

"Thanks" Yuffie said.

End of Chapter

please review


	17. Chapter 17 The Adeventure Begins

Betrayal

Chapter 17

The Adventure Begins

The Next Day, Riku walk inside the dining room.

"Good morning, Riku" Aerith greeted.

Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid were eating breakfast.

"Morning" Riku greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Yuffie asked.

"Great" Riku replied.

"I told you the medicine work" Aerith said.

"Yeah, but it taste disgusting" Riku said.

"But your feeling okay" Yuffie said, "shouldn't you be thanking Aerith?"

"Thanks Aerith" Riku said.

"You welcome" Aerith said.

"Where's Mickey?" Riku asked.

"Mickey went to his teacher's" Leon replied, "his two men we'll be here in about an hour".

"oh" Riku said, "Aerith, what happened to my clothes?"

"Check in your drawer" Aerith replied.

"Ok thanks" Riku said and left.

In his room,

"Whoa" Riku said as he open his drawer, "this is awesome". He look at his clothes.

In The Dining Room, everyone was done eating. Riku came into the room.

"Thanks you, guys" Riku said.

Everyone look at him. Riku was wearing a light grey shirt, a black jacket with a hood, black pants, and black shoes.

"Your welcome" Cid said.

"But you didn't have to do this" Riku said.

"Your clothes were torn" Aerith said, "and it was Yuffie's idea".

"wow! Thanks Yuffie" Riku said.

"Hey, no problem" Yuffie said.

"Come on, Riku" Leon said, "we have to go wait in the First District for Mickey's comrades".

"alright then" Riku said, "well I guess I'll see you guys later"

"be sure to come and visit" Aerith said.

"Don't worry I will" Riku said.

"If you need anything, tell us" Yuffie said.

"Alright" Riku said.

"Bye Riku" Aerith said.

"Later, Kid" Cid said.

"Don't call me Kid" Riku said,

Cid laughed.

"Later Riku" Yuffie said.

"Bye everyone" Riku said, "Oh I forgot something"

Riku walk over to Yuffie and kissed her lips.

"Thank you for everything, Yuffie" Riku said.

"No problem" Yuffie blushed.

"Bye everyone" Riku said.

He and Leon left the room.

In The First District,

Riku and Leon were waiting for Mickey's comrades.

"Do you'll think they'll come?" Riku asked Leon.

"Of course" Leon said.

The front door opened. There was two funny looking creatures, a dog and a duck.

Leon walk toward them, Riku followed.

"Riku, this is Donald and Goofy" Leon said, "they will accompany you on your journey".

"Hey I'm Riku" Riku introduced himself.

"Sora, told us all about you" Goofy said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yes" Donald said, "He told us that you were his best friend"

"It's a shame about what happened" Goofy said.

Riku frowned.

"Don't worry" Goofy said, "I'm sure The King will find a way to make Sora back to normal"

Riku smiled, "let's go and start our adventure".

"alright then" Donald said, "the gummi ship is waiting for us"

"I'll try to come and visit okay?" Riku told Leon.

"If you need anything, you can call me on my cell phone" Leon said.

Riku nodded.

"Riku, be careful, you'll be facing a lot of danger" Leon said.

"I will" Riku said.

He head to the door.

"Riku, before you go" Leon said.

Riku stop and look at Leon.

"Why did you kiss Yuffie?" Leon asked.

Riku laughed, "why you jealous?"

"No" Leon replied.

"Why you wanna know?" Riku asked.

"Just" Leon replied.

"Well you can say that im just saying thanks for everything she done for me" Riku said.

Riku went inside the ship. The doors closed.

"Ah he's leaving already?" said a familiar voice.

"Sora?" Leon asked, he turn.

Sora was sitting down on the stairs.

"But he only got here, I wanted to play with him some more" Sora groaned, "oh well"

He stood up, "Hey Leon, you wanna play?"

Heartless (Shadows, Neo Shadows, and Soliders) appeared in front of Sora.

Leon summon his Gun Blade.

Sora smiled evilly.

End of Chapter.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18 Wonderland

Betrayal

Chapter 18

Wonderland

"Where are we heading?" Riku asked.

"To Wonderland" Goofy replied.

"Wonderland?" Riku said.

"Yeah" Donald said, "we traveled there with Sora last time".

"really?" Riku said.

"Yeup" Goofy said, "we met Alice there"

"Alice?" Riku said, "One of the Princesses of Heart?"

"Yeup" Donald said, "look outside, we're already here".

Riku look outside the window. There was a huge planet in front of them. It was pink, on top there was a castle with a maze and on the bottom there was a small cottage.

"Wow!" Riku said.

Donald landed the ship in the Gummi Garage. The gang exited the ship.

"Come on" Riku said. He headed to the door that led to Wonderland.

"Let's go" he said as he open the door.

"Riku, no!" Donald said.

It was too late, Riku had went inside the room, but he fell down straight to the ground. Donald and Goofy look down, they could see Riku on the floor.

"Watch your step!" Goofy said.

"Thanks for the heads up" Riku said.

Donald lower a rope ladder, he and Goofy begin to climb down. Riku was on his feet. He looked around the place. They were in a room, the floor was pink and brown. The furniture were floating on top of them. The sound of a ticking father clock roared the room.

"Whoa! This is weird" Riku said.

"I'm late! I'm late!"

A white rabbit passed by the gang. He headed to a brown door with multiple doors.

"Hey it's the white rabbit" Goofy said.

"He's in a hurry" Donald said.

"Let's follow him" Riku said.

They followed the White Rabbit into the door. They were now in The Bizzare Room. There was a table in the center of the room. On top, there was two vile that said "Drink Me". There was a clock, a bed, a chimney, a yellow pot, a white flower, and a small door.

"Where did he go?" Riku asked.

"Maybe he went to The Queen's castle" Goofy suggested.

"Where is this castle?" Riku asked.

"Down there" Donald pointed to the small hole in the corner.

"How are we gonna get through there?" Riku asked.

"By drinking those vile" Donald said.

Riku grab one of the vile and examine it.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Hey we've been here before" Donald said.

"Alright then" Riku said and thus he drank it

Riku and the others were getting smaller by the second.

"Whoa!" Riku said, "I'm tiny! Everything look so big!"

"Come on, let's go to the castle already" Donald said.

The gang went inside the hole and head to the castle.

In the castle, they look around. There was a court and a jail. The white rabbit ran to a stand and blew a trumpet.

"Her Royal Majesty!" The Rabbit said, "The Queen Of Hearts!"

"Order in the court!" The Queen said, "Court is now on session!"

"Hey look it's Alice" Goofy said, he pointed to a blonde haired girl in a blue dress.

"Why am I on trial?" Alice asked.

"Silence!" The Queen yelled.

"Not again" Donald said.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Last time, when we were here, Alice was on trial for a crime she didn't commit" Donald said.

"What was the crime?" Riku asked.

"The attempt of stealing The Queen's heart" Donald said.

"But good thing Sora put a stop to this and helped Alice" Goofy said.

"But in the end, Alice was kidnaped.

"That's Sora" Riku said, "helping others. Why is Alice on trial now?"

"Your guilty!" the queen said, "for cheating on our game!"

"I did not cheat!" Alice protested, "you're the one who was cheating!"

"Why would I cheat?" Queen said, "I always win"

"Poor Alice" Goofy said, "someone should help her"

"what do you think, Riku?" Donald said.

Silence.

"Riku?" Donald said, he look around.

"Stop!" Riku said as he run toward the center of the court.

"Oh boy" Donald said, "we have another hero"

"a-hyuck!" Goofy said.

They followed Riku.

"Order in the court!" Queen said, "who are you?"

"Goofy! Donald!" Alice said.

"Name's Riku" Riku said.

"What a cute lad" Queen said.

"Um...ew" Riku said.

"What do you want?!" Queen said.

"Alice is innocent!" Riku said.

"Do you have any proof?" Queen asked.

"No, but let's play a little game" Riku said, "any game?"

"Hm...alright" Queen said.

"If I win, Alice is innocent" Riku said.

"And if I win, all of you are guilty" Queen said.

"What?" Alice, Donald, and Goofy said.

"Hm...deal" Riku agreed.

"What?!" Donald said, "Riku!"

"Alright. The game is croquet" Queen said.

Riku walk over to Alice, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thanks for helping me" Alice said, "I'm Alice"

"No problem, I'm-" Riku began.

"Riku!, what were you thinking?!" Donald said.

"I was trying to help" Riku said, "and if I win, Alice is innocent".

"that would be a problem" Alice said, "the queen always win, no matter what".

"don't worry she won't win" Riku said.

"She cheats" Alice said.

"Don't worry she won't win and neither won't I" Riku said.

They look confuse.

"What do you mean?" Goofy said.

"I have a plan" Riku said.

End of Chapter!

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19 Confused

Betrayal

Chapter 19

Confused

Traverse Town

Leon finish slaying all the heartless, "is this what you got?"

Sora smiled, he was standing in front of an alley. Two yellow eyes appeared in the dark.

"You forgot about my buddy here" Sora said.

A huge heartless came out of the alley, it was a behemoth cross with a dark side. It was black and had a huge heartless sign on his chest. It roared causing everything to shake. Leon had a worried expression on his face.

"Aerith, have you seen Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"I think he's" Aerith was cut off by a huge roar.

"What was that?" Aerith asked.

"Sound like it's coming from the first district" Yuffie said, "I'll go check"

she left.

The First District,

Leon was on the floor, his sword next to him. He was beaten up. Blood was coming from his head. He had several bruises.

"Giving up, already?" Sora said, "and you were the strong one, psh!"

The huge heartless was next to Sora. Leon grab his sword and try to get up. Sora kicked Leon's sword causing Leon to fell on the ground.

"Pathetic" Sora said, "Dark Behemoth, go home"

he summon a portal, the heartless went inside.

"Leon, get well soon" Sora said and entered the portal and disappeared.

Leon was unconscious on the floor.

"Leon! Leon!" Yuffie called.

She saw Leon on the floor, badly injured.

"Leon!" she yelled.

She ran over to him, "Leon! Wake up!"

Wonderland

"Ok, that's the plan" Riku said.

"That might work" Goofy said.

"Enough squabbling! And let's play!" The Queen yelled.

"Alright, let's play" Riku said.

"Set up the court!" The Queen commanded.

The cards quickly set up the court, removing the stands. One of the cards were holding a bag, there was 2 flamingos, one blue and one yellow, 2 furry porcupine, one red and one pink.

The Queen got the yellow flamingo and the pink porcupine. Riku got the remaining animals.

"I go first" The Queen said.

"Of course, your majesty" Riku said.

"What a cute and polite young man" The Queen said.

"Ew" Riku said.

She place the porcupine on the floor and hits with the flamingo. The cards assemble themselves where the porcupine was going.

"Ha! I made them all in!" The Queen said.

"I guess it's my turn" Riku said.

He step forward, he place his porcupine on the floor. He readies himself to hit it.

"Fort!" Riku hit the porcupine.

The cards scatter around, trying not to get Riku's porcupine in., riku threw his flamingo at the cards.

"Alice! Run!" Riku yell.

Alice ran away.

"Don't let Alice escape!" The Queen commanded.

The cards chase after Alice.

"Freeze!" Donald freeze the cards with his blizzard spell.

"Guards!" The Queen yell.

"Uh oh!" Goofy said.

"And that's our cue to run" Riku said.

He, Goofy, and Donald ran.

An Hour Later In The Lotus Forest,

"good thing, we lost them" Riku said.

"But we lost Alice" Goofy said.

"Don't worry she'll be ok" Riku said.

"Let's find her" Donald said.

"Hello People" said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Riku look around.

"Me" said the voice.

"Who's me?" Riku asked.

"I am me, who are you?" the voice asked.

"I am Riku" Riku said.

"I am me" the voice said.

"Who is me!" Riku said, getting annoyed.

"You are Riku" the voice said.

Riku slapped himself on his forehead.

"Show yourself:" he commanded.

A pink and purple cat appeared in front of them.

"I am The Cheshire Cat" the cat said.

"Not him again" Donald said.

"You know him?" Riku asked Donald.

"Yes from last time we were here" Goofy said.

"He's nothing but trouble and causes confusion" Donald said.

"Why are you here?" Donald said.

"You summon me here" The Cheshire Cat said.

"What are you doing here?" Goofy asked.

"I live here" The Cat said.

"Hey Cat, have you seen Alice?" Riku asked.

"Alice? Oh yes, Alice. I've seen her" The Cat said.

"Which way did she go?" Donald said.

"That way" The cat pointed to the left, "or was it that way? No, this way, wait no"

Riku sighed, "is it this way or that way?"

"For what?" The Cat asked.

"Which way did Alice go!" Donald yell furiously.

"Guess" The Cat said.

"Guess!?!" Donald said.

"A guess you decide" The Cat said.

They sighed.

"I hate that cat" Donald said.

"Let's just look for her ourselves" Riku said.

They began to walk away.

"Oh, I remember now" The Cat said.

"Remember what?" Goofy said.

"Remember what?" The Cat said.

"You just said you just remember something" Riku said.

"Oh that" The Cat said, "I remember what I ate for breakfast today!"

"I feel a sudden urge to kill someone" Riku said.

"Let's just get out of here" Donald said.

They left.

End Of Chappie!

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20 An Old Friend

Betrayal

Chapter 20

An Old Friend

In The Bizzare Room,

"Alice! Alice!" Goofy called.

"I'm over here!" Alice called.

She was standing next to the huge white flower. Riku and the gang ran to her. All of a sudden, Sora came out behind of the flower. He was different, he wasn't wearing his evil clothes, he was wearing his old clothes. He was smiling at Riku.

"Sora?" Goofy said.

"Hey you guys" Sora greeted, "long time no see"

"I found Sora in the forest" Alice said, "he said he was looking for me".

"why?" Riku asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that if everything was ok, since well you know, the heartless and all"

Sora said, "and I needed her"

he smirked at Riku.

"What for?" Donald said.

"For my master's plan" Sora said.

"What?" they all said.

"Alice! Run!" Riku yell.

Alice was about to run until a portal appeared beneath her. She fell in and the portal disappeared.

"Alice!" Riku yell.

Riku look at Sora, he tried to kick. Unfortunately, Sora back flipped. While he was in mid air, his clothes turn back into the evil garments.

Sora gave an evil grin at them. They summon their weapons.

"Wow! My friends and my best friend together, trying to save the universe" Sora said, "how sick"

"what is Ansem planning?" Riku asked.

"I knew it, you'll forget about me" Sora said, "I'm just a old friend to all of you".

"we never forget our friends" Goofy said, "we still remember you in our hearts"

"aw that is so...so disgusting!" Sora said.

"What is Ansem planning?" Riku said.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Sora said.

Riku ran toward Sora, ready to attack. Sora smiled and disappeared into a portal he had summoned.

Riku slashed where Sora was.

"Ah! How could he?" Riku drop his keyblade.

"Aw! Your playing keybearer. How cute!" Sora said

He was sitting on the edge of the huge table. Riku smirked at him.

Sora smiled at him, "come on, Riku. Join me and Ansem. Come back to the darkness"

"never" Riku said.

Sora sighed, he raise up his hand and pointed at the gang. A huge heartless jumped in front of the gang. The heartless was in black and purple armor. It had 3 arms, 5 legs (kind of look like an armored spider). 10 shadows appeared in front of the armored spider. Riku step back. Sora just smiled and disappeared.

"Dammit" Riku said.

Hollow Bashton

In The Great Chapel, Sora was walking, looking for someone.

He stop, "I thought you were in the library"

Ansem appeared behind him, "well what did he say?"

"He said no, party pooper" Sora said.

"Don't worry, he'll be on our side" Ansem said.

"How? He's a goody toot-shoe" Sora asked.

"I have a way" Ansem said, "oh, congratulations on kidnaping the princess"

"no problem, she was easy" Sora said

"now we have 2 princesses of heart" Ansem said.

"Yeah Belle and Alice" Sora said, "so what do I do now?"

"Just torment the fools for now, did you do what I commanded you to do?" Ansem said.

"Attack one of his so called friends?" Sora said, "No, I attack two of his friends"

"two? Good job" Ansem said.

"Riku is gonna freak out when he sees Leon injured" Sora laughed, "I gotta go, so later"

"Riku, one more thing" Ansem said.

"Yes, Master?" Sora said.

"Stab Riku's heart" Ansem said.

"I'll tell you when you come back" Ansem smiled.

Sora, smiled evilly and summon a portal and went inside.

Wonderland

Riku and the gang, exhausted, had defeated the heartless. They heard someone clapping, behind them. It was Sora, he was on top of the table, smiling at them.

"Wow! You guys defeated them all in 10 minutes" Sora said, "I'm impressed".

"Where's Alice!" Donald said.

"Not here, Hot Head" Sora said.

"Hey!" Donald yell.

"Where's Alice!" Riku said.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Sora smiled.

"No" Riku said, "she's my friend".

"a huh..." Sora said, "too bad, you can't know" .

He jump down and landed in front of them. The gang readies themselves.

"Riku, I have something for you" Sora smiled.

"What is it?" Riku stop.

Sora stabbed Riku's heart with his dark keyblade.

"Sweet Dreams" Sora smirked.

He remove the keyblade from Riku's heart and kicked him. Riku went flying until he hit the huge fire place.

"Riku!" Goofy and Donald yell as he ran toward Riku.

Sora smiled and disappeared into a portal.

"Riku, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"We need to go to Traverse Town and get" Donald began.

"No" Riku interrupted, he tried to get up, "I'm okay"

"No, we gotta get you check for any injuries" Donald said.

"No, we gotta seal the keyhole" Riku said, "Look I'm not bleeding or anything".

"are you sure?" Goofy asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Riku said, "heh you guys are looking out for me"

"hey we're friends" Donald said.

"All for one, one for all" Goofy said, "we gotta stick together".

Riku smiled, "thanks. So where's the keyhole?"

"Over there" Donald pointed to the talking door knob.

Riku started walking, he was about to fall until Goofy quickly grab him. He put his arm around Riku and helped him get to the keyhole. Riku pointed the keyblade to the keyhole. A white beam came out of the the keyblade and sealed the keyhole. They heard a click, Riku smiled at Donald and Goofy. They smiled back, suddenly Riku went to unconsciousness.

"Riku!" Donald and Goofy yell.

End Of Chapter!

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21 The Keybearer

Betrayal

Chapter 21

The Keybearer

"Huh? Where am I?" Riku thought, he open his eyes.

He was on a sandy beach, starring up at the clear blue sky where a couple of sea gulls were soaring. The aroma of the sea filled the air.

"What the?" Riku said.

He sat up and look around, "I'm home?"

"Riku!"

Riku stood up, "Kairi? Sora?"

Kairi and Sora was running up toward him. Sora was wearing his regular clothes, his eyes were normal.

"Is it really you two?" Riku asked.

"Of course, what do you think?" Kairi said.

"Why am I here?" Riku asked.

"You live here" Sora said.

"Riku, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah" Riku replied, "where's Goofy and Donald?"

Sora and Kairi look confuse.

"Who's Goofy and Donald?" Sora asked.

"You don't remember them?" Riku asked.

Kairi and Sora nodded.

"They're our friends, along with Leon and the others" Riku said.

"Leon?" Sora said, "never heard of them"

"Riku, were you munching on papou fruit?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not crazy! You really don't remember them?" Riku said.

"No we don't" Kairi said.

"Come on, let's finish the raft" Sora said.

"The raft?" Riku said.

"The raft were building to travel to many worlds" Kairi said.

"Then this is before the heartless invade our home" Riku thought, "why am I here?"

"Riku, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"This is not real" Riku whispered.

"What did you say?" Sora asked.

"This is not real" Riku began, " your not real! Everything is a fake!"

"Riku, what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I'm not stupid! Everything is fake! This is all an illusion!" Riku yell.

"Riku, stop" Kairi began.

"Ah shut up already" Sora said.

He slash Kairi with a dark keyblade.

"Kairi!" Riku said, he look at Sora.

"You ruined the fun" Sora said, his clothes changed into the evil get up. His eyes were glowing red. Everything disappeared.

Riku and Sora were now standing in darkness.

"Why are you here?" Riku said.

"I'm here to make you miserable" Sora began, "and I want you dead".

Riku snarled, "where's Alice?"

"With me" Sora replied, "I thought you were the keybearer"

"Of course I am" Riku said.

"Since the keyblade bestow you as key bearer, your suppose to be a hero" Sora began, "save people, help them, protect, but you couldn't protect one girl. Especially when that girl is one of the princesses of heart"

"but I" Riku began.

"It's your fault that Alice is gone. Your not meant to be the key bearer" Sora began, "you were suppose to protect her"

"I tried to protect her" Riku interrupted.

"You can't even save your friends" Sora said, "you can't save anyone"

"leave me alone!" Riku yell.

"Riku!"

"Leave me alone" Riku mumbled in his sleep.

"Riku!"

"Huh? What?" Riku woke up.

He look at his surroundings, he was sitting in the captain's chair in the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy were looking at Riku while the chipmunks were piloting the ship.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"When you sealed the keyhole in Wonderland, you passed out" Donald said.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry" Riku said.

He tried to get up but he felt a huge pain in his chest.

"Argh!"

"Riku, rest some more. We'll be in Traverse Town in a few minutes" Donald said.

"What? Why are we going there?" Riku asked.

"You need to get checked" Goofy said.

"No really, I'm fine" Riku said.

Donald and Goofy stare at Riku.

"Fine" Riku sighed.

End Of Chapter!

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22 The Way It Was Before

Betrayal

Chapter 22

The Way It Was Before

"Riku, wake up"

"Hn" Riku open his eyes.

Donald had landed the ship in the Traverse Town's gummi garage.

"Let's get this over with" Riku sighed sadly.

They board off the ship and left the garage. They walk toward the hotel where their friends were staying at.

"No heartless around" Goofy said.

"Cid wasn't in his shop" Donald said, "wonder why?"

"Hope they're okay" Riku said.

"Back so soon?" Aertih greeted as the gang entered the hotel.

"Yeah" Riku sighed, "Donald think that there's something wrong with me"

"we need to get him check" Donald said.

"I don't see the big deal, I'm okay" Riku began, "no bruises, no scrapes, totally fine".

"but still let's get you check" Aerith said.

A few minutes later, they were in Riku's room, Riku without a shirt, sat on his bed.

"Well you seem perfectly fine to me" Aerith said.

"Told you so" Riku said to Donald and Goofy, he stuck out his tongue to them.

"You better go check with Merlin, just to make sure" Aerith said.

Riku sighed sadly, Donald stuck his tongue out at Riku, Goofy just laughed at this.

"Aerith, where's Leon and the others?" Riku asked, suddenly remembered that there was no heartless and Cid wasn't in his shop.

"They wasn't any signs of heartless when we arrived" Donald said.

"Seems strange" Goofy said.

Aerith frowned and nodded his head.

"Uh oh" Goofy said.

"What happened when we were gone?" Donald asked.

"When you left, Sora came by" Aerith began, "Leon fought him and"

"where is he?" Riku interrupted.

"In his room" Aerith replied.

Riku stormed out of the room and ran until he found Leon's room. He stormed inside to see that Yuffie was bandaging Leon's arms and Cid sat on a chair beside the door. They looked at Riku,

"Leon, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah" Leon replied.

Leon's arms, head, and chest were bandaged.

"Why are you here, Kid?" Cid asked.

"I needed to get checked" Riku said.

"For what?" Yuffie said.

"Riku got hurt, he was fighting Sora in Wonderland" Donald replied as he, Goofy, and Aerith entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, I just got stab in the heart, nothing to worry about" Riku said.

They looked wide eyed at him.

"What?" Riku said.

"You got stabbed?!" Yuffie said.

"Yes" Riku said, "it doesn't hurt any more and I have no wounds".

"so how was it in Wonderland?" Leon asked, trying to change the subject.

"We met Alice" Goofy began, "but she got kidnaped by Sora"

"we lost one of the princesses of hearts" Riku said, sadly.

"Did you at least sealed the keyhole?" Cid asked.

"Yeah" Riku replied.

"Good job" Leon replied.

"I better go check with Merlin, see you guys later" Riku said, before leaving the room.

Riku had entered Merlin's house a few minutes he had left the gang.

"Hey Merlin" Riku greeted.

"Why hello Riku, young lad" Merlin greeted, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Aerith said I should get checked, Because I got stabbed by Sora and had no wounds" Merlin said.

"What did Sora stabbed you with?" Merlin asked.

"With the dark keyblade" Riku replied.

"Where did he stabbed you?" Merlin asked.

"In my heart" Riku replied.

"Oh my!" Merlin said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Have you been feeling anything unusual in your body?" Merlin asked.

"No" Riku replied.

"Have you been blacking out lately?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, tell me what's going on" Riku commanded.

"This is not good" Merlin said.

"Merlin, tell me" Riku said.

"Riku, your going to become just like Sora" Merlin said.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Your going to lose your heart and become one of Ansem's heartless minion" Merlin said.

"So your saying that I'm going to become like I used to be back then" Riku said.

"I'm afraid so" Merlin replied.

"No" Riku whispered, sadly.

He couldn't believe. Once he had been freed from the darkness, and now he'll be consume with darkness.

"Your heart is slowly consuming the darkness Sora had stabbed you with, which means your going to have your dark powers again" Merlin said.

"Is there a way to prevent this?" Riku asked.

"I assume if you don't use your dark powers as much, your heart will not consume the darkness fast, so there would be time for me to find a way to stop this" Merlin said.

"I better be going" Riku said.

"I'll call you when I've found a way" Merlin said.

"Thank you, Merlin" Riku said, feeling a little relieved.

Riku left the room, feeling miserable as ever.

He couldn't believe it, he was going to be like his old self; his old evil, heartless self. He would help Ansem in his plans for capturing Kingdom Hearts. He hated himself so much for helping the heartless, Ansem. He just wished that never happened, he would've been home with his friends, but he had to surrender himself to the darkness. His life has been miserable, he was relieved that he made friends with Leons and the others after he helped destroyed the old home.

Riku stood outside of the hotel, sitting on one of the bench. starring up at the stars, thinking. He sighed sadly.

"Yuffie, you can come out now" Riku said, not removing his sights on the night sky.

"What do you want now?" Riku said.

"So now you know" Sora said as he crept out of the darkness of the alley way.

"Yes I've heard" Riku said, angrily.

"How did you know I was there?" Sora asked.

"I could feel the darkness around your heart" Riku replied.

"Imagine in a matter of days, you would be just like your old self" Sora smiled evilly.

" shut up" Riku said.

"Standing by me and Ansem, while we control the universe" Sora said.

"Shut up! I'm not going to be like you and Ansem!" Riku yelled, "I would never go back to the darkness!"

"That's what you say" Sora said before walking back to the darkness.

Riku stood up and walked over to the fountain. He could see his reflection in the water, suddenly his reflection changed. He was now wearing his old uniform, his eyes glowing red, a devious smile on his face.

"This is your destiny" Sora's voice came out of no where.

Riku felt the raged in his body, he furiously slapped the water and stormed out. He walked toward the first district.

"Riku, what did Merlin tell you?" Donald asked when Riku walked up to him and Donald.

Riku had his head down, he slowly raised it up. He had a smiled on his face.

"He said that I was perfectly fine, nothing to worry about" Riku lied.

"What's with the funny smile?" Goofy asked.

"What? Can't I smile?" Riku said, "come on, let's go seal some keyholes"

Riku head toward the gummi garage.

"Riku seems strange" Donald said.

"A HYUCK! Something up" Goofy said.

"Are you coming or what?" Riku called from a distance.

Donald and Goofy hurried over to the ship.

"What's our next destination?" Riku asked as they board up the ship.

"Olympus Coliseum" Goofy replied, "to see our pal, Hercules and Phil"

"great! Let's go!" Riku said.

Donald started the engine and drove the ship out of the garage.

End of Chapter!

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23 Let The Tournament Begin

Betrayal

Chapter 23

Let The Tournament Begin...

During their trip to Olympus Coliseum, Donald kept on asking Riku why he was acting strange. Riku kept ignoring his questions and kept changing the subject. A few moments later, they arrived on Olympus Coliseum.

"Wow" Riku said as he admired the scenery.

The bronze statues stood mighty as the sun glistened on them. Clear blue sky, two clouds. There were four pots with fire burning.

"Olympus Coliseum" Donald began.

"What are these?" Riku asked as he pointed to the huge, hanging posters.

"Those are the competitions they have here and those are the places the people who competed are in that competition" Donald explained.

"Wow, you guys and Sora were winners of all four tournaments" Riku said.

"Yup!" Goofy said as he felt proud of himself.

"Well, I'm going to join and compete" Riku said, "come on, let's go!".

They ran to the entrance, not noticing that Sora was behind them.

"Guess I'll enter the games too" he said.

Inside, the room was lit by candles. Four trophies stood on the stone counter.

"Hey Phil!" Goofy greeted as he saw a half man, half goat walking up to them.

"Hey, Donald, Goofy, and who might you be?" Phil asked.

"This here is Riku" Donald said.

"Let me guess, you wanna enter the games?" Phil asked.

"Yeah" Riku replied.

"Too bad, you can't" Phil said.

"What? Why?" Riku slouched.

"I guess you didn't told him" Phil said to Goofy and Donald.

"Tell him what?" Donald asked.

"You guys aren't heros" Phil said.

"What?!" they all said.

"You heard me" Phil said.

"I'm the new keybearer and" Riku began.

"Wait, what happened to Sora?" Phil interrupted.

Riku frowned, "something happened to him".

"oh, sorry" Phil said.

Riku change his expression , "I am so a hero! Let me compete! I fought a bunch of heartless and look at me, no scratches".

Phil sighed, "alright, since no one has been entering".

Riku smiled.

"But I got to warn you, this competition has gotten worse ever since these strange creatures entered" Phil said.

"I don't care, I could take them" Riku said.

"Kid, you sound just like Sora" Phil said, "well let's get you started".

They followed Phil to the arena. Riku felt the warm rays hitting him as he entered the arena.

"You sure your ready for this?" Phil asked again.

"I'm ready for anything" Riku replied as he readies his keyblade.

"When it gets rough for you, you can forfeit any time" Phil said.

"Like that would ever happen" Riku said.

Phil chuckled. Riku and the others walk onto the center of the arena. Phil stood aside, watching our heros about to compete. They readied themselves. Four heartless appeared in front of them, two neo shadows and two new heartless. The other two heartless were purple, they have blue arms, a light shade of blue and purple legs, three black horns on its head, and glowing yellow eyes. The heartless symbol printed on its back, they were the size of a defender. They are called Savage Beasts.

Let the tournament begin...

Donald quickly cast a thunder spell on the neo shadows, making them stun for a couple of seconds. Goofy charged at the stunned neo shadows, leaving Riku with the savage beasts. Riku jumped over the beasts and quickly block one of them, before the heartless attack him. The other beast was about to attack Riku, luckily Goofy push it out of the way just in time.

"Thanks, Goofy" Riku said.

He raised up his keyblade and stabbed the heartless, causing it to disappear.

"Just three more to go" he thought. He looked around the arena. Goofy had just destroyed the neo shadows and Donald cast a blizzard spell on the remaining beast. Riku hit the frozen heartless, the heartless shattered into a million pieces.

"Good job, you three" Phil congratulated them, "the next one won't be so easy".

"bring em! Hyuk!" Goofy said, jumping up and down.

Phil nodded. Six more heartless appeared in front of them. Few rounds later, they successfully finished the tournament.

"We did it!" Donald cheered.

"Hurray!" Goofy also cheered. Riku smiled at their victory.

"You haven't won yet" they heard a voice throughout the arena. Riku felt a dark aura behind him. Suddenly, a three headed dog appeared behind them. All three heads were snarling and barking at them.

"Cerberus!" Phil yelled in fright.

"Sora!" Riku growled.

On top of the three headed dog, stood Sora, smiling evilly at them with a fang. He was wearing a white toga and a crown of green leaves on his head.

"Look, what I've found in the Underworld!" Sora said, "Isn't he cute?".

"nice dress" Riku said.

"Thanks, doesn't it match my eyes?" Sora joked.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Hey! It's the Goat Man!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?!" Phil yelled, he hated when people call him that.

"Take a chill pill, Phil" Sora laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Donald asked.

"I'm here to save my reigning title as champ" Sora said as his eyes glowed red.

"What happened to you, kid?" Phil asked.

"Something marvelous!" Sora replied, "I never felt so alive!"

He said as he raise his hands up to the air and fall back on Cerberus's nose.

"Phil, leave!" Donald commanded.

"We'll tell you about what's happening later" Riku said.

Phil nodded and left the scene.

"Have fun" Sora said as he disappeared into a portal.

Riku smirked and face the three headed dog. They readied themselves and approach the dog.

End of Chapter


	24. Chapter 24 Riku's Dream

Betrayal

Chapter 24

Riku's dream

"Sora?" Ansem called, approaching the brunette in the Great Chapel.

"Yes, master?" Sora responded, he was reading a book on top of a ledge.

"Did you follow my orders?" Ansem asked him.

"Yes, they're fighting the mutt right now" Sora replied.

"How's the princesses?" Ansem asked.

"All three of them are taking their beauty sleep" Sora replied as he stretched himself, still reading the book.

"Good" Ansem said.

"All we need now is Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, and the most precious of them all, Kairi" Sora began.

He smiled evilly, "Can't wait to see her". He added as his eyes glowed red.

"Remember, you have a job to do" Ansem began, "no fooling around".

Sora close the book and jump off the ledge. He landed on his feet and made the book disappear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sora said as he began to walk away.

"Sora!" Ansem called.

"I know what I'm doing, your not my father" Sora said before entering a portal.

"But every child need discipline" Ansem said.

Sora appeared sitting on one of the stands in the arena. Riku and the others had defeated Cerberus and they were now resting except Riku who was scratching behind Cerberus's ear.

"How ...cute" Sora said as he stood up.

Riku stop scratching behind Cerberus's ears and looked up at Sora. Cerberus stood up and wagged his tail.

"Back so soon?" he said.

Sora ignored him and disappeared. They look around the arena and Sora reappeared in front of the three headed dog. Cerberus lowered his head to him. Sora started to pet the dog's nose.

"Bad dog" he said, "You were suppose to use them as chew toys".

Riku and the others stood quietly and kept on looking at Sora and Cerberus.

"Well I guess this is what you get when you send an untrained dog to do the job" Sora continued.

He let go of Cerberus and look at Riku. Sora cross his hands and close his eyes for a second. Riku felt Sora's dark aura growing. Sora reopen his eyes; his eyes were glowing red and two fangs appeared. Sora smiled at Riku. In a blink of an eye, Sora stabbed Cerberus's chest with his dark keyblade. Cerberus yelped in pain. Riku and the others gasped in horror, they couldn't believe what Sora had just done. Cerberus fell to the floor, unconscious and was slowly disappearing.

"You monster!" Riku yelled.

Sora look at them, the keyblade still in his hand. A black streak appeared in his brown, spiky hair. His eyes were soulless, a wide grin appeared on his face.

"The Sora we know would never do this!" Donald said.

"As I told you before, your Sora is dead!" Sora yelled.

Riku was filled with rage, he clench his fists. The keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Oh is Riku mad?" Sora mocked him.

Riku charged at him. Sora smirked, then disappeared. Riku stop and sighed angrily. Sora reappeared behind Riku, Riku was about to look back at him. Unfortunately, Sora knocked him on the back of his head with the keyblade's handle. Riku fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Riku!" Donald and Goofy yelled. They ran toward Riku and tried to help him.

"Good night, Riku" Sora said, "I have a date with a princess" he added and disappeared into a portal.

After explaining to Phil what was happening, the gang were boarded up the Gummi ship. Riku was still unconscious, he was in the medical room, while Donald and Goofy were deciding were to go next.

"Where we heading now?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know" Donald replied, " we don't know where Sora is heading to next".

"Didn't Sora said he had a date with a princess?" Goofy suggested, "Maybe he meant the princesses of heart".

"but which one? There's seven of them" Donald said.

"Well six, cause Sora already got Alice" Goofy said.

"This is hopeless!" Donald said.

They sighed.

"I hope Riku's okay" Goofy said.

"Why am I here?" Riku thought. He was walking around the Dungeon in Hollow Bastion. Suddenly, Sora appeared in front of Riku. He was wearing his normal outfit, not the outfit that Ansem given him. Riku was about to summon his keyblade until,

"Riku, It's me, the real me" Sora said.

Riku walk two steps forward, "why am I here?".

"I summon you here" Sora replied.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Look, I don't have much time" Sora began, "look, Ansem has already three princesses of heart".

"what?!" Riku said.

"You gotta hurry and protect the other four" Sora said, "There's Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella and Kairi".

"The other me is going after Snow White first" he added.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from behind them.

"I got to go" Sora said as he started to walk back wards.

"Sora! Wait!" Riku called as he ran after him, "Where is Ansem hiding?".

"I'm sorry, go protect the princesses" Sora said before disappearing.

"Sora!" Riku called.

Riku quickly woke up, panting. "Damn it" he thought.

"Which princess?!" Donald said.

"I don't know" Goofy said.

They heard the door slide open.

"He's going after Snow White first" Riku said.

"How did you know?" Donald asked.

"Sora told me, hurry we haven't have much time" Riku replied.

Donald set the directions to Snow White's planet.

"How ya feeling?" Goofy asked.

"Good, thanks for saving me back there" Riku said as he sat down.

"We gotta stick together, ya know" Goofy said.

Riku smiled, "yeah".

"how long are we gonna be there?" Riku asked.

"In an hour or so" Donald said.

"Sora, your not getting this princess, not on my watch" Riku thought.

End of chapter.


	25. Chapter 25 Snow White

Betrayal

Chapter 25

Snow White

The gang has set forth to Snow White's planet. Riku kept urging Donald to hurry up, causing Donald to lose his temper.

"Hold your horses!" Donald scowled to Riku.

"We got to be there, now!" Riku said, "I don't want Sora to kidnap another princess".

"And you think that I don't?" Donald said.

"You guys" Goofy said, trying to calm his friends, "Old memories" he said to himself.

"Let me drive!" Riku said as he tried to get the control from Donald.

"No! You don't know how to drive!" Donald said as he tried to get the control from Riku.

They kept fighting, causing the ship to lose control.

"You guys!" Goofy said as he pointed out the window.

"What?!' Riku and Donald look at him. They look back at the window, they were heading straight toward it. They yelled in fright. Donald finally took control of the ship and tried to steer it. But it was too later, they crash into a tree. The ship was slowly slipping from the tree.

"Ow! Is everybody alright?" Riku asked.

"Yeah" Donald and Goofy said.

"Good" Riku said.

The ship suddenly shooked and the door flew wide open, causind Riku to fell out of the ship.

"Riku!" Donald and Goofy said.

Meanwhile earlier at the castle, a hunter entered the throne room, he was called by the Queen, herself. He walked to the center of the room and kneeled down.

"Your majesty" he said. He look up at the Queen.

She has fair skin, red lips, hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with a black robe. A gold crown on her head. She was beautiful, but no one could compare to the ever so beautiful princess, Snow White.

"I need of your services" The Queen said.

The Hunter stood up, "what do ye what me to do?".

"I need you to take the princess far into the forest" The Queen began, "Find some secluded glade where she can pick wild flowers".

"yes, your majesty" The hunter said.

"And there, my faithful Huntsman, you will kill her!" The Queen said.

"But your majesty, the little princess!" the hunter protested.

"Silence! You know the penalty if you fail" the queen said.

"Yes, your majesty" the hunter said with a sad tone.

"But yo make doubly sure...you do not fail" the queen pulled out a small wooden box.

"Put her heart...in this" she added.

Riku landed hard in a field of flowers, "ouch!". He rub the back side of his head. He deal with a huge pain in his head.

"Oh my!" he heard a gentle voice, then foot steps.

He felt someone sat next to him and remove his hair from his face.

"oh dear" he heard.

Riku open his eyes, he was starring at a beautiful, young woman. She has white skin, short black hair, red lips, and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow and blue dress. A red bow in her hair.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm okay" Riku replied, "where am I?"

"You're right outside of the palace" She replied.

"Palace?" Riku said, he tried to get up.

As soon as he stood up, he looked around. He could see a huge, white castle surrounded by trees.

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" He thought.

"What's your name?" Riku asked.

"Snow White" She replied.

"Snow White?!" Riku quickly look at her, "your one of the princesses of heart!".

"how did you..." She stared at him, horrified, "oh no!"

"What?" Riku asked.

"Your that boy who kidnap me last time, your sided with Ansem" Snow White said as she quickly stood up. She slowly back away from him.

"No, I'm" Riku began.

"Stay away from me" She said.

"No! Come back!" Riku said.

But Snow White had flee, she ran toward the hunter who was taking care of her horse. Riku ran after her, calling her to stop.

"What's wrong, princess?" The hunter asked her.

"There's someone here who's trying to kidnap me" Snow White replied.

"Quick! Let's go hide in the forest" The hunter said.

They ran toward the deepest part of the forest. Riku kept on running after them. Snow White and the hunter stop, they were far away from the palace.

"Now were alone" Snow White said as she started to look away.

The hunter remembered that he had a job to do. He took out his dagger and slowly walk behind of Snow White.

"Man, where is she?" Riku thought.

He was wondering around in the forest, he had lost the princess.

"I should go over here" he thought.

He kept walking and he finally found Snow white. The hunter was about to kill Snow white. Riku ran up to the hunter, grab him and push him away from Snow white. Snow white look at them.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" the hunter cried. He drop his dagger to the floor.

"I don't understand" Snow White said.

"He was going to kill you" Riku said, "but I'm not. I'm here to protect you".

"She's mad! Jealous of you!" the hunter yelled, "she'll stop at nothing!".

"who?" Riku asked.

"The queen!" the hunter replied.

"The queen?" Snow white and Riku said.

"Now, quick! Run!" the hunter yelled, "you! Protect her!" he said to Riku.

Riku nodded and grab Snow's hand.

"Run away! Hide!" The hunter yelled.

Riku and Snow white kept on running.

"Let go! I'm not going with you to Ansem's castle!" Snow White said.

They stop.

"Look, I'm not sided with Ansem, I've changed" Riku said, "I'm the keybearer".

"what happened to Sora?" she asked.

"Ansem made Sora into his puppet, Sora is now on Ansem's side" Riku began, "And now Sora is planning to kidnap you!".

"how do I know if your lying?" she asked.

Riku summon the keyblade and showed it to her.

"Oh my!" Snow white gasped.

"I'm friends with Sora...not the evil one, his old self" Riku said, "I'm also friends with Donald and Goofy, but I don't know where they are".

"we crash into a tree and I flew out of the ship and here we are now" Riku said, "and now I got to protect you from Sora".

"Thanks for saving me from the hunter" Snow white said.

"Your welcome, that's what I do" Riku smiled.

"Ok, you can't go back to the castle since the queen is trying to kill you" Riku said, "Do you know where you can lay low for a while?"

Snow White nodded. "Okay then, let's keep on moving" he said.

They kept on walking, searching for a place for they could stay.

"I wonder where's Riku" Goofy said.

Him and Donald were walking around in the forest, looking for Riku. They had safely put the ship down on the floor.

"I hope he's okay" Goofy said.

"Stop talking and keep on walking" Donald said, "its his fault we got separated".

"Riku! Riku!" Goofy said.

Donald sighed and join Goofy.

"Riku! Riku!" they called.

"Do you here that?" Riku asked.

"I think so" Snow White said.

They stop and listen to the callings.

"It's coming from this way" Riku said.

They headed where the callings where coming from.

"Donald! Goofy!" Riku and Snow White called.

"Riku?" Goofy said.

"Come on" Donald said. They headed to where they heard Riku. Finally they found each other.

"Goofy! Donald!" Riku said.

"Riku!" the animals said, "Snow white? You found her" Donald said.

"Hurray!" Goofy said.

"Hello, Donald and Goofy" Snow White greeted.

"Come on, we gotta keep on moving" Riku said.

They started off.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"The Queen is trying to kill Snow white and remember Sora is trying to kidnap her" Riku replied.

"Oh" Donald and Goofy said. They climb up a hill.

"Well, where are we going to stay?" Snow white asked.

"Maybe, there" Riku said, pointing to the small cottage.

End of chapter

please review


	26. Chapter 26 Meet The Dwarves

Betrayal

Chapter 26

Meet The Seven Dwarves

They stood, starring at the cottage until Riku broke the silence.

"Come on" he said as he started down the hill.

They followed after Riku, admiring the scene.

"It looks like a cute little doll house" Snow White said. They walk across the wooden bridge over the stream and approach the cottage.

"Looks like nobodies here" Goofy said.

"Maybe no one lives here" Donald said.

Snow White look into the window, "It is very dirty inside".

Riku try opening the door, to his surprise, it was open. Snow White was right. It was dirty. The ceiling was covered with cobwebs; the floor in dust. A pile of dishes in the kitchen sink.

"This looks worse than my room" Riku said as he look around.

"What a mess!" Donald exclaimed.

"Someone should clean here" Goofy said as he got tangled in a huge cobweb.

"Goofy, your right" Snow White said, with her hands on her hips.

"And we're going to clean" she added.

"What?" Riku, Donald, and Goofy said at the same time.

"I don't even clean my room" Riku said.

"Come on now, start cleaning" Snow said as she grab a broom and went outside.

"Nice going, Goofy" Donald said.

"Yeah" Riku agreed as he grab another broom.

"What did I do?" Goofy said, dumbstruck.

They started cleaning the whole cottage. It took three hours to finish. The gang, except Snow, were resting on the floor.

"See, how clean this place is" Snow said, cheerfully.

The guys groaned, hoping they would never clean again. They were exhausted. They would fight a huge heartless than cleaning.

"I should better start on supper" she said and went to the kitchen.

"I'm so tired" Riku groaned.

"Me too" Donald said, trying to get up.

"Me three" Goofy said. They sat in silence, listening to Snow humming cheerfully in the other room..

"Did you hear that?" Riku asked.

"Hear what?" Goofy said.

"I don't hear anything" Donald said.

"Sh!" Riku said. They sat again in silence, listening for anything. They heard someone whistling.

"Do you reckon it's a heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Well, there's one way to find out" Donald said.

They waited next to the door and turned off the light.

"Okay, this is the plan" Riku began, "we ambush whoever is coming".

They nodded and waited quietly. They heard the whistling coming closer. Soon, the door open and seven small creatures entered.

"Now!" Donald yelled.

"What the-" they heard.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy ambush on the creatures.

"What is going on?"

"Get off!"

The lights appeared.

"What is going on here?" Snow said.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy weren't on top of any heartless, they were on top of seven little men.

They got off of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of them.

The little men were short and they have long, white beards except for the one in a purple hat.

"We were about to ask you the same question" Donald said.

"We live here" Said another one of the seven men.

"Oh" Riku, Donald, and Goofy said. They stare at each other.

"No wonder there was seven beds upstairs" Goofy said.

Donald smack Goofy, "and you didn't tell us earlier?".

"excuse me, my dear" said one of the dwarves, "but what are you doing here?".

"we're hiding" Snow replied,"and we need a place to stay".

"by the way, I'm Riku, this is Donald and Goofy" Riku said.

"And I'm Snow White" Snow said.

"Snow White?! The princess?!" the seven dwarves yelled.

Snow nodded, smiling.

"So could we spend the night here?" Riku asked.

"Of course" said one of them, "stay here as long as you want".

"thank you" Snow said.

"Who are you hiding from?'

"From Ans-" Riku and Donald covered Goofy's mouth before he could finish.

"From the Queen" Snow replied.

"The Queen?!" they said.

Riku and Snow explained to the seven dwarves about what happened earlier.

"I knew she was evil" said a grumpy dwarf.

"You'll be safe here" said another one.

"What are your names?" Donald said.

"I'm Doc, this here is Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy" one of them said.

"And this is Dopey" said Happy, "he doesn't talk". Dopey nodded.

"Funny names" Goofy chuckled.

"You have a funny name too" Donald said.

"Oh my! I forgot about supper!" Snow said and she went back to the kitchen.

"Supper?' the dwarves said. They smell the aroma of what Snow was making.

"It smells delicious" Sleepy said, before yawning.

They sat down at the table. Snow entered the room.

"Did you wash your hands?" she asked.

"Wash?" they said.

"Oh, wash!" Doc said, "we did".

"Then let me see your hands" Snow said.

Everyone frowned except for Riku, Donald, and Goofy. The Dwarves stood up and slowly showed Snow their hands. Snow walk up to them

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" she said, "these hands are not clean".

The dwarves were embarrassed, they hid their hands.

"Now go and wash your hands" she said.

They went outside. Riku, Donald, and Goofy were about to sit down until Snow stop in front of them.

"Did you wash your hands?" she asked.

Goofy and Riku laughed nervously.

"Yes!" Donald lied.

Snow stare at them. "No" Goofy said.

"We'll go wash them" Riku said. They left. Snow smiled.

They soon finished washing their hands and came back to the table where Snow had prepared a delicious meal.

-

The Evil Queen entered her throne room and notice someone sitting on her thrown, wearing a black crown and playing with a skull.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the handsomest of them all" Sora said.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said.

Sora was opening and closing the skull's mouth.

"Snow White is not dead" he said.

"Poor fool, she is dead" The queen said.

Sora had the skull mimic her.

"I have her heart in-"

Sora laugh interrupted the queen.

"I know a thing about hearts and lady, that is not Snow White's heart" Sora said, "that heart belongs to a pig!".

"That hunter!" The Queen growled.

"I'm here to make a deal" Sora said as he sat up and threw the skull across the room.

"What kind of deal?" the queen asked.

"You do want Snow White gone, right?" Sora said.

"That is correct" the queen said.

"I could get rid of her" Sora said as his eyes glowed red.

The Queen smiled evilly.

End of Chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 Midnight's Visitors

Betrayal

Chapter 27

Midnight's Visitors

Everyone finished supper with a smile on their faces.

"Delicious! We haven't had a good meal in years" Doc said.

"The best meal ever cooked" Bashful said, before blushing.

"Yeah, er it was good" Grumpy said.

Dopey nodded.

"Well I'm off to bed, its getting late" Snow White said.

"I'm gonna go patrol for a bit" Riku said. He stood up and went outside to the darkness.

"Would you tell us a story?" Happy asked.

"Oh, Alright" Snow White said. She stood up and sat in the living room, along with the others.

"I'll sing one" she said. She cleared her troat and started to sing.

-

At the castle, Sora and The Evil Queen were in the queen's secret room. The room was very old. It was filled with old books, potions, cauldrons, and spider webs.

"So what are we doing here?" Sora asked as he look around the room. Look like a dungeon he thought.

"I'm going to make a potion that would help me disguise myself" the queen replied.

"Oh, not interested" Sora said. He spotted a huge book on a pedestal.

"Look what I found" he said. He flip through the pages of the book.

"Poison apples...this is going to be useful to me" Sora said.

"Queen, make me a batch of these poison apples" he said, smiling.

-

"That was so romantic" Bashful said.

"Won- wonderful, A-choo!" Sneezy sneezed. Dopey smiled.

"Beautiful" Sleepy yawned.

Snow White yawned. "Ok time for bed" she said.

Riku entered the room. "That was very beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" Snow White said, "ok I'm going to bed then".

"I'll sleep on the floor" she said.

"No, you won't" Doc said, "You will sleep in our beds".

"what?!" Grumpy protested.

"No, I can't" Snow White said, "then will would you'll sleep?".

"huddle up" Doc said.

The 7 dwarves huddled up.

"What do you think they're doing?" Donald said.

"Talking?" Riku said.

"It looks like they're hugging" Goofy said.

"Goofy, you palooka" Doanld said.

The dwarves separate and look up to them.

"We would sleep here" Doc said.

"Oh, alright then" Snow White said, she started up the stairs.

"Good night" she said.

"Good night" they all said.

Snow went to her room. Dopey yawned and settled himself on the floor. The others followed except Riku.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer, you know just to make sure no one's coming" he said.

"Don't stay up too late" Goofy said.

"You need some beauty sleep" Donald said and smiled at him. Goofy and Donald laughed.

Riku laughed, "very funny". He went outside and stood against the wall.

-

"I've finished!" The queen exclaimed.

"Woo pe do" Sora said, uninterested. He raised up from his chair.

"What about those apples?" Sora asked.

"It will be ready tomorrow" queen said.

"Dam!" Sora said.

"Now to drink it" the queen said.

"You go and do that" Sora said, sitting back down.

The queen drank the potion and quickly drop the flask to the floor. She was slowly transforming. She transformed into an old woman in a black robe.

"Like wow" Sora said.

The queen broke into an evil, hysterical laugh.

"Someone sure loves to be evil" Sora said.

The queen stop laughing and look at him.

"Now hurry up with those apples" Sora said.

-

Riku went back inside. He found everyone asleep. They left Riku room on the huge chair.

"Thanks, guys" he thought.

He sat on the chair and yawned. There wasn't any signs of the heartless or Sora. It was peaceful here. He decided to go to sleep. He yawned once more and lay himself down. He look at his friends, then close his eyes and began to fall asleep. He quickly open his eyes when he felt a dark aura coming. He summon his keyblade and stood up. He quickly made his way toward Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy wake up" he said.

"But, I don't want to go to school yet" Goofy said as he sat up.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone woke up.

"What was that?" Sleepy yawned.

"Hide now!" Riku yelled. The dwarves ran and went to go hide. Donald and Goofy summon their weapons. Several heartless entered.

"They're probably looking for Snow White" Donald said.

"We got to protect her" Goofy said.

"Sora's behind this, I am sure about this" Riku thought.

-

Sora was on the queen's throne again, looking at one of his spiky bangs.

"Where could she be?" the queen pace back and forth.

"The magic mirror!" she said, "it could tell me where she is hidden".

"Ha! That useless thing?" Sora said as he stood up.

The queen look at him.

"I already know where she is, the moment I got here" he said.

"Where is she? I must find her" she said, "she has to be d-".

"cool it, I summon some of my servants to go capture the young princess" he said, "so relax and kick back".

The queen examined her old, wrinkled hands. "I can't wait until I get out of this wretched body".

"I'm hungry, do you have room service?" Sora said and smiled.

-

"Donald, watch out" Goofy said as he destroyed a savage beast.

Donald turn and block the attack from the solider. The room was filled with heartless; Savage Beasts, Neo Shadows, and Soldiers. Riku destroyed 5 neo shadows, the heartless was slowly decreasing. Only 10 remained (6 neo shadows, 3 soldiers, and 1 Savage Beast). Riku looked around, one of the soldiers were climbing up the stairs. Riku jump on the table and jump onto the stairs. He landed in front of the heartless and quickly destroyed it in one blow. He heard a scream in Snow White's room.

"Snow!" he yelled. He ran and barged into the room. The floor was covered in tiny pieces of glass; the window was broken. A soldier carried a frightened Snow White.

"Let go of her!" Riku yelled.

The heartless jumped out of the window. Riku followed after it. The heartless ran into the depths of the forest. Riku kept on running. He could hear Donald and Goofy fighting inside the cottage.

"Snow White!" he yelled. He could see the heartless and Snow White up ahead. He was about to catch them until out of no where, a neo shadow jump right in front of him.

"Whoa!" he said and fell. He destroyed the neo shadow before it attacked him. Riku quickly stood up.

"Snow White!" he yelled.

He couldn't see Snow White any where, pure darkness. He couldn't even feel the aura of the heartless.

"Ah!" Riku yelled. His yell echoed throughout the forest. He was filled with rage, he couldn't believe he lost another princess. He walk back to the cottage to tell everyone about the bad news.

Minutes later, he arrived at the cottage.

"Riku! Where were you?" Donald said.

"Where's Snow White?" Doc said.

"They kidnaped her" Riku said, sadly.

-

Sora and The queen were in the throne room.

"Okay tell me, how did you get this magic mirror?" Sora asked.

"Stole it from an old witch" the queen replied.

Suddenly, a soldier entered the throne room. He stood in front of Sora.

"Any news about the mission, soldier?" Sora asked.

The soldier nodded. It salute to Sora.

"At ease" Sora said.

The soldier left.

"My soldier has informed me that we captured the target" Sora grinned. His eyes glowed.

End of chapter!


	28. Chapter 28 Held Captive

Betrayal

Chapter 28

Held Captive

"I can't believe I lost her" Riku said before punching the wall.

"Riku, calm down" Donald said.

Riku punched the wall once more, "I lost another princess! Dam!".

"you see! I wasn't meant for this job!" he said.

"Calm down" Doc said.

"Your gonna end up destroying the place" Grumpy said.

"We could still rescue her" Goofy said.

Riku look at them. "Kay, let's go rescue her" he said.

"Not now" Donald said, "It's dark".

"but, we got to" Riku said.

"When we wake up tomorrow morning" Donald said.

"But" Riku began.

"But nothing" Donald said, "got it?".

Riku sighed, "got it".

"good" Donald said.

"Everyone go to sleep" Doc said.

The dwarves went to their room. Donald and Goofy settled on the floor. Riku stood against the wall.

"We'll rescue her" Goofy said.

"Get some sleep already" Donald said.

Riku sighed again and sat down on the chair. Donald and Goofy fell asleep.

"I gotta go rescue her, now" Riku thought, "I can't lose another one".

Riku quietly stood up and walk to the door. He look at his friends then look away. He ran into the forest.

-

"why aren't we going to kill her?" the queen asked.

"Because I need her for my plan" Sora said.

"What plan?' the queen asked.

"None of your business" Sora replied, "don't worry, I'm going to take her away, far from here, so you could rule your pathetic kingdom".

"for now, keep the princess in the dungeon" Sora said, "I have a feeling we're going to have a visitor tomorrow morning".

Sora walk toward the mirror.

"This mirror can show you everything, right?" he said.

"Yes" the queen replied.

Sora smiled evilly.

-

Riku was walking through the forest, keyblade in hand. He saw something sparkle. He walk toward it. It was a stream. He bent down and look at the water. It was clear. He could see his reflection plus the stars from the night sky. He cup his hands and got some water. He drank the water. He then cup his hands full of water and pour it on his head. He shook himself. He look up. He noticed something on a tree. He stood up and walk toward it. He removed the branches that was covering something. It was a keyhole.

"That was easy" he thought.

He grab his keyblade from the floor and raise it up to the keyhole. He inserted the keyblade into the keyhole and turned it. The keyhole clicked. Riku removed the keyblade. The keyhole glowed, then disappeared. Riku smiled.

"Ok, I gotta look for Snow" he thought. He began walking. The sun was about to come up in a mere minutes. Donald and Goofy would be waking up in a few minutes. They would find out that he was gone. But he got to rescue the princess.

-

Few minutes later, Donald and Goofy woke up.

"Where's Riku?" Goofy asked.

"Riku!" Donald said, "he probably went to go find Snow White".

They stood up. "Come on, Goofy" Donald said.

"They're probably at the Queen's castle" Goofy said.

Donald and Goofy began to run, leaving the dwarves alone at the cottage. The dwarves were about to wake up to go to work at the diamond mines.

-

Riku finally reached a huge hill. He set aside the branches in front of him. He could see the palace. It was made out of white stones. Snow White is in there, somewhere he thought. And I got to rescue her, protect her from Ansem and Sora. He ran down the hill and ran toward the castle.

-

"Riku! Riku!" Donald and Goofy called.

They had stop running moments ago. They had passed the small stream earlier and they were climbing up a huge hill.

"Look!" Goofy exclaimed.

He was pointing up to the castle.

"Come on" Donald said.

He and Goofy hurried down the hill.

-

Sora was in the dungeon, Snow White was behind one of the old cells.

"Don't worry, princess, your in good hands" Sora said.

"Let me go!" Snow White commanded.

"Yeah...I don't think so" Sora said. He examined an old rusty chain that was hanging from the wall.

"You should eat something" he said, "I'll go get you something".

He left the room and came back with a basket of apples. He gave the basket to Snow White. She just stared at it.

"Don't worry, I don't bite" Sora said.

Snow White kept on starring at it.

"Look" he said. Sora grab an apple and took a bite.

"Juicy" he said

Snow White took an apple and examined it. When she decided it was okay, she took a bite out of it. She collapsed to the floor.

"Guess you got the poison apple" Sora said. He grab the basket and headed to the door.

"Also you have a visitor" Sora said.

End of chapter!


	29. Chapter 29 Betrayal

Betrayal

Chapter 29

Betrayal

Riku had reached the castle. He was climbing up the marble stairs. He reach a wooden door and opened it. He was in the throne room. It was empty. He walk to the middle of the room.

"Where is she?" he thought.

He walk up to one of the silk curtains. There was something behind it. He pull off the curtain. A mirror was hiding behind it.

"I've seen this mirror before" he thought.

-Flashback-

it was very late at night. Riku was on a mission to kidnap Snow White. He was wearing his old clothes. He sneak into the throne room. He saw someone standing in front of a huge mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" he heard someone say.

A face appeared on the mirror and said, "you are my queen".

He heard a noise and quickly sneak out of the room.

-end of flashback-

"This mirror let you see anything" he thought. He look at the mirror, examining it.

"Show me Donald and Goofy" Riku said to the mirror.

An image of Donald and Goofy appeared. They were walking through the forest.

"Riku is such a baby! No Snow White!" Donald mimicked.

They laughed.

"Why do we have to do this? Riku can do all of this himself" Goofy said.

"He's the worst keyblade wielder ever! I mean Sora was the best!" Donald said, "Riku is weak!"

"Whatever, we can't let him know we're using him" Goofy said.

"Or else he might go and cry" Donald said.

They laughed again.

"He thinks we're his friends! Ha! Good thing, the king made up that lie!" Donald laughed.

The image disappeared.

"Sora was right?" Riku said, feeling hurt and raged.

"Told you" Sora appeared out of no where.

"No, it can't be" Riku said.

"You heard it from them and this mirror does allow you to see everything" Sora grinned, "its all true!".

Riku smashed the mirror with the keyblade.

"Someone's mad" Sora laughed.

Riku clench his fists. Sora disappeared. Riku drop to his knees and look at the fragments of the broken mirror. He could see his reflection. He grab a huge piece from the mirror.

An image of Yuffie and Aerith appeared.

"I hope he doesn't come" Aerith said, "He's always getting hurt and I have to fix his wounds. He can't even take care of himself".

"yeah and he thinks that I like him! Gross! Who would ever like a guy like him! I mean Sora was way better! He was good looking, smart, funny and Riku is ...a loser" Yuffie said.

"I can't believe he was chose to be the key wielder" Aerith said.

"Little does he know that we're just using him" Yuffie laughed.

The image disappeared. Riku threw the keyblade to the floor. He felt rage, hurt, sad. He stood up and went to go find Snow White.

"See, I told you he would fell for it" Sora said to Ansem.

They were in the high tower, looking at the real enchanted mirror.

"I taught you well" Ansem said.

Donald and Goofy finally reached the castle. They were now running through the stone stair case.

They barged into the throne room.

"Riku!" they yelled.

No one was there. The look around. There was broken glass on the floor.

"Where could he be?" Goofy asked.

They left the room and climb up the stairs. It took a couple of seconds, but they finally reach the top. Donald and Goofy slowly open the door. Inside they could see Sora and Ansem looking at a mirror. There was a image of Riku in the mirror. He was walking down some stairs.

"I must be going now" Ansem said and entered through a portal.

"He's almost there. He's going to the dungeon" Sora said a loud, "You know, its not nice to eavesdrop" He looked at Donald and Goofy. The image of Riku disappeared.

"You better go before its too late" Sora said and disappeared. Donald and Goofy head to the dungeon.

Riku reached the dungeon room.

"Snow white!" he called.

No reply. He ran across the room until he saw her, sprawled on the floor.

"No...no!" he yelled.

He open the door with the keyblade. He threw the keyblade aside and grabbed the princess. She was dead. Riku felt like crying, but couldn't. He saw an apple next to him, there was only one bite. A poison apple, he thought. The queen must have done this.

"Riku" he heard. Donald and Goofy swung the door open. They found him with Snow White.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

Riku ignored them. He gently put Snow White down, stood up, and head to the door.

"Get her out of here, now" Riku commanded.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked.

Riku had left the room. He was running across the hallways. He was heading to the court yard. Snow white was dead. His friends betrayed him. Sora was right and he was confused. He has mant thoughts in his head. He kept picturing Sora, smiling at him, waiting for him in the courtyard, waiting so he could gloat at him. Riku stop walking and close his eyes. He open them and found himself in the courtyard.

"What the- how did I got here?" Riku thought.

"You transported yourself here" he heard, "remember? You used to like it back then".

Sora stood up; he was sitting next to the fountain. Sora walk up to Riku.

"I was helping you ever since you wield that stupid key. Warning you about your so called friends and try to prevent all of this".

"then why were you trying to kill me?" Riku said.

"That wasn't me. That was Ansem disguise as me" Sora replied, "he was testing you"

He started to walk back, causally. Riku turn around and took out the fragment from the mirror.

"Checking up on someone?" Sora asked. He appeared in front of him.

An image of Donald and Goofy appeared. They were walking back from the ship. They had drop Snow White on the ship.

"Where is Riku? Leaving us with the princess" Goofy said.

"He's probably fighting some heartless, pretending to be a hero" Donald said.

"What a loser" Goofy said.

They laughed. Riku put the mirror back in his pocket.

"See you were better off siding with me and Ansem" Sora said.

Suddenly a huge Darkside heartless fell from the sky.

"I didn't do this" Sora said.

"Then why is it here?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't suppose to be here. I only summon Soldiers, shadows, and neo shadows here" Sora replied.

They stare at the heartless.

"Just like that time in that belly of a whale" Sora smiled.

Riku summon his keyblade.

Sora smirked, "need help?".

"I'm capable of my own, but thanks anyways" Riku replied.

"Whatever suits you" Sora said and disappeared. Riku began fighting with the heartless.

He rolled to his left side and disappeared. He reappeared on top of the high tower. The heartless smash it with its arm. Riku disappeared again. He reappeared on the heartless's shoulder and began hitting him. Darkside try to grab him, but Riku jumped and grab onto the ledge of a balcony, he raise himself up. It hit Riku with one of his dark balls it created. Riku stood up and jumped towards the heartless.

Donald and Goofy were in the courtyard, witnessing the fight.

"Riku!" they yelled.

Riku stop and look at them. The heartless knocked Riku, sending him to land on the ruins of the high tower.

"Riku!" the animals yelled again.

Riku tried getting up. He was covered in bruises and blood was rolling down his head. He took out a potion and drank it. Half of his wounds were gone. The heartless was about to hit Riku. Riku disappeared and reappeared on top of another high tower. He began casting fire spells at it. The heartless blocked the spells and hit Riku. Riku landed hard on the floor. His pupils turned red, the keyblade changed into a black with sharp edges . Everything went dark. A black wing appeared on Riku's upper back. He disappeared and appeared in front of the heartless. In one blow, the heartless was destroyed. Riku gently landed on the floor. Donald and Goofy walk up to their friend, worried and scared.

"Riku?" Donald began.

Riku had his back turn to them. Goofy laid his hand upon Riku's shoulder. Riku moan, painfully before falling to the ground.

"Riku!" they yelled.

They grabbed him and look at each other.

End of chapter!

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30 Succumb

Chapter 30

Succumb

A/N: It's been a while. Sorry, I havent updated lately. I've been busy with school especially right now and also things have been happening that delayed my time for typing this fanfic. But here I am and I would try to update as soon as possible. Now, on with the story.

- - - - - - - -

Riku kept on turning and turning until he immdiately sat up and let out a huge gasp. His eye lids flew open and he found himself in his room at the Traverse Town Hotel. He had suffered from a severe headache since he had been asleep. Now the pain was gone. He was breathing heavily and felt very warm. He remove the sheets over him and grab the glass of water that was set aside on the side table. He completely drank the whole water and continue to pant. He set the cup back onto the table and ran his hand through his long, silver hair.

"Why am I here?," he thought to himself.

He stood up and stayed still when he felt his legs weak. He felt feeling in his leg and head to the door. He quickly closed it when he heard someone arguing. He realize that his friends were arguing, but what about? He sat back down on his bed and waited until someone enter the room. An idea soon hit him and he pulled out the mirror fragment he kept in his pocket.

"Show me my friends" he said to the mirror.

A fog appeared in the mirror soon it cleared up and showed Riku his friends.

"What happened to the kid?" Cid asked.

"We brought Riku back to the ship and dropped Snow White at the cottage," Donald began, "Then, the prince arrived and kissed Snow White. Somehow, Snow White awoke and now she is in hiding with the prince."

"Something happened to Riku earlier. He turn into a monster" Goofy said.

"Yuck, much?" Yuffie place her hands on her hips.

"Why is the keybearer a monster?" Leon said.

"And why is he weak? I am tired of always taking care of him. I am not his mother" Aerith said.

"Imagine spending every second with him" Donald crossed his arms.

"The boy lacks everything unlike Sora. Sora was the perfect candidate for being the keybearer" Merlin said.

Riku couldn't take this any more. He put the mirror away. He can't stay here. Everyone hates him. He knew that all of this was a mistake. A terrible mistake. He open the window and took one look good of the room before sneaking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Aerith entered the room along with everyone behind her.

Aerith gasped, "Riku?"

"He's gone" Leon said.

-

It was raining in the town of Traverse Town. Everyone was inside, safe from the cold rain. It has been two hours since Riku had ran away. He sat upon the roof of the grand Gizmo Shop, watching the floor below him. He was soaking wet and shivering. His eyes were the only thing glowing in this dark district. His mind kept replaying the words his so called friends said. He tried to ignore them, but they came coming back to haunt him.

He heard someone climbing up the side ladder. Riku stayed quiet and ignored the sound. It could be the rain hitting the floor.

"Riku? Riku!" Leon called out.

Riku shot a glare at Leon. A lightning bolt appeared which blinded Leon for a few seconds. The lightning bolt disappeared along with Riku. Leon ran to where Riku was sitting. In Riku's place was the phone he had given to him.

Riku hid in the small room that contain the town's bell. He lean against the wall to avoid Leon finding him. He peered out of the room enough to see Leon clutching Riku's phone in his hand. Riku stayed absolutely quiet for several seconds until Leon decided to leave. Riku sighed sadly and slide down onto the floor. He felt terrible. And empty inside.

-

"We looked everywhere for him, but we can't find Riku" Yuffie said as she entered the room with Donald and Goofy.

Everyone was in the living room back at the hotel. They had been searching for Riku all this time.

"We also asked everyone in town if they had seen Riku, but no luck" Donald said.

"I saw him earlier, but he disappeared and left this" Leon took out Riku's phone.

"What does this mean?" Aerith asked.

"The boy is troubled" Merlin said.

"We got to find him" Cid said.

"No, we look for him in the morning. It began to rain harder" Leon said.

"Where ever he is, Riku would be safe and warm" Yuffie said.

-

Riku burst into the doors of the Gizmo Shop. He fell and landed on his hands. Sora and Ansem stepped out of a portal in front of Riku. Riku had his head down. He wet the floor and couldn't stop shivering.

"Come, Riku. Side with me and Sora" Ansem lend a hand to Riku.

Riku look up and slap Ansem's hand away. "I told you that I would never join you!" he shouted.

"Riku, look at you!" Sora began, "You're on the floor, soaking wet and feeling pain due to your so called friends. You have nothing now."

"I have my heart" Riku snarled.

"Honestly, your heart have suffered a lot. You believe in your 'heart' so much that it ends up feeling nothing but pain" Sora said.

"Your friends have abandoned you and so has your heart" Ansem said.

"All you have to seek happiness is us" Sora said. "We are your friends and we are the only ones who care about you."

Riku stayed still. He didn't know what to think or what to do now. All he wanted right now is to make the pain he is feeling gone.

"When you sided with me, you had eternal power. You command the heartless under a iron fist. But most of all, you had nothing to fear" Ansem said.

"Join us" Sora said.

Riku kept starring at them, first looking at Sora, then at Ansem.

-

Donald and Goofy had left the hotel. They decided to take one more look around town to search for Riku. They first head to the Gizmo Shop.

-

Riku sighed and stood on his feet. He shook his head, water fell to the floor. He walk up to Ansem, Sora beside his master.

"I'll join you under one circumstance" Riku said, eyeing Ansem.

"As you wish" Ansem said.

"Never possessed me" Riku said.

"Agreed" Ansem said.

"Welcome to the dark side" Sora smiled evilly.

Ansem held out his hand. Riku stare at it, thinking. After a minute, he ignored his conscious and took Ansem's hand. His eyes began to glow red and he felt a pain stabbing him in his heart. He let out a howl of pain, nearly falling to the floor.

"Riku!" they heard.

Riku succumb to tha pain and the pain disappeared. He stood up and let go of Ansem's hand. He felt powerful. His pupils turned red and a dark aura formed around him. His dark powers returned. Riku look over his shoulder and glared at the creatures that betrayed him.

"Later, losers" Sora grinned.

"We now have the keybearer" Ansem laughed evilly.

A portal suddenly engulfed the three and disappeared. Donald and Goofy launch toward them but failed to reterive Riku. They had now lost two keybearers.

-

Donald and Goofy burst into the hotel and fell to the floor. Aerith and Leon aid them up to their feet.

"We lost Riku!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31 Welcome Home Or Not?

Chapter 31

Welcome Home Or Not?

"What do you mean we lost Riku?" Cid questioned.

Everyone was wondering what Donald and Goofy had discovered about their friend, Riku. They had been searching for him for hours, but no luck. They decided to continue looking for him in morning due to weather conditions. But Donald and Goofy insisted to take one more look around town.

"Ansem captured Riku and possessed him" Goofy answered Cid's question.

"Tel l us everything" Leon ordered.

Donald and Goofy dry themselves off with the towels Aerith had given them. They explain every single detail about what happened earlier. Riku howling in pain as he slowly regain his dark powers. Sora gloating as they captured Riku. Ansem laughing manically as he disappeared with Riku and Sora.

"It is true" Yuffie flopped down on the couch.

"Damn" Leon scowled under his breath.

"We have to get Riku back" Donald said.

"Without him, all is lost" Merlin said.

"How are we going to get him back if he is possessed by Ansem?" Aerith asked.

"Then you would have to tell him to fight the darkness in his heart like before" Merlin said.

"For the mean time, you two have to protect the princesses" Leon said to Donald and Goofy.

"That is what the King would want. Return to your jobs and also try to retrieve both Sora and Riku" he added.

"But we don't know which princess they're going after" Goofy said.

"I am certain that they are going after Princess Aurora" Merlin said.

"Do you need any repairs on the ship?" Cid asked Donald.

"Yes. We went through an asteroid field on the way back here" Donald said.

"When are you two leaving?" Aerith asked.

"In the morning" Donald replied.

"Don't worry. We're going to get Riku and Sora back" Yuffie said, proudly. "I just know it" she added.

Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

-

It was dark and clear night on the castle of Hollow Bastion. Riku sat on top of a ledge outside of the castle. He gazes upon the starry night. He sighed and looks down at his feet. So much has happened in one day. The betrayal from his friends, the deadly deal with his old nemesis, and the reunion of his dark past.

"What do you want?" Riku asked out loud.

"Your powers are getting strong by the second" Ansem walk up to him.

"I said what do you want?" Riku asked again. He glared at his 'master'.

"I need you to practice on your powers" Ansem said.

Riku shook his hair and stood up. He head to the door, but was stop by Ansem.

"Like old times" Ansem grinned.

"Shut up" Riku said before went inside the castle. Ansem chuckled under his breath.

Riku entered the Great Chapel where Sora was waiting. Sora lean against a pillow, a smirk hid under his bangs. Riku walk across the room and summoned his keyblade. Ansem finally entered the room.

"Let's get this over with" Riku complained.

"Got an important date?" Sora smirked.

Riku ignored him and look at Ansem who nodded. He snaps his fingers and an Air Soldier appeared out of this air. Riku, very quickly, destroyed the heartless in one blow. A Defender appeared behind of Riku, almost attacking Riku. Riku back flipped and landed behind of the heartless and stabbed it twice, destroying it. A Wyvern appeared and flew around the room. Riku aim at the heartless and threw his keyblade at it.

"Good thing he's on our side" Sora told Ansem.

Sora quickly ducked as Riku threw his keyblade at him. The Keyblade return to Riku's grasp. Sora grinned and summoned his keyblade. Riku smirked at Sora and mentioned him to combat. Sora shrugged carelessly and charge at Riku. Ansem watched and was awed by their performance.

After an hour of sparring, Sora and Riku finally stop fighting.

"We should start doing this more often" Sora told Riku.

Riku ignored him and his eyes glowed red unexpectedly. His clothes had suddenly changed into a black, sleeveless jumpsuit. The Heartless crest was embroidered on his chest. Ansem laid his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"It is a Welcome Home present" Ansem told him.

"Mine's better" Sora said, childishly.

"Thanks" Riku muttered. He knocks Ansem's hand off of his shoulder and exit out the room.

"Thinking he has second thoughts?" Sora said to Ansem.

"Find out" Ansem said.

Riku resume his place outside, looking at the enchanted fragment he had.

"I'm glad he left" Donald said.

"Who needs him?" Goofy said.

Riku felt his anger rising. He threw the mirror at the wall.

"What do you want?!" Riku snapped at Sora.

"Chill. I don't want any trouble" Sora said.

Riku clenches his fists and look down the balcony. He was trying to calm down.

"Get some sleep. We're going after Aurora tomorrow" Sora said.

Riku was in shock. He would have to kidnap a princess and face his 'friends'. He had forgotten about Ansem's plan since he decided to side with him.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Er, yes" Riku replied.

Sora stood beside of Riku and look up at the starry night.

"It has always been like this" Sora said.

Riku looked at Sora. He continued to look at the stars. Riku joined Sora and gaze upon the stars.

"We would always look at the stars every night back on the island along with Kairi. I sure miss her a lot" Sora said.

Riku look at Sora, feeling odd. Sora was acting like his old self. He was being the Sora that he loves to be with. His friend.

"I'm kind of glad that you're here, Riku. It does get pretty lonely here" Sora look at Riku.

"Kind of?" Riku said.

"It sucks that we are on Ansem's side and we do compete a lot. At least we have each other" Sora said.

"Sora . . ." Riku's voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"Your right, but come on! Do you think that I'm gullible? That I would believe anything you say? You're under Ansem's control for crying out loud!" Riku said.

Sora chuckled, "Riku, you're such an idiot, but I do miss my friend" He said and entered the castle.

Riku was dumbfounded. Was Sora really telling the truth or is it all a lie?

"Good night, Sora" Riku said.

"Good night, Riku" Sora whispered as he close the door behind him.

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32 Resurrected

Chapter 32

Ressurected

Riku awoke when the sun entered the horizon. He had fallen asleep outside. He stood up, stretches, and yawned. Suddenly, a Defender and a Large Body appeared.

"I'm too tired for this" Riku said to himself.

He summons his keyblade and cast a Stopra spell. The heartless froze in place. He walked casually behind the heartless and stabbed them several times. They disappeared. Riku head to the door, but stop as he heard a low growling sound behind him. He turns around and faces a Behemoth.

"That's it. I'm sleeping inside tonight" Riku said.

He readies himself and charge at the huge heartless. Minutes later, Sora was waiting for Riku in the Great Chapel. Riku finally entered the room without a scratch on him.

"Got my wakeup call?" Sora asked.

Riku walk up to him and grinned. "You have to do better than that."

"Will do" Sora grinned.

Riku look around the room. So many memories. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of the keyblade wielders. Ansem came out of the portal along with an old face.

"What is she doing here?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed.

They pointed at Maleficent, the old witch.

"What are they doing here?!" Maleficent demanded.

"A lot has changed since you died, Maleficent" Ansem said.

"I have resurrected Maleficent" he added.

"What?! Why?!" Riku said.

"She's better off dead!" Sora said.

"How dare you, you pathetic fools!" Maleficent scowled.

"Silence!" Ansem ordered as they began to argue.

Everyone silenced and listened to Ansem.

"Sora is no longer the keyblade bearer. He is my right hand man. Therefore, Riku is next in line of wielding the keyblade. Soon, he agreed to join us as he realized that he was simply being used" Ansem began.

A chill ran up Riku's spine. Ansem made it sound that he is only a mere pawn.

"And I have resurrected Maleficent because we need her help on capturing Princess Aurora" Ansem finished.

"We don't need any help on capturing the princess" Sora said.

"It seems that Aurora had disappeared from the castle and we cannot locate her. Maleficent knows every inch of land and it is her home planet" Ansem said.

"I will not help these two fools" Maleficent said.

"Maleficent, I have resurrected you and you must pay your debt to me" Ansem said.

"We do not need her. Riku and I are capably fine doing this alone" Sora said.

Riku stood on the sidelines. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to. He was going to do everything they would tell him to do.

"All three of you are going and that's final" Ansem said, "You better get going unless you want the King's lackeys to find the princess first."

The three of them stayed quiet, smirking at one another.

"That's an order!" Ansem growled.

Maleficent wave her staff and summon a portal for them to travel to their destination.

"Ladies first" Sora smirked at Maleficent.

Maleficent smirked back and entered the portal first. Sora and Riku followed her. On their way, Maleficent and Sora kept arguring. Riku stayed quiet. He didn't want to interfere in their ridiculous arguement. He didn't want to come either but he had to. He agreed to do this and now must follow Ansem's orders even if it meant facing the ones who betrayed him.


	33. Chapter 33 Trust

Chapter 33

It has been six hours since they arrived at Maleficent's castle and Riku was about to lose his mind. Sora and Maleficent mostly argued a lot and insult each other. Riku tried to block them out of his mind, but it was no use. They were getting on his nerves now. Riku ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Would you two stop already? You're acting like children. We have a job to do here!" Riku shouted as he stood on his feet.

Maleficent and Sora stop and looked at Riku.

"He's right. We' ve been acting foolish" Sora admitted.

Maleficent crossed her arms and sat down on her throne. "If we are going to work together, we need someone to set out and search for the princess."

"I'll go since I can't stand being here. I'll go tonight when it's dark" Riku said.

"Riku, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Maleficent smiled.

Riku smirked at her, but frowned. She was right.

"Tell me, what happened after this idiot here" she pointed to Sora, "killed me?"

"Sora fought Ansem and almost succeeded, but he failed and now is under Ansem's spell. Since Sora's heart was loss, I became the next keybearer. But I quit and joined Ansem and here we are now" Riku pretend to smile.

Sora blew one of his bangs away from his face. "And now we have to recollect the princesses to open Kingdom Hearts and we live happily ever after."

"What about the King's lackies?" Maleficent asked.

"They would never stop us. They are weak and we could crush them" Riku said, snarling at the name.

"Whoa. Someone's a little evil today" Sora smiled at Riku.

Riku glared at him. His eyes were glowing red and he felt a surge of anger through him.

"Embrace the darkness within you" Maleficent said, standing up. She walked over to Riku, "Let the anger out."

Sora snapped his fingers and a few heartless appeared out of no where. Six soldiers. Riku breathe heavily as a dark aura formed around him. What was going on with him? He felt angry all of a sudden. The keyblade magically appeared in his hands. Riku clutch it tightly in his grasp. He was about to attack one of the soldiers but something inside him made him stop.

_Don't do it. Don't fall to the darkness. You're stronger than that._

Riku felt limp as he heard Sora's voice in his heard. The keyblade fell to the floor. He looked up to see Sora and Maleficent smilling evilly. The keyblade disappeared.

"I better go and search for that princess" Riku said.

Sora snapped his fingers and the heartless disappeared. In their place was three Wyverns.

"Go with him" Sora commanded.

"Be back later" Riku said and headed out the door.

"Something stopped him from attacking that heartless" Maleficent said.

"He has a bad conscious" Sora said, "Eventually, he would doubt himself of what he is doing."

He snapped his fingers and a shadow appeared. The shadow was Riku's shadow.

"Follow Riku and nothing more. Study his every move and then inform me about his doings later" Sora ordered.

Riku's Shadow nodded and disappeared in the ground.

"He would be completely our's in a matter of time" Sora said, smiling to Maleficent.

Riku walked through the forest, the Wyverns flying above him. He could hear his steps as he stepped on many twigs and the sound of his chain rattling. There was a light wind and there was a full moon outside. The stars was shinning very brightly. The Wyverns landed on the ground next to Riku. Riku stop and looked at them. They were mentioning Riku to look in their way. Riku looked and by a far, he could see a bright light.

"Stay here" Riku ordered.

He quietly climbed up the tree and jump ontop of its branches. He began to jump branches and head to the light. He stop and reached the light. He quietly stayed still and look down. It was Donald and Goofy and they were following three womans dressed in robes. One of them was carrying a small lantern.

"Shadow" he said, quietly.

A shadow appeared beside him.

"Go down there and follow them" Riku said.

The shadow nodded and disappeared. Riku quietly walk back to the Wyverns.

"Let's go" Riku said to the Wyverns.

He began walking back to the castle. The Wyverns followed him.

Sora smiled as Riku's shadow arrived.

"Is Riku deceiving us?" Sora asked.

"No, he's not" Riku entered the room, smiling evilly.

"Ah, you have returned" Sora said.

"And you summon a shadow to spy on me" Riku said, "I said I was in. I signed a contact to fullfill my duty and you deceive me?"

"What? No trust between friends?" Maleficent smiled.

"I thought you were my best friend" Riku said.

"I was just taking a precaution. I didn't want you to get hurt" Sora said.

"Hurt?" Riku questioned.

Sora sighed, "You're going to make me say this huh? Well, I thought when you see _them, _I thought you might break down and you know do something rash."

"You're worried about me?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh" Sora replied, "I'm sorry about using your shadow to keep an eye on you."

"It's okay, man. Don't do it again" Riku said, smiling.

"Got it" Sora smiled.

He and Riku high fived each other. Maleficent was dumbfounded. Sora was a good actor.

"Did you find her?" Sora asked.

"The princess? Well, I had a little birdie to follow the king's lackys" Riku winked at Sora.

A shadow appeared beside Riku. Riku smiled at the heartless then back at Sora.

"And here's he is" Riku said.

"Great job" Sora said.

"We shall capture the princess in the morning" Maleficent said.

"They wouldn't suspect we get her in the morning" Riku said.

Sora laid his arm around Riku's shoulder. "We're in this together."

"Now and forever!" Riku exclaimed.

They smiled at each other, not knowing what lies one had said to the other.


	34. Chapter 34 Giving In

"Here we are" said one of the thee womans in cloaks.

Donald, Goofy, and the three faires that the king and queen trust in had arrive at an old shack in the depths of the woods. One of the woman by the name of Flora knocked on the door four times very lightly. They waited until the door was opened by a beautiful blonde woman. She was dressed in a white long sleeve blouse with a black cordance and a long grey shirt. Her long blonde hair was held by a black head band. She smiled at Flora, Merryweather, and Fauna.

"Let us in, dear child. Quickly" Flora ordered.

The beautiful blonde woman set aside to let them in. Fauna close the door behind them.

"Who are they?" the blonde woman asked.

"These are two travelers who are friends with us. They are here to stay for a few nights" Flora replied.

"Ah. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rose" the blonde woman greeted.

"Rose?" Donald whispered to Merryweather.

"We'll talk later" Merryweather replied.

"Garwsh. I'm Goofy and this here is Donald" Goofy introduce themselves.

"Where are you two from?" Rose asked as she sat down on a wooden chair.

"A land far away from here" Donald grinned, nervously.

"Rose, it is getting late. You must go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow" Flora said.

"All right" Rose smiled. She stood up and head to her room. "Good night."

"Good night" everyone said.

Rose went to her room. Everyone stood quiet until Rose fell asleep.

"I thought the princess lives here" Goofy said.

"Rose is the princess. She is Princess Aurora" Fauna said.

"Why is she out here?" Donald asked.

"When Aurora was born, the evil witch, Maleficent, cast a curse upon Aurora" Merryweather said.

"Maleficent? She's dead." Goofy said.

The faries gasped.

"Is she really?" Fauna asked.

"She's been gone for some time." Donald replied.

"We cast Aurora away from the kingdom and gave her a new identity. We have been taking care of her since she was a year old" Flora said, "We've been planning to tell her about her real family and that she is a princess on her birthday."

"When is her birthday?" Goofy asked.

"Tomorrow" Fauna said, "We're going to make her a party!"

"We're going to make Rose go out while we arrange the party. Would you two accompany her?" Flaura asked.

"It is our duty to protect her" Donald said.

"We must wake up early in the morning. It is time for bed" Flora said.

"You two could sleep in the spare rooms" Merryweather said.

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Would it be fine if we stay up longer in case someone comes?" Donald asked.

"Of course. Good night" Flora said as she and her sisters left the room.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with worried expersions.

"I hope Riku is okay" Goofy said.

"Do you think he would come?" Donald asked.

They stayed quiet and continued to look at each other. They took the chairs from the dinner table and place them in front of the door with their weapons in hand.

Riku look down from the high balcony in the castle's huge throne room. He watched as Maleficent's demon minions danced around the green fire. Maleficent sat on her throne and Sora stood next to him, watching the demons danced.

"I'm wondering" Riku began.

Sora looked at him, eyeing him.

"How did you summon my shadow?" Riku asked.

"I have gained supreme power" Sora said, "Now I could summon any heartless." He grinned at him.

"I used to have that power" Riku said as he examined his hand. It was a bit odd. This was the hand that summoned Sora's shadow back then.

"You probably still have it" Sora said.

Riku continued to examine his hand. Sora lurk behind him.

"Come on. Try it out" Sora whispered.

Riku smiled, evilly and with a wave of his arm. He had summoned Sora's shadow. Sora studied his shadow and smiled to himself.

"I never knew how short I was" he said.

Riku, still smiling, cast the shadow away. His arm smoked with a dark aura. Sora looked at Maleficent who was please to see Riku using his dark powers. He smirked at her and looked at Riku.

Riku looked below the balcony and looked at the demons once more. They were getting on his nerves with their annoying laughter.

"Show them who's boss" Sora said.

Riku raised his arms and clutch his hands into a fist. He raise his arms higher as the green fire increased. He wave his arm around below and had summoned an army of shadows. The shadows and the demons began to fight each other. He laughed to himself as the demons were decreasing.

"I feel powerful again" he said.

"You never did lose that power" Sora said from behind him.

"I kind of miss this feeling" Riku said, examining his strong arms.

"Careful not to over do it. You don't want to weaken yourself" Sora said.

Weak. That was a hateful word for Riku. He never felt weak until he was around with the king's lackies. He was hurt and full of pain and now he felt a bit strong. It was a feeling of rememberance and he couldn't figure out why he had left this feeling before.

Maleficent rose from her throne and stood behind of Riku. "Riku, I have somthing for you."

Riku turn to her and raise an eyebrow. "What is it?" he demanded.

Maleficent raised her left arm as a black crow flew above her. The bird dropped the packaged item and Riku grabbed it. The crow landed on the balcony.

"Open it" Maleficent said.

Riku remove the brown paper from the huge package. He awed as he held the long keyblade. It was a black keyblade. The only thing different from this keyblade and the old keyblade was that the blade was sharper and the grip of it was also sharp. He could feel his fingers bleeding but also he felt more powerful holding his new weapon. His eyes glowed as he grip the handle tighter. A drop of blood ran down his hand and onto the floor. He smiled and laughed. A dark aura appeared around him. Another black streak appeared in his hair.

"I'll be back. I have a matter of business to attend to" he said, snarling and showing off his teeth. He stormed out of the room. Maleficent and Sora smiled as Riku finally gave in to the darkness.

"We must inform Ansem about this" Maleficent said. "He would be please."

"No" Sora said.

"No? Why not? He's in our hands now" Maleficent protested. Why is Sora being in denial about this?

"This seems too easy. Riku didn't put up with a fight. I know him. He's stronger than that or have you forgotten about his potential?" Sora turn to look at the confused Maleficent.

Maleficent staggered, "But didn't you see the look in his eyes? The aura around him?"

"Yes, I felt that too, but didn't it seem to you that he gave in too easily?" Sora asked.

Maleficent continued to look at him with confusion.

"Eventually, he would lose that confident when his conscious begins to nag him" he said.

"Then, we would have to motivate him some more" she said.

Sora left the room and followed after Riku.

"Riku!" he called from down the hall.

Riku stop and look at him, his eyes glaring at him. Riku snarled which gave Sora a light chill.

Sora look down at Riku's bleeding hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Go get the princess" Riku replied.

"I thought you wanted to get her in the morning" Sora said.

"I just want to capture her!" Riku shouted.

"Wait. In the morning you could go capture her. Right now it's a bad time. You need to practice on those powers right now. You might get weak in a few minutes" Sora said.

"Weak? Ha! I'll never become weak!" Riku laughed, mocking Sora.

"five, four, three, two, one" Sora counted back wards. "How do you feel now?"

"Bored" Riku replied, grimly.

Sora snap his fingers and a soldier appeared. "Kill it" he ordered.

Riku raise his keyblade but suddenly let go it. The keyblade fell to the floor. The wound on Riku's hand was beginning to heal magically. His eyes were beginning to change into it regular shade of red.

"What happened?" Riku asked, suddenly weak and daze.

"Your new dark powers had suck the energy out of you" Sora said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Probably it was too much for you" Sora said, hiding his smirk under his long bangs.

"No. It . . . it was . . . I felt powerful" Riku said, examining his wounded hand. "I like it . . . I want it" he clench his hand into a fist.

"Then you need to practice or else next time somthing bad would happen to you" Sora said.

Riku took the keyblade from the ground. He could feel the great power returning to him.

"Let's practice" he grinned.

Sora smiled and summoned a portal. They entered it and they appeared in the dark forest.

"What are we doing here?" Riku asked.

He looked around him. It was lonely like earlier. The stars were shinning brightly and the wind had grown fierce.

"You're going to practice" Sora said.

"Here?" Riku asked.

"It's perfect. A lot of space. Trees to climb and its miles away from any civilization" Sora said.

"What's wrong with the castle?" Riku asked.

"You might destroy the place" Sora said.

"Oh" Riku said.

"So let's get started" Sora said.

Riku nodded grip the keyblade into his fist very tightly that reopen his wound. "Let's" He smiled evilly to Sora.

Sora smirk before snapping his fingers. A black iron gate rose from the ground and surrounded the young keyblade weilders. Riku gaze at the gates enclose to form a huge cage. Black throns wrapped around the iron gates.

"Is this all necessary?" Riku ask, confuse yet suprise at the area.

"Trying to be percautious here" Sora said.

"That dangerous huh?" Riku ask.

"You want to do this or not?" Sora ask.

"Yes, I'm not backing down" Riku said.

"Suite yourself then. I'll be examining you from afar" Sora said and disappeared.

Riku looked around the guarded place and spotted Sora sitting on top of a tree branch up above him. Suddenly a Dark Side appeared. Riku smirked at it. He always fought a Dark Side and would always destroy it in a matter of minutes.

"Well, fight" Sora said.

"Whatever" Riku shrugged.

He grip the handle tighter and felt blood running down his hand. The power increasing. He charge at the heartless. Dark Side was about to knock Riku with his arm, but Riku disappeared. He reappeared ontop of his arm. He ran on top of the heartless's arm until he reached it's shoulder. Riku jumped and hit the heartless's face. The heartless collaspe and fell back. Riku stood on top of the heartless, feeling victorious.

"Is that it?" Riku said to Sora.

"You're not done yet" Sora said, grinning.

Suddenly a huge heartless appeared. It was a black dragon with the heartless crest on its chest.

"This is new" Riku said, happy to see his new target practice.

"Got inspired by the old witch" Sora said. "Careful not to die."

"I don't want to make your wish come true" Riku smirked at him.

Riku took a step forward at the heartless, a dark aura formed around him. Sora watched as Riku was slowly turning into the dark creature he was earlier. It only took Riku about three minutes to vanquish the heartless usuing his dark powers. The kid was making some progress. If Riku continues using his dark powers like this, it would take him a matter of days until the darkness around his heart to take over him.


	35. Chapter 35 Pain Vs Anger

"Ansem, I think we have just taken control over Riku." Sora said to the older man. "He has felt the darkness and wants it so much. Plus, his dark powers are advancing icredibly. One more kick and he is good as our's."

"Then continue to lead him to the darkness." Ansem said. "Also, have you located the princess?"

"Why yes, we have. You see, we didn't need that old witch." Sora said.

"Naive Sora, we didn't need her from the start. She is a tool to distract the King's lackies." Ansem said.

Sora growled. He didn't like it when Ansem calls him naive. It was worse than being called a bastard.

"Master, have we located the girl?" Sora ask.

"Unfortunately, she is still hard to find. She has disappeared." Ansem said.

"I'll find her eventually." Sora said.

"You should be going now, Sora. Riku would soon awake and question where have you wander off to." Ansem said.

"His mind is only focus on the killing of those foolish lackies of the King." Sora said.

"Leave Sora." Ansem commanded.

"Okay, okay, okay." Sora said. "Laters, Master." he said before entering a portal.

Ansem let out a sigh before returning to work. That kid would be the death of him.

* * * * * * * * *

Donald and Goofy woke up early in the morning due to the fairies. Apparently they wake up early to clean the house. Rose also awoke and was greeted by a loud birthday greeting from the fairies and the animals. The Fairies then kick Rose, Donald, and Goofy out of the house, saying they needed to clean without them in the way. They also said they wanted some fresh berries. So Rose was now picking berries for her 'aunts'.

They explored the forest and reach a creek where Rose began berry picking. Goofy and Donaly made sure to stay close with her and be aware of their surroundings.

"So far there hasn't been any heartless." Donald said.

"Wonder if Riku is here." Goofy said. "Do you think he would be coming after the princess?"

"I hope not. Wonder the King is doing right now." Donald said.

"Do you think the King knows about this?" Goofy ask.

"He is the King. Surely Merlin would have told him." Donald said.

They heard something rustling in the bushes by Rose. Donald and Goofy sprang into action and stay close to Rose. They held their weapons and readied themselves. Suddenly a horse's head pop up from the bush.

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy were confuse.

"It's a horse." Rose giggled to herself.

"Excuse me?" they heard a dark voice.

They turn around to see a young handsome man with brown hair.

"He is my stallion." The young man said.

The young man look at Rose and stay still. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He could feel his heart racing. He took a step forward towards Rose.

"May I ask what is your name?" The young man ask.

Rose smiled at him. "My name is Rose."

"My name is Phillip." The young man said.

"Do you think he is a heartless?" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Garsh, I don't think so. But he does seem to like her." Goofy whispered back.

They look back at the young couple and notice that they have disappeared.

"Rose?" Goofy and Donald called.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Riku!"

Riku, startled, look up at the brunette. "What?" he demanded.

"You've been starring at the wall for about fours hours. What's up with you?" Sora ask, flicking some dust off of his shoulder.

"Is it morning?" Riku ask, ignoring Sora's question. He had lost track of time since he entered the castle last night.

"Yeah, it's been morning for a few hours. Come on, we gotta go get the princess." Sora said.

Riku got to his feet and took his keyblade off the floor. Sora look down at Riku's arms and notice dry blood on each of Riku's sleeves.

"You okay there, Buddy?" Sora ask, looking up at Riku's face.

"Hm....Oh yeah. So where's the princess?" Riku ask, casually.

Sora snap his fingers and a Shadow heartless appeared. "Where is she?" he ask the heartless.

Riku look around the room. They were in the Great Chapel which was the only room in the castle that is beautiful. It had stain glass windows which glowed bright green. There was some gothic items and furnitures but it was better to stay in this room rather than the other trashed down rooms. He had entered this room late at night after he had a conversation with Maleficent.

Flashback:

"Riku." Maleficent called.

Riku look up from the floor and saw Maleficent at the end of the hall. He bit his lip and then unbit his lip. He strode down the hallway in a straight line. He stop as he was a few feet away from the witch.

"What?" Riku demanded.

He had left Sora earlier as they came back from practice. He wanted to be alone for the rest of the night without any annoying disturbances. Unfortunately he was called by the only person he dispise so much right now.

"Shall we speak in the Great Chapel?" Maleficent ask.

"I guess." Riku answered.

Maleficent wave her arm, waving her robe also, and went down the hall. Riku followed after Maleficent, making sure to keep his distance from the witch. He wasn't too keen with the idea of working with the old witch. She had made him into a monster and destroyed his life. Unfortunately he is grateful to her. He could have lived his life a lie. Only to be love by those who hated him and using him.

They arrive at the Great Chapel shortly. Maleficent went to the center of the large room while Riku stay by the door admiring the room. He had been here before. This is where he would sleep when he wasn't off capturing princess and harassing Sora. Wonder if Sora sleeps here now? Riku watch as Maleficent lit the candles. A bright green light filled the room.

"Come." Maleficent said to Riku.

Riku took in a deep breath and walk down the aisles of wooden seats. He ignored the echoes of his steps and concentrated on one thing on his mind. The hatred he had for everyone. He approach Maleficent and gave her a blank look.

"Riku, your heart is weak." Maleficent said.

Riku snarled at the witch. His keyblade appeared in his hand and he held it against the witch's neck. A furious look in his eyes. He hated that word. He dispise that word.

Maleficent stayed still, not frightened by Riku. She raise her hand and gently push the keyblade away from her neck. Riku let her, but continue glaring at her.

"Your heart is succumb to the pain of the betrayal of those fools back in Traverse Town." Maleficent began. "How will you complete your tasks if you won't fight back?"

"I don't need your help. I am capable on my own." Riku answered.

"Tell me, what will you do when you face the King's lackies?" Maleficent ask.

"I'll kill them!" Riku growled.

"No. You won't." Maleficent said.

Riku lowered the keyblade to his side. He let out a furious sigh and continue to glare at the witch. Maleficent smiled at Riku and began to walk around him.

"You do not have the will." Maleficent said. "You think you can, but you can not. You need to focus on your anger."

"Why should I listen to you?" Riku said.

"Because I made you." Maleficent said. "Without me, you would live a lie for the rest of your pathetic lie." she added.

Riku staggered. He look away from her and focus on the pain in his heart.

"Focus on your anger, not on your pain!" Maleficent commanded. "Remember the lies they fed to you!"

"Shut up!" Riku shouted at her.

"You are weak! You will die out there in a few merely seconds!" Maleficent said.

"Shut up!" Riku growled as he raise his keyblade up to her neck again.

"Go ahead and kill me." Maleficent ordered as the keyblade stop a few inches away from her face.

Riku heaved heavilly.

"Go ahead and do it!" Maleficent ordered.

Riku growled at her. He remove his keyblade from her.

"Focus on your anger. There is no need to feel any pain. They let you suffer. Now it is your turn to let them suffer." Maleficent said.

She snap her fingers and two heartless appeared in front of Riku. Riku look at them. They were Donald' and Goofy's heartless.

"You do not have the will to kill them." Maleficent urged.

Riku continue to look at the heartless. His anger rising. He remembered everything. Every single lie those animals told him. Every inch of pain he had felt because of them. Riku growled and with one slash kill the two heartless. Maleficent grinned as another black streak appeared in Riku's hair.

"Don't you dare call me weak again!" Riku snarled at the old witch.

"I am proud of you." Maleficent said. "Now get some sleep. You'll be capturing the princess in the morning." she said and began heading to the door.

Riku growled as Maleficent left the room. His growl echoed throughout the room. It was filled with agony, pain, anger, and despair. He breathed heavilly and began to laugh evilly. He laugh his head off. He suddenly stop and threw his keyblade at one of the glass windows, sending shards of glass to the floor.

Riku had finally broke.

End of flashback.

"The Princess is here?" Riku ask as they were deep in the forest.

"Yeah along with the dog and duck." Sora answered. "Don't worry. We'll have the princess in no time and we could get off this planet as soon as possible." he added.

Riku nodded. He grip the handle of his keyblade.

"We're here." Sora stop.

Riku look up. They had stop behind a bush. Surely Donald, Goofy, and the princess were behind this bush. This was it. He was going to have to kill Donald and Goofy. Their blood would be in his hands. He would let his anger out and then he wouldn't feel any more pain.


	36. Chapter 36 Confrontation

"Aerith, you have a visitor." Cid called from down the hall.

Aerith stop washing the dishes and wipe her hands on the towel hanging from an open drawer. She look at Yuffie who was sitting by the table.

"Who do you think wants to see me?" Aerith ask.

"I don't know. Probably it's the King." Yuffie suggested.

"No. Leon would be here." Aerith said. "I better go check." she said and exit out the kitchen.

Aerith walk down the hall and met Cid by the door and her visitor.

"Cloud?" she said, confuse yet happy to see the familiar blonde.

"Aerith." Cloud smiled shyly.

Cid look back at Aerith and Cloud, annoyed by the silence between them. "I should better get back to work." Cid said and left.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Aerith ask.

"Um, I ...wanted to see you. It's been a while." Cloud answered.

"You never called me or sent me a letter." Aerith pouted at him.

Cloud look down at his arm.

"You really weren't the one who called, were you, Cloud?" Aerith smiled at the blonde.

Cloud smiled shyly at Aerith. He walk up to her and took her hand. "I . . .miss you." he said.

Aerith smiled at him. "I miss you too, Cloud." she said, blushing lightly.

**************************************************************************************

"Riku?" Sora called.

"Huh?" Riku snap out of his daze and look up at Sora.

"Are you okay?" Sora ask.

"Yeah, just day dream a bit." Riku answered.

"Come on, before they find out we're here." Sora said.

Riku nodded. He summon his keyblade in his hand. His eyes glowed red as the power surge through his body. He could feel his anger and hatred rising. Sora smirk at Riku then jump out of the bush. Riku followed after Sora. Riku look around the place. They were near the stream. A white stallion was drinking water. There was no one else. No princess. No Donald. No Goofy. Riku didn't know whether to be depressed or more angry at this.

"Hm . . .they must be deeper into the forest." Sora suggested. "Someone left their horse here. They would be coming back to get it." he said.

"I want to capture the princess right now." Riku growled.

"Hold on there, Buddy. Do you want the element of surprise or not?" Sora said.

Riku growled and storm towards the horse. Sora rolled his eyes and followed after Riku. Riku step into the water and grab the horses's reigns before the horse could run away.

"Where is your master?" Riku demanded.

"Riku, you're talking to a horse." Sora said.

Riku sighed angrilly and let go of the horse and storm off. Sora chuckled.

"You should have answered, Horse." Sora said to the horse.

The horse took several steps back and began to sprint off into a run, running past Riku. Sora followed Riku in his own pace.

"I'm going after the princess. You deal with the animals." Riku called.

"Ah huh." Sora said.

Riku sighed angrilly and begin to run.

************************************************************************************************************

"Rose!" Donald and Goofy called.

They've been searching for the princess for about twenty minutes and couldn't find the princess or Phillip. Suddenly they heard a lovely voice singing. They head over to where the singing came from, but was cut off by a white horse.

"Whoa!" Donald and Goofy said as they stop.

The horse whirled pass them and continue running. Goofy and Donald was about to start running after the horse but was stop by another blur. They look up and notice the silver hair glistening against the sun's rays.

"Riku!" Donald and Goofy called.

Riku didn't stop. He ignored the animals and hatred for now and chase after the horse. Surely it would lead him to the princess. He glance back and notice the animals following him. He growled and continue running. Where the hell was Sora right now? He took another glance back and notice a portal appearing and Sora coming out. Riku ignored Sora and continue running.

"Why hello." Sora greeted Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

Sora smirk at the animals. "Not happy to see me, Pallys?" He said, giving them an evil grin.

Goofy and Donald readied themselves to fight.

"You shouldn't be standing there while Riku is off trying to capture the princess. Stop him." Sora said.

"Huh?" Donald said.

"But you're one of the bad guys?" Goofy said.

Sora then howl in pain. He fell to his knees and grip the ground underneath him. He hesistantly raise his head to them. The crystal blue returning to his eyes.

"Dona....Donald....Goofy..." Sora began in a painful voice.

"Sora?" Goofy said.

"Donald, Goofy....Please! Stop Riku before he captures the princess. You can stop him." Sora said in a pain voice again.

"What's happening to you?" Donald ask.

"Go! I'm trying to fight Ansem inside me! Go! Help the princess! Don't worry about me!" Sora pleaded. "Please go. Go help her! Don't let Riku take her away!"

Donald and Goofy nodded at each other and ran off. Sora stop and smirk under his hair. His eyes turning red again. He sat down on the floor.

"Those two would believe anything." Sora laugh and look back to see the animals disappearing over the hill. He could sense Riku's aura from a mile away. He was close to the princess now.

**********************************************************************************************************

"You draw your sword at me?" Riku mocked.

Phillip had his sword drawn to Riku, his other arm guarding Rose. Riku smirk at the young man.

"You think you can defeat me? I've fought animals who would put up a greater fight than you would." Riku continue to mock.

Phillip still had a brave face on. He was going to protect Rose no matter what. He wasn't going to loose her.

"Hand me the princess and I would let you live." Riku ordered.

"Princess?" Phillip look back at Rose only to receive a confuse look on her face. "Princess or not. I am not going to loose her."

Riku place a hand on his forehead, his keyblade still up to Phillip, he chuckled under his breath. He remove his hand from his forehead and smirk at Phillip. "You would give up your life just to save her's?" he said.

Phillip didn't answer, but the answer was clear in the look in his eyes. Riku began to laugh hysterically, but suddenly stop. A furious look on his face.

"You think your heart wants her, but in fact. It doesn't. Your heart wants nothing but power and to be consume by the darkness." Riku began. "You're pathetic. Now I won't say it again. Hand me the princess and I shall spare your life."

"No!" Phillip said.

Riku growled and raise his keyblade. Phillip push Rose away from him.

"Phillip!" Rose cried.

_Clash!_

Riku clench his fists tighter and glared at Goofy. He remove his keyblade off the dog's shield. He jump back and put his keyblade to his side. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

Donald and Goofy help Philip up and told him to take Rose away from here. The animals stayed quiet, watching Riku.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Donald demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you." Riku said.

He began to run, but was cut by Goofy. Riku jump back.

"Riku, fight Ansem! You can't let him control you!" Goofy said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riku demanded. "Ansem? Inside me!?" He began to laugh.

"I chose this path! Ansem is the only one who cared about me unlike you two! Now I must be going. I have a princess to abduct!" he said and began to walk.

Goofy and Donald stood in Riku's way, weapons ready in their hands. Riku raise an eyebrow. He could feel his blood running down from his wounds on his arms. His heart pumping. His anger rising and yet he could hear his conscious.

"Don't hurt them." he said a little voice said.

"Stupid voice. I don't have a heart. Leave me alone." Riku thought to himself.

"They're your friends." the little voice urged.

"Where have you been these past few days?" Riku thought.

"You can't hurt them." The little voice said.

The little voice was beginning to annoy Riku now. He growled at himself. Donald and Goofy look at each other with confusion. What was going on with Riku?

"Riku." Riku heard Ansem's voice now.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?" Riku thought.

"The princess." Ansem said.

Riku jump. He look at the animals and then a feeling of sorrow hit him. What was he doing?

"Riku, the princess!" Ansem shouted in his head.

Riku let the keyblade disappear in his hand. He glare at Donald and Goofy and ran off towards the princess. He dodge Donald and Goofy and ran.

"Riku!" Donald and Goofy shouted and they began to run after Riku.

"Where the hell is Sora?" Riku thought to himself. "Where's Maleficent? Where's myself?"

He could feel himself getting weak. The keyblade had suck the energy in him. He slowly came to a stop as soon as he felt everything around him spinning. He fell to his knees and clutch the grass in his hands. He cough several times and look up. Suddenly he saw himself. He was glaring down at himself.

"You look pathetic right now." The other Riku said.

"I-I . . . "Riku began.

"You let your heart control you. You let that pathetic thing in your body control you. You are weak." The other Riku said.

"He...Help." Riku reach for the other Riku.

"Why should I help a weakling?" The other Riku said and began to walk away.

"Wa-Wait." Riku said and fell, hitting his head against the hard floor.

He could hear faint, distant voices. He didn't care. He knew he was going to die here. He was weak. He couldn't even destroy his enemies or capture the princess. He close his eyes and let himself die on the grass.

"Guess everyone was right. I am weak......"


	37. Chapter 37 Vanquish

Riku awoke when he felt something cool hitting his entire body. He groan softly as he open his eyes and to feel a major headache. He felt completely weak. He was starring down at ....dirt? He stop and listen carefully. He could hear the familiar greeting of an ocean. Birds gawking and the wind hitting the trees. He slowly raise himself with his arms and flip himself over. He quickly shielded his eyes from the sun's glare.

"Where . . .where am I?" The thought entered his head.

He raise his left arm hesitantly and felt a pain piercing through his chest. He groan loudly and shot up. He continue to groan. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly the pain disappeared. He stop groaning and took the opportunity to look around the area. His eyes widened.

"It can't be..." He thought.

He raise himself and clutch onto his chest. He turn around and his eyes grew wider. Everything hit him. Every memory he had of this place hit him in one single blow. The sun set. The ocean. The friendly smiles of his friends. The laughter and merriment. Sora's warm smile and Kairi's memorable laugh. The sweet look in their eyes. He groan louder as the pain pierce through his chest again. He drop to his knees and landed on his left hand. His right holding himself up.

He was in Destiny Islands. He was . . .home.

"Riku!" He heard someone call his name.

Riku look up and notice a familiar brunette running towards him.

"Selphie?" he ask in confusion.

Selphie fell beside Riku and help him up. "Are you okay?" she sound frantic.

"Y-Yeah." Riku answered. "Wh-What am I doing here?" he ask, looking deep into her green eyes.

"I don't know. You tell me. I heard you shouting. Are you sure you're okay?" she ask again.

"Yeah." Riku said and retrieve his arm from her. "I don't need any help." he responded and got himself up.

"Riku, where have you been?" Selphie ask.

"Selphie, mind your business." Riku said, harshly and walk away from her.

He reach the Secret Place and glare at the wooden door. He raise his hand, concentrating. Suddenly the keyblade appeared in his hands. The dark one.

"I know this is just an illusion!" Riku shouted. "I'm not stupid! Now Ansem wake me up!" he shouted again.

He heave and glared up at the ceiling. Nothing happened.

"Ansem!" Riku shouted.

Again, nothing. Riku raise a brow. He growled and went over to the door. He pointed his keyblade to the lock, expecting some sort of beam would open it. Nothing.

"I know that I'm sleeping! This is not real! If this was, I wouldn't have the keyblade!" Riku shouted to the ceiling again.

He turn around as he felt an aura behind him. He stop and soften his expersion. "Sora?"

Sora frown and hid his face from Riku. He was biting his lower lip. He look up and glare at Riku.

"Sora?" Riku called, confuse.

A keyblade appeared in Sora's hands. The Kingdom Key.

"Riku, my enemy." Sora began.

"Enemy?" Riku whispered.

"I'm going to destroy you." Sora said and charge at Riku with the keyblade.

"Sora?" Riku whispered and stayed still.

He gasp for air as soon as the keyblade pierce through his skin and through his heart. He cough out blood. Eyes wide. He clutch over his stomach. He put his head down and could see his blood on the floor. He slowly raise his head to Sora.

"So.....ra? H-How could you?" Riku whispered.

"Your my enemy. You always have been my enemy, Riku. Now it is time for you to be destroyed. Good bye, Riku." Sora said and twist the keyblade in Riku.

Riku groan loudly in pain. He felt a fire engulfing him as Sora twist the keyblade. His best friend had killed him. Sora . . .

Riku gasp loudly as he awoke frantic. He frantically look around the room. It was his old room back at the hotel in Traverse Town. "So...Sora?" he breathed.

He got out of bed and quickly went to the window. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. He jump back and raise his hand to the window. No dark energy beam. He look down at his hands in confusion.

"What? Where? Why?" Riku demanded.

"Trying to escape?" He heard someone say.

Riku spun around and snarl at Leon. "What am I doing here?" he demanded.

"You're here for your own good." Leon said.

Riku raise his hand, trying to summon the keyblade. He wanted to destroy Leon for everything that he has done. He stamered when no keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Merlin conjour up a handy elixir just for the occassion." Leon said, smirking.

"What? You couldn't defeat me so you had my powers remove?" Riku snarled.

"Shut up, Ansem!" Leon shouted.

"Ansem?" Riku said. He began to laugh at the name. "Ansem is not here. It's just plain old Riku." He grinned evilly.

Leon glared at Riku, guarding the door.

"Why am I here?" Riku demanded.

"Get out of Riku's body, Ansem!" Leon commanded.

"I'm not Ansem!" Riku shouted.

"Riku wouldn't let himself be taken over by the darkness." Leon said.

"I set myself free. Free from the lies and the betrayal. I went back to the darkness! And there's nothing that you can do that could bring me back!" Riku shouted then lunge at the door.

Leon stay still, letting Riku go. Riku run down the hallway, but hit something hard. He fell on his bottom and before he could look up, he was pulled up by a blonde.

"Thanks, Cloud." Leon said, walking up to Riku.

"Let go of me!" Riku demanded.

"Take him back to the room." Leon said.

Cloud nodded.

"Cowards! All of you are a bunch of cowards! Fight me!" Riku shouted as Cloud took him back to his room.

Aerith approach Leon. "So it is true."

"Yes. Riku had given up. Donald and Goofy were right." Leon said.

"What are we going to do?" Aerith ask, concerned.

"We're going to help the kid." Cid said, entering the room with Merlin close behind.

"Riku seems confuse. His mind and heart is clouded and hazy with darkness." Merlin said. "We must help Riku before it is too late. There is only a glimpse of light in his heart and by the looks of the darkness clouding his heart. He only has little time." he added.

"Merlin, Riku said that he isn't being possessed by Ansem. I think he is telling the truth." Leon said. "He chose this path. He chose to go back to the darkness." he said.

"The Kid wouldn't just give in. He's strong." Cid argued.

"He must have been tempted to or force to." Aerith said.

"No, he was tricked." Cloud said, entering the room.

"How is he?" Aerith ask, very concern.

"I knocked him out. He wouldn't shut up." Cloud said. "I explored his heart as well. He was trick by Ansem and Sora." he added.

"Sora?" Leon said. He thought about it for a second. "Earlier he said he was freeing himself from the lies and betrayal." he said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Cid ask.

"Sora and Ansem trick Riku and told him that we were only using him in the start." They heard a familiar voice.

They look up to see Yuffie with King Mickey. Both of them have worried looks on their faces.

"King Mickey?" Leon and the others exclaim.

"Shush!" King Mickey said. "We can not let Riku know that I am here. If he knows, surely Ansem will too."

"No. I remove his powers." Leon answered.

"King Mickey, how did you know about Riku?" Aerith ask.

"I'm keeping a close eye on him using this enchanted mirror." King Mickey said, pulling out a small mirror from out of his black robe.

"Sora had gave Riku another mirror like this, but he added a little touch to it. He made it so that whenever Riku summons to see his friends, we would lie and say that we were only using him for his powers and what not. Riku believe these lies and was pressured by Sora and Ansem and finally gave up." King Mickey answered.

"We have to tell him the truth!" Aerith said.

"It's no use." Yuffie said.

"His heart is clouded by darkness, pain, and anger." Cloud said.

"Is there a way to save the Kid?" Cid ask.

"We could show Riku that Sora and Ansem tricked him." Merlin said.

"I have a way of showing him, but I will need your help Merlin." King Mickey said.

Merlin nodded. "We must hurry and find a solution. We do not have much time." he said.

King Mickey nodded. He turn to Leon. "Leon, try talking to Riku and help him ease some pain. And all of you, help Riku. Please." he said.

Everyone nodded.

"King Mickey, have you found a way to save Sora as well?" Aerith ask.

King Mickey frown. "Unfortunately, no. I haven't. I'm still searching and encountered a lead. Soon enough, I'll find the solution." he said. "Merlin, let's go." he said and he and Merlin left the room.

Suddenly they heard loud groans coming from Riku's room. Leon quickly run out of the room, followed by everyone else. Leon kick the door open and barge into the room, but stop when he notice Riku on the floor.

Riku was in a tight ball, clutching onto his chest. Sweat drops appeared on his forehead. Eyes shut tight. Lip quivering. He kept groaning in pain.

"Riku!" Leon and Cid fell beside Riku and help the teenager up. Riku groan loudly in pain as soon as Leon and Cid touch him.

"Sora! I'm sorry!" Riku groan then went lifeless in Leon' and Cid's arms.

"Yuffie, go get the King! Aerith, get some water! Cloud, try to find out what's wrong with Riku!" Leon ordered. "Cid, help me put Riku on his bed!"

Aerith and Yuffie quickly left the room. Cid nodded and help Leon put Riku on his bed. Cloud went to Riku's side and took the young boy's arm. Leon and Cid watch Cloud's face. It was filled with confusion, shock, and agony. Cloud gasp and let go of Riku's arm. He rip Riku's shirt open. Leon and Cid gasp. On Riku's chest was a faded tattoo of the heartless symbol.

"What does this mean?" Leon ask, looking up at Riku's face.


	38. Chapter 38 Lost

"Master?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"I have some good news and I have some bad." Sora said as he sat down on Ansem's throne.

Ansem raise an eyebrow as he look at Sora. "Proceed." He said then he continue looking through the library.

"Want to hear the good or the bad?" Sora said as he raise his legs on top of the chair's arm.

"Doesn't matter." Ansem said as he pull out a thick book with a green cover.

"Well good news then." Sora said as he shifted his posture forward. "We have captured the princess. Seems to me that the princess doesn't know who she is or where she really comes from."

Ansem put the book back into its shelf and went to another book shelf.

"Maleficent and I caught her before this try-to-be-a-hero prince could get her to his castle." Sora added.

Ansem stop and look at Sora. "Where was Riku during this?"

"Oh, that's the bad news. He got captured." Sora said with a playful smile. "By a duck and a dog."

"How did this happen?" Ansem ask as he pull another book from the shelf.

"Riku suddenly broke down. He lost his power. He had dealt with so much darkness the night before. Guess he forgot about his limit." Sora answer as he flick some dust off his shoulder.

"And where were you at the time?" Ansem ask as he put the book under his arm and return looking at the shelf.

"I was capturing the princess. Maleficent was off in her castle doing who know what." Sora replied. 'I was far away from Riku, but I could sense his aura going off. I couldn't make it in time. Sorry, Master."

"Don't apologize." Ansem said, looking at Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora ask sill with an devilish grin.

"It is time for Riku to prove his worth." Ansem said.

Sora smirk as he got out of the throne. "You're proud of this?"

"I was the one who made Riku loose his powers." Ansem answered.

**********************************************************************************************************

Leon close the door gently behind him then lean against it. He raise his head and stare into the florescent light bulb.

"It's been three days and still no progress. It seems like we have already lost him." He thought.

"Leon?"

Leon look down the hallway to see Aerith at the end of the hallway with a puzzling look on her round face.

"What is it, Aerith?"

"How is...How is Riku?" She put her hand to her lips.

"Not doing so well. His heart has dwell deeply into darkness. Cloud is still searching, but it seem he can not find the light in him." Leon answer as he look back at Riku's door.

"Oh..."

"Ansem isn't controlling him. So it is true what he said, but we're not giving up. We just need more time before the darkness finally consume his heart. Where's the King?"

"The King had to go. He went to go see his teacher if he had come up with any solution to this."

"And Merlin?"

"He's still looking for a cure or any spell to help. Oh . . . how is Cloud?"

"He's fine. He is capable of Riku. The kid grew stronger even with his powers, I could barely manage to catch my breath. However Cloud knows what Riku is capable of so he could handle Riku on his own. What worries me is that what we would do since Cloud is leaving tonight."

"Another business trip?"

"He didn't want to upset you. He is trying his best to keep you happy."

"Well tell him if he wants me to be really happy then stay." Aerith said then began down the other corridor.

Leon smirk. He walk down the corridor and into the kitchen. He found a depressed Yuffie starring at the fridge.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie look up and her eyes widen as she saw Leon.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" she ask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You've been starring at the fridge for hours. What's up?"

"Oh..." She look down at her feet. "I was just worried about Riku."

"He's okay, Yuffie. Cloud and I are doing our best to help him."

"I heard what was happening last night." She look up to him.

He frown. "You heard?"

She nodded.

"Yuffie, he was only furious. He didn't mean what he said. It's the darkness speaking."

She continue to frown.

"Yuffie, don't worry. Riku would be fine. He'll be back soon. I promise."

Yuffie smile vaguely at him. "Would it be okay if I see him?"

"Uh....not right now, Yuffie. Right now he is ...being lectured by Cloud."

"Oh ok. Maybe later."

"Yeah, maybe later."

"Thanks, Leon." Yuffie said and left the kitchen.

Leon smile long enough then sigh when Yuffie was out of the room. What was he going to do?

*************************************************************************************************************

Riku took in a deep breath. He pick up his keyblade and glare up at the still Cloud.

"You're just going to stand there and give me that look or are you going to fight me?" Riku challenge.

"Neither." Cloud answered.

"What? Too...tired? Wimp?" Riku mock.

Cloud stays quiet. Riku took this as a challenge and smirk at Cloud. He grip his keyblade and charge at Cloud. Cloud stay still. As soon as Riku was a few inches away from him, he use his hand to knock Riku's keyblade out of his hands. Then he took hold of Riku's left arm and held it against the young boy's back. Riku groan as he struggle to retrieve his arm back.

"Using cheap tricks won't do you anything." Riku said.

Cloud twisted Riku's arm and push him down causing Riku to groan louder. Riku hesitantly raise his head. He manages to turn his head to Cloud. He smiles evilly at him.

"Think you're going to break me? Heheheh, keep on torturing me. Sooner or later I will get out of here. And you know what? I'm going after your precious heart and destroy her while you're sleeping. I can't wait to hear Aerith screaming for your name as I stab her heart."

Cloud's eyes widened then soon revert back to normal. He smirk at Riku then raise his sword and hit Riku's head with the sword's handle. Riku fell to the ground on his stomach. Cloud put away his sword then left the room. He lock the room and walk down the hallway to search for his heart. He soon found Aerith outside and they began talking.

***************************************************************************************************************

"So you were planning to do this from the start?" Sora ask as he and Ansem enter the underground library.

"Yes, Sora." Ansem said as he quickly went to the first book shelf he saw.

"Just making sure." Sora said as he sat down on the low table. "What do I do with the Witch?"

"I have one more plan that involves with her. We're going to help Riku escape." Ansem said.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Help Riku escape? Didn't you want Riku to be captured?" Sora said as he stood up.

"Foolish Sora. This is all in my plan."

"Explain your plan, Master."

"You'll see soon enough, Sora. Be patient." Ansem said, smiling at Sora.

Sora shrug. "Whatever. I'm going to go check on the princesses."

"Sora, I need you to go pay a visit to our dear Maleficent and tell her she needs to go to Traverse Town. Now." Ansem said. "Once you do, follow her there, and open her heart."

Sora smile michiviously at this. "Will do, Master."

**************************************************************************************************************

Riku come back to his senses around one in the morning. He groan loudly as soon as he felt the sudden headache. He place his hand to his forehead.

"So cold..."

He raise himself by grabbing onto the bed sheets from the bed. He look around the room and felt a sudden pain in his wrist. He look down at his wrist to see it bleeding.

"Great.."

He tore the bedsheets into small strips. He took one of the strips and wrap it around his wrist. He ignore the stinging and continue to look around the room. He realize he wasn't in his room. He was in a green with brown room. This is Yuffie's room.

"Why am I here?"

"Your room got destroyed."

Riku turn around to see Leon. He quickly look away from the brunette. "How?"

"Seems like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh. Why am I here in this girl's room?"

"There is no other room you can stay in and her name is Yuffie."

"Whatever. Where is the ....girl?"

"Yuffie is outside. Worried about her?"

"No. Curious. So what? You're gonna stand there and look pretty or am I going to get some damn food?"

"Not unless you ask me that way." Leon smiled.

"I'm going to bed." Riku said as he went straight to the bed. He got under the blankets and face the wall. He continue to feel Leon's presence in the room. "May I help you?" Riku said out loud.

"Yes. You can." Leon said.

"What's in it for me?" Riku ask.

"A free ticket out of here." Leon said.

"I'm listening." Riku said, turning over to his other side to see Leon.

"All you have to do is just let your heart go and revert back to normal." Leon said.

"Pass." Riku said, turning the other way to face the wall.

"Alright. Shall we talk instead?" Leon said.

"Like I said earlier I ain't talking." Riku said.

"What made you into this way?" Leon ask.

Riku stay quiet.

"Okay, what is Ansem doing right now?"

Silence.

"What's the deal with your mark?"

Silence.

Leon sigh. "Hungry?"

"I'll have a burger with the soup of the day and a glass of water. Cut the salt on the fries. And make it a soda instead of water. Cola not Peppy. You may go." Riku said waving his hand.

Leon stood up and began heading to the door.

"Also where's the blonde?" Riku ask.

"Cid?" Leon said.

"Not the man who thinks he fixes ships. The blonde with the serious attitude." Riku said.

"He left." Leon said.

Riku smiled.

"He said if you dare touch his heart or plan to he will personally kill you." Leon said.

"I would love to see him try." Riku said. He laugh, but stop abruptly. "Leave. I'm starving."

Leon shook his head then went out the door. Tonight he was going to have to stay outside of Aerith's room to keep watch.

***************************************************************************************************************

"It was now five in the morning. Leon had left an hour ago to go to sleep. He wasn't too keen on keeping me company. I ate my dinner which I got to say Aerith make some good food ...for prisoners. I already tried escaping out the door that led to the alley and the window but again Leon had deactivate my powers. Curse him. Little did Leon know that my powers should be returning shortly. Thank goodness for that spell Ansem taught me. Unfortunately it was time for the animals to keep watch on me when my powers would return. I got to get out of here. Once I do I should have revenge and show them no one can stop me. I had already made an escape plan. I could use that move Sora taught me. I just got to pray those acting lessons pay off."

-

Riku had receive his powers just before Donald and Goofy entered the room to keep watch on Riku. Riku had use that trick Sora taught him before the animals enter the room. It was time for the show.

"Gah!" Riku groan loudly.

"What's wrong?" Donald shouted.

Riku fell to his knees, clutching onto his chest. He gasp loudly. Donald and Goofy hurried over to Riku.

"What's wrong with Riku? He looks like he in such a great deal of pain." Donald said.

"Look, his hair is getting back to normal." Goofy said.

"Go get Leon!" Donald shouted at Goofy.

Goofy quickly left the room to go get Leon. Riku kept his charade to fool Donald. It was time to put on the icing, Riku thought.

"D-Donald?" Riku hesitantly raise his head.

"What is it, Riku?' Donald ask, tending to Riku.

"I feel so c-cold. So weak. I-I don't know if I-I ....I'm s-sorry." Riku said, tears beginning to fell across his cheeks.

"Oh, Riku...." Donald said.

"My heart feels as if it is about to burst. I-I don't know if I could do this." He pounded his fists on the floor.

"Riku, everything is going to be okay." Donald comforted.

Riku clutch onto his chest tighter and let out a loud painful groan. He held his head down. "I'm t-trying to fight it, Dona . . . Donald." Riku whispered.

Donald lean close to Riku.

"I'm trying to fight Ansem . . . inside me . . . I-I can't win." He whispered before he collapsed on the floor.

"Riku!" Leon shouted as he enter the room.

"How is he?" Leon asks Aerith as she continues tending to Riku.

"He should be fine." Aerith replies.

"And what about . . ." Leon stop before he could finish.

Aerith looks up to him but before she could answer, a loud ring shook the entire hotel.


	39. Chapter 39 False Impressions

Everyone look up as they heard the bell on top of the Gizmo Shop rung the third time. "What's going on?" Yuffie ask.  
"It's coming from the bell." Cid said.  
Leon squint his eyes. "Sora..." He took his Gun Blade and storm out of the room. Yuffie follow close behind him. They reach outside and stop as soon as they saw the huge creature standing before them. Sora smirk down at them. He remove his hand and lean close to Maleficent's ear.  
"Do your job, Witch." Sora said then he jump off the enormous black dragon.  
The Dragon hiss loudly at Leon and Yuffie before she swing her tail at them. Leon and Yuffie dodge the swing and charge at Dragon. Sora slide down Maleficent's back and jump onto the staircase. He secretly made his way to the Alley Way as Leon and Yuffie fought the Dragon. "Huff"  
"Huff"  
Riku struggle under the massive invisible weight on his shoulders. Donald and Goofy were still tending to him, trying to find out what's wrong. Riku's act had worked.  
"Riku, how do you feel?" Goofy ask.  
Riku smile vaguely at Goofy. "Ah, I'm g-good. Don't worry. I'll be on my feet in no time."  
Donald cross his arms. "Hm!"  
Riku laugh a quiet chuckle. "I'm sorry, Donald. How I acted before. I couldn't ... I'm not that strong like I use to be. Can you forgive me?"  
Donald's angry expresion soften. "Riku, you big palooka!"  
Riku and Goofy laugh at this. Donald can sure be a hot head. Riku abruptly stop laughing and took hold of his cheat tightly. He began to breathe loudly.  
"Riku!" Donald and Goofy exclaim.

"No! Leon and Y-Yuffie! Maleficent! Go!" Riku shouted. "Outside!"  
Suddenly Aerith entered the room. "Donald, Goofy. Maleficent is outside. Leon and Yuffie are fighting her, but they need your help!"  
"But Riku!" Goofy said.  
Riku groan loudly. "Go! She's the one who has the control over my heart! I could feel it! Go! Ah!" He groan louder than before, clutching his heart harder.  
Donald and Goofy look at each other with worried expersions then with a sigh they nodded.  
"Aerith, stay with Riku." Donald said to the young woman.  
Aerith nodded. Donald and Goofy ran out of the room. Aerith ran towards Riku and took his temperature.  
"Riku, are you okay?" She ask, very concern.  
Riku grab hold of Aerith's hand very firmly and kick the blankets off of him. Aerith's eyes widened as soon as she saw the dark red taking control of the aqua green in Riku's eyes.  
"Never better." He grinned, maliciously.  
~*************~ Leon dodge another attack from the Dragon and roll beside Yuffie. "Are you doing okay?"  
"Yeah." Yuffie answered then she threw a shuriken to the dragon. "Are you?" She look up to Leon.  
"I haven't had any action in weeks." Leon said, smiling at her. He turn to the other side where Donald and Goofy were. "Are you two doing okay?"  
"Don't worry about us! We can handle everything from here!" Goofy said.  
"Blizzard!" Donald cast the spell to thrawt one of Maleficent's fire balls. "Just hope Riku is okay."  
"Riku is strong. He would be up in no time!" Goofy comforted Donald.  
Donald nodded to Goofy and return back to fighting.  
~*************~ Riku cover Aerith's mouth to stop her from yelling so much. "Geez, would you stop screaming? For such a quiet woman, you could be so loud in such situations." He look around the room and spotted the door. His eyes brighten as he could picture Freedom. "Hm...maybe I should repay the favor to your sweetheart, Cloud. Kill you right here, right now."  
Aerith's eyes widened then she struggle more in Riku's arms.  
"Hm...no. I have another idea. You're my ticket out of here, Aerith. You won't be leaving my sights. I only have eyes for you." Riku said, his smirk grew.  
He shook as he felt a sudden presense near. He growl under his breath. "Dammit."  
He look down at Aerith. "Guess we have a visitor. Don't worry, I'll handle this pest." He reach the door and open it only to see a grinning Sora leaning against the balcony.  
'What took you so long?" Sora ask.  
"Look, I don't need your help. I could handle it from here. I have everything under control." Riku said.  
Sora enter the room and Riku close the door behind him. Sora turn to him and Aerith.  
"You captured Aerith?" Sora said.  
"No, I'm just hugging her like this for comfort." Riku said.  
"Why do you need her now? You could just walk out the door. She won't do anything to you." Sora said.  
"Leon would be here to keep an eye on me." Riku answered. "I need her cause she's my ticket out of here."  
"And what will you do to her after you escape?" Sora ask.  
"I don't know. Kill her?" Riku suggested.  
Aerith squirm.  
"Think you can handle it?" Sora challenged. Riku smirk then flip his hair.  
Suddenly a loud explosion hit the side of the hotel. Leon and others stop and turn to look at the hotel. The Dragon had been sucessfully been vanquished, however Maleficent escape before the Final Blow. "What?" Goofy and Donald question.  
"Yuffie, where's Aerith?" Leon demanded.  
Yuffie bit her lower lip. "At the Hotel."  
"Come on!" Donald said as he started up the stairs but stop when they heard a mock laugh.  
Everyone look up to see Sora and Riku side-by-side along with a captured Aerith. "Aerith!"  
"One move and the girl gets it!" Riku ordered. 


	40. Chapter 40 Hesitation

Everyone look up to see Riku and Sora, side by side, holding Aerith hostage.

"Riku!" Everyone shouts.

Riku merely smirks in response and drew his keyblade closer to Aerith's neck, slightly poking her enough to bleed a drop of blood.

"What are you doing?!" Donald demands.

"What? You think that I was actually suffering and being controlled by Ansem?" Riku demands. "Who do you think I am? Bowing myself to Ansem? I am what your hearts aches. I am darkness." He said.

"This was all a ruse?" Leon said, growling.

"I did enjoy the show." Sora said. "Riku, we have to go." He said to the silver-haired boy glowing in his dark aura.

"Riku, let go of Aerith!" Yuffie yell.

Sora summons a portal and looks back at Riku.

"I've suffered because of all of you. You made me go through hell but now I thank you for helping me open my eyes and embrace the dark again." Riku said.

"Kill the girl already." Sora said, behind Riku.

Everyone gasps and Aerith continues to struggle in Riku's grip.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you." Riku said.

Everyone stays quiet as they watch Riku raise his keyblade but they roar in protest as he was about to attack Aerith.

"Stop!"

Riku stops and looks around. Everything seems to have slow down except for himself. He looks down at the angry yet sorrowful expressions below him. He then looks at the angry expression behind him, telling him to kill Aerith, then at the frantic expression he is carrying in his arms.

"Riku, stop! Don't do this. You are not a part of darkness." He heard a familiar voice.

"Sora?" Riku calls.

He looks back at Sora. He had such an angry and evil but the voice is a soothing and tranquil yet angry voice.

No, it can't be.

He looks down at Aerith's face and horror strikes him. No . . . but I . . .

"You're not this. Please, fight."

"No! Leave me alone!" Riku shouts.

Everything revert back to normal. Riku stops and realize what is going on. He pushes Aerith forward, making her fall off the edge. Leon quickly caught her.

"Next time when we meet, I won't hesitate to kill any one of you." Riku said then run into the portal.

Sora, confused, runs after Riku and the portal disappeared behind them.

Riku landed on his hands (and keyblade) outside of the Hollow Bashtion castle. His breathing became heavy as soon as he entered the dark portal. He look down at himself and notice the tip of his keyblade is stain with Aerith's blood.

He quickly got up on his feet and howls loudly. He then grips the handle of his keyblade, cutting himself and tosses it over the balcony.

"You know it's going to appear in his hand again in about a few seconds." Sora said from behind.

Riku ignores him and the keyblade that magically appeared in his right hand.

"Why did you hesitate to kill her?" Sora asks.

Riku grips the handle in response, cutting his wound even deeper. "Leave me alone." He said then storm past Sora and enter the castle.

************

The hallway had splats of dark red substance, trailing to Riku's room. The blood smeared the doorknob and the part of the door where Riku slid his hand on. Riku continue to sit on the floor, his back against the blood-stained door. The bleeding had stop. It had been hours since he last move which he only move to remove the hair off of his face. The keyblade is still in his hand.

His eyes glance around the room. It was an ordinary bedroom with a sophisticated, old English style. The colors are brown, light brown, and white and now red. Everything was in its place. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the bundle of black, red, silver in front of the door. He didn't belong in the room. Yet, he was here.

He look down at the keyblade.

Why did you choose me? Am I what you call the 'Keyblade Wielder'? After what I have done, what makes you think I am qualified to wield such a weapon? You don't belong to me but here you are in my hand, sucking the life out of me…

He closes his eyes and pictures the Kingdom Key. He knew he still had it. He could feel its presence in him but why?

Heart.

************

Sora and Ansem stop talking as soon as Riku barge into the room. His wound had reopen. His blood splattered onto the marble floor.

"Riku?" Ansem said, surprised.

"Take it out." Riku said, interrupting Ansem.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asks.

"Take my heart out." Riku said. "I want to be a wielder with no heart. Make it happen." He said with determined eyes.


	41. Chapter 41 Never Again

The gummi ship landed gently on top of the white sandy beach. The engine still running. The local kids stare in admiration and curiosity at the ship. They have never seen such a machine nor even know what it is. They hid by the shed, being cautious. They don't know who was inside.

The doors suddenly open and a ramp slowly lands on the sandy floor. A short figure in a black robe comes out of the ship and steps on to the beach. He notices the three children, hiding behind the shed. He smiles at them then walks away, looking for what he seeks.

------------

_Earlier._

Sora walks through the dark hallway where Ansem kept the Princesses of Heart in crystals. This was part of the new adaption Ansem had made to the castle. He looks at each princess, crossing off the mental list in his head.

_Aurora . . . _

_Snow White . . ._

_Belle . . . _

_Alice . . . _

_Jasmine . . ._

"Two more to go . . ." He heard his voice.

Sora looks up to see Riku in front of him starring at the empty crystal in front of him, mostly at his reflection.

"I know." Sora finally answers.

Riku stays quiet, continuing to look at his reflection.

"We should be going to get Cinderella now." Sora said.

Riku didn't say anything only nod his head. Sora looks at him closely.

"So, how's the studying?" He asks.

"Alright," Riku said. "In no time I should be prepared for Ansem's process and then I shall have no more heart to irritate me."

"You sure you wanna do it?" Sora asks.

Riku looks at him with dull eyes. "Certainly,"

Sora nods. "Okay, let's go."

-----------

They arrive shortly inside the White Manor house with dark blue shingles. They were wearing disguises and pretending to be a Prince and a Duke. Riku being the prince and Sora the Duke. They had been let inside by a butler and were told to wait in the Sitting Room while the butler fetch for the madam of the house.

Sora and Riku decided to see Cinderella's home then capture her later once every one is occupied. They couldn't just take her right in the open.

"Welcome gentlemen." An elder woman with dark grey hair greets as she enter the room followed by two bickering, young ladies dressed in big gowns of festive colors.

Sora and Riku stood up to greet the madams.

"Thank you for letting my colleague and myself inside. So humble." Sora said. "I am Sora, a duke and this is Riku, a prince."

"A prince and a duke!" The two girls squeal.

The woman smiles pleasantly, "I am Lady Tremaine and these are my daughters, Anatasia and Drizella."

The two girls curtsey to the imposters. Sora and Riku smiles nervously.

"Um, yes, do you have other daughters or are these two beautiful ladies your blessings?" Sora said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes these are my only two lovely daughters." Lady Termaine said.

Anatasia comes up to Riku. "It is a pleasure of meeting you, Sir Riku." She said, offering him her hanky.

"No, he's mine!" Drizella said, pushing Anatasia away. "Don't mind her. It is an honor of meeting you." She said to Riku.

Riku laughs nervously. "As well is mine."

"You see, my two lovely daughters have been waiting for fine suitors to wed." Lady Termaine said.

Riku and Sora look at each other.

"Well, we are looking for . . . such wonderful ladies to wed but for now we shall head over to the kingdom and introduce ourselves to the King." Sora said, hoping to leave.

"Oh, we shall escort you in our carriage!" Anatasia said.

"No need to. We have our carriage outside." Riku said, dreading this so very much.

"And once we finish introducing ourselves to the King, we'll come back and talk about marriage." Sora said as he begins to push Riku out of the room.

"We'll show our ways out. Thank you!" Riku said before they left the room.

Sora and Riku sigh out of relief as soon as they were outside the gate.

"Never again!" Sora said.

"I hate these clothes." Riku said, looking down at his English outfit.

"We only need to wear them a bit longer until we finish our mission." Sora said.

Riku looks around. Everything is so peaceful in the country side. Up ahead, over the hills, he could see the White kingdom.

"Where do you think Cinderella is?" Sora asks.

"I don't know but we have to go into town to find out." Riku said.

------------

"Goofy, keep a close eye on her." Donald whispers to Goofy as they escorted Cinderella through the market place.

They had Cinderella wear a hooded robe to disguise herself. They knew Sora and Riku would be coming to steal her away.

"Gotcha." Goofy said.

"Goofy, Donald, smile every thing is perfect." Cinderella said to the animals behind her, removing her hood.

"We got to protect ya! Or else someone might try to hurt you." Goofy said.

"There are guards on every corner. Enjoy the day." Cinderella said. "I know you two won't let anything bad happen."

"Awww," Donald said, touch by the princess.

Cinderella had become the princess of the kingdom after marrying her true love Prince Charming.

They stop in front of the Bakery where Cinderella greets the Baker with a warm smile. Donald and Goofy stood outside of the Bakery while Cinderella did her business.

Donald look at the right side of the market place and notice a vaguely familiar young man dressed in English clothes and a large hat.

------------

"This is so boring." Sora complains as he and Riku walks through the Market Place.

Riku stays quiet. All he could think about was his decision. Can he do it? After what happened, can he do what he thinks he should do? He looks up and notices Donald and Goofy in disguises standing in front of the Bakery a few vendors down. The feeling of nostalgia and pain hits him. He stops and looks at Sora.

Sora stops and notices Riku. "You okay?"

"Yes, Sora. Think we can search for her separately? I think we can cover more ground if we do." Riku said.

"Sure. I'm going to get myself something to eat. Want something?" Sora asks.

"No thanks." Riku said.

Sora nods then begin to walk the other away. Riku watch as Sora disappeared in the crowd before he could make his move.

_Now I can do what I desire. No more suffering._

Riku begins to make his way to the Bakery but to the two creatures standing in front of it with tight fists and a scowl.


	42. Chapter 42 Having A Ball

"You really are an idiot, you know that, right?" Sora asks as he finishes tying up the bandage around Riku's arm. "Letting them win over you."

"Shut it! I lost my power! The fuck!" Riku growls.

"Your powers are still improving. Why did you go after them by yourself?" Sora asks, looking at Riku.

They were right now in a lonely fountain area.

"Because I wanted the pain to stop!" Riku growls through his teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, you probably are stupid for actually losing to them." Sora said.

"Next time, they will be the ones loosing." Riku said.

Sora smiles and laughs. "Well, here's the good news, we learned that Cinderella is living in the castle. Now we can take her."

Riku merely stayed expressionless and stood up. "I'm going to train on my powers some more." He said then begins to walk away.

Sora sighs. He felt like he was the baby sitter than a destroyer of hearts.

She stops and looks back at the Island, her home. All her memories were born here. She grew up with sweet faces and tough obstacles and yet all she could about was those two.

She looks back when she heard his voice calling her. She nods and follows him into the ship.

She had to leave. She couldn't stay here knowing there's trouble brewing. She didn't have a choice. Fate was forcing her to leave in order to save him. This is her priority. To fight to save him or to fight and to lose.

Two days ago,

His eyes glowed red as his mind began to expand as the new found information stuck into his mind. His aura grew. This book was his solution. His solution to become powerful, to be invincible, to be _Heartless. _

He continues to read each page with enthusiasm. In a short amount of time he will complete his objective and all would bow before him.

"Guards!" The King shouts as his room is being bombarded with mysterious odd-looking creatures with strange symbols of hearts.

The Grand Hall is filled with scattering servants and the strange creatures and also broken glass and furniture. Screams echoed throughout the kingdom. Guards running to protect the royalty.

"Yo Riku!" Sora calls to his partner in crime.

He and Riku were on top of the grand chandelier watching the action below them with such evil smirks.

Riku looks over his shoulder to Sora. "What?"

"Think its time to get what we came here for?" Sora asks.

"I'm getting bored of this so yeah." Riku said.

Sora smiles and raises his keyblade. Riku stays still watching Sora with a nonchalant expression and watch as the brunette cut off the support line between the chandelier and the ceiling. The chandelier and the two boys fell and before the chandelier could hit the floor, Sora and Riku jump off and landed on top of the staircase. No one was hurt (I can be nice sometimes-Alex)

The two boys ignore the chaos around them and casually begin to walk to one of the corridors only to be stop by a small group of guards following by the King and his Adviser behind them.

"Seize them!" The King roared with such a red face.

Riku looks over them and notice Donald and Goofy along with a princess hiding underneath a blanket running away.

"She's getting away." Riku said with a boring aura.

"I'll go get them." Sora said. "You go in search for that keyhole."

Riku nods to him and runs away. Sora goes after the funny looking creatures and the princess. He reaches them out in the garden by their gummi ship.

"Donald, Goofy, you know you won't be able to leave here with the princess." Sora calls out to them.

Donald and Goofy stops and turn to Sora. Sora greeted them with a sinister grin and his keyblade in hand.

"So, are we going to do this the hard way? Or are you going to hand over that heavily disguised princess?" Sora said, being sarcastically.

"No!" Donald squawked.

"Sora, we won't give you the princess." Goofy huffs.

"Then I guess you leave me with no choice." Sora said then chuckles.

"Wait!" They heard. Sora turns around and sees Riku walking towards him. He smiles.

"Well, the party has begun." Sora said.

Riku smiles evilly and stops beside Sora. "Brothers in Arms." He looks at the animals who were frightened and ready to attack.


	43. Chapter 43 Villain

"Show no mercy, Riku." Sora said to his silver-haired friend

Riku smirks at Goofy and Donald whom bravely raise their weapons to Riku and Sora. Riku cocks an eyebrow in sheer amazement.

"Give us the princess you two or else." Riku demands.

"We're not giving up without a fight!" Donald said, fully confident.

"We have a job to protect these here princesses and we won't let you hurt her." Goofy said.

"Aw, how sweet." Sora said as he begins to clap mockingly.

Riku looks at Sora, not knowing how to feel right now. Goofy and Donald were his enemy now and it is his duty to capture the princess and bring her to Ansem but somewhere deep inside him, he felt so conflicted. He felt empty. He shakes his head. Maybe it was his powers draining him again.

"They think they can take us on." Sora said with a smirk.

Riku looks at Sora then at Donald and Goofy then at the princess. Everything seem so isolated even though everyone around them were running around frantically as they put off the fires and fighting the shadows.

Riku's key blade suddenly appears in his hand; the handle-like vines wrapping itself on his arm, digging the thorns into his skin. Riku flinches at the slight pain but ignores it. He was use to it now. He can feel his entire body being accelerated. The emptiness disappear and replace with a sudden rage.

"That's funny." Riku finally said something. "Enough chit-chat, we're taking the princess whether you give her to us or not."

Sora snaps his fingers and four NeoShadows appear behind Donald and Goofy, ready to attack. Sora then summons a portal and goes in. Riku looks at the portal, debating whether or not to go in. He looks back at Donald and Goofy, ready to protect Cinderella.

_They never stop caring for you…_

Riku shakes his head, ignoring his conscience and steps away from the portal. Sora looks back at his friend with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to deal with them myself." Riku replies, full of determination. "Don't worry, I'm bringing the princess home with us." He said then the portal disappears along with Sora.

Riku raises his key blade and, with one swing, the NeoShadows disappear leaving Donald, Goofy, and Cinderella.

"Princess, please go hide." Donald said to the blonde.

"We promise to protect you." Goofy said.

Cinderella nods her head and runs off to the hallway. Riku watch as Cinderella disappears into the corridor, giving himself a mental note for later. He looks back at Donald and Goofy; conjuring up a plan. With his newfound powers, he can easily defeat them in seconds which will be no fun for him, but it will finally end the torments and, after tomorrow, he will have no more heart.

"Riku, we don't want to hurt you." Goofy said.

Riku charges at him, clashing against his shield.

"Riku! We're trying to help you!" Donald cries.

Riku then crouches and slide-kicks Goofy's legs, causing him to fall on his bottom; shield still up in the air. He then jumps onto the shield and pushes himself and flips into the air and lands behind Donald. He jabs Donald from behind then disappears.

Donald casts a Cura spell on himself and Goofy, ready to fight this time. Goofy nods to Donald, signaling him to do it. Riku reappears in front of the animals, gripping the handle tighter, bleeding more. Another black streak.

Riku raises his hand to them, twirling his fingers, pretending to hold something and raise his hand; at the same time as two shadows (Donald' and Goofy's) shadow conjure up from the floor.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. This is the darkness that resides in your hearts." Riku said to them. "There's no reason to be afraid."

"We're not afraid!" Goofy said and then Donald cast a fire spell on both shadows, destroying them.

"Riku, don't do this." Donald said. "We're your friends."

"I don't need any friends." Riku said then charges at them.

He raises his key blade at Donald, but was quickly block by Goofy.

"You're not going to win. Just give up." Riku tells them. "I was just the one with the key."

"You're our friend. We're not going to give up on you!" Donald said.

"You have to fight Ansem." Goofy said, pushing Riku away from him. "You're the hero!"

_You are the hero. You always were and will be. _

Riku smiles at them with a smirk. "You really think Ansem is making me do this. I chose this way because it is in my nature! This is who I am! I am no hero!"

"Freeze!" Donald said as he casts a blizzard spell on Riku's legs, freezing them to the floor.

Riku hits at the block of eyes, freeing himself.

"Enough! This ends here!" Riku said then he starts walking towards them; his eyes glowing brightly red.

* * *

"Are the preparations ready for tonight?" Sora ask Ansem as he enters the library.

"Yes. Riku has prepared himself for this and I am glad he decided to do this," Ansem replies as he puts another book into its shelf.

"I think he is ready too. He is committed to us." Sora said.

Ansem looks at him. "Where is he?"

"He's getting the princess." Sora replies.

"By himself?" Ansem said, raising an eyebrow.

"He said he wanted to do it alone." Sora replies. He sits down behind the wooden desk and starts to play with a feather pen. "He's fighting the King's lackies."

Ansem summons a portal and looks in to see Riku fighting Donald and Goofy. Riku's aura has become darker and powerful. He is ready for the transformation. Donald and Goofy were losing the fight and Riku wasn't showing any mercy.

"Soon he'll become a Nobody." Ansem said to himself.

"A Nobody?" Sora said.

"That's what they're called. That's what I am." Ansem said, answering the brunette's question. He looks back in the portal to see Donald and Goofy on the floor, tired and weak. Riku with a grin on his face.

Ansem smiles as the portal disappears.

* * *

Riku approaches the defeated animals, feeling victorious yet somewhat drain.

"You two put up a good fight, but now I have to retrieve the princess. Good bye." He said then he raises his key blade.

_Don't do this. You're not the villain. _

"Riku!"

Riku drops his key blade, lifting a huge amount of pain, and looks around. He breathes heavily, trying to find the voice.

"Coward! Show yourself!" He yells.

"Riku!"

Riku looks beneath the staircase to see a familiar red-head with a disapproving expression.

"Kairi?" He calls.

"Goofy, now!" Donald calls.

Riku looks around with confusion to see Goofy and Donald on their feet. Goofy charges at Riku; clashing weapons. Donald then raises his staff and a bright light emits. Riku cover his eyes; the light was actually hurting him right now.

"Riku, please come home." He heard Kairi say.

"Kairi!" Riku growls.

He unshields his eyes to see everyone gone. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi…

"The princess!" He gasps.

He runs down the corridor, looking for Cinderella but he couldn't find her. He couldn't even sense her. She is gone…

"I lost…"

* * *

"They have Kairi and Cinderella!" Riku shouts as he burst into the Grand Hall.

Sora looks at Ansem who merely shrugs. Riku growls in response.

"How can you not care? We lost!" He cries.

"We will capture the princess later, but I am proud of you." Ansem said to Riku with a smile.

Riku looks at Sora with confusion. Sora rolls his eyes and focuses on the machine in front of him. Riku looks at Ansem, hoping for an answer.

"You are ready for the transformation." Ansem said.

Riku looks down at himself, accepting the path. "What shall I do now, Master?"

_Don't give up._

_I'm tired of you. You mean nothing to me so shut up!_

Sora looks at Riku with confusion. Riku never acknowledge Ansem as his master, but now he was seeking guidance from him. Riku has completely change. For the better.

"I am sending you to town…well the ruins of the old town. I need you to retrieve an old piece of equipment from my old laboratory." Ansem said. "Sora and I will ready the machines and tonight, we can do the transformation."

"Okay, but I really think we ought to go find Kairi now that they have her." Riku said.

"In time. Go on." Ansem said.

Riku nods then heads out the door. Sora approaches Ansem with a smirk. The older man turns to Sora with a stern expression.

"Ready the machines, Sora."

"Sure, but I'm siding with Riku on this one. We should go get Kairi and the other princess. Donald and Goofy are no match for us."

"Patient, Sora. This is far more important than the princesses right now."

"Got it."


End file.
